Payback
by Luthina
Summary: "Malfoy!" "Weasel?" "Could you do me the biggest favor of my life?" "Depends, what is it? Will you pay me?" "I'll give you five Galleons. All I need is for you to kiss me; right here, right now." GD, Alternate 6th year.
1. The Deal

**Payback **

Chapter One- The Deal

"Malfoy!" Ginny Weasley ran up to Draco Malfoy, grabbing his robe sleeve. They were standing in the middle of a second floor corridor. Ginny was on her way to her first class after breakfast and Draco was heading to the Great Hall to grab a quick scone because he had slept in late, again.

He was having nightmares. Horrible nightmares, where he was being burned alive. The fire burned his bare back while scorching the silk boxers he had been wearing. The dreams were so vivid he could smell his hair burning and he knew he was going to die. But he always woke up before he did. His sheets covered with sweat, bed curtains ripped down, there was no way he could sleep after having one of those nightmares.

Draco looked down to see the youngest Weasley looking up at him. "Weasel?"

"Could you do me the biggest favor of my life?"

"Depends, what is it? Will it hurt Potter? Will you pay me?"

"I'll give you five Galleons, it will crush Harry, and Ron for that matter. All I need is for you to kiss me; right here, right now."

"And what makes you think I would ever do that?" Draco replied, a smirk crossing his face.

"The money. Come on Draco, please? I need this, just kiss me, real quick. Please?"

Draco considered her offer for a moment. "Give me the money first."

"Fine, but follow me." She tugged on his robe sleeve, leading him in the direction of the stairway.

"Oh, no you don't." Draco jerked his arm out of her grasp. "You want me to kiss you on the stairs, where everyone can see? I'll be laughed out of Slytherin!"

Ginny seemed to consider this a moment. "All right, new deal. I'll pay you ten Galleons for it." She paused, wondering if this was a large enough increase in pay.

Draco folded his arms and leaned against a near by wall. "Keep talking."

"This has to look as genuine as possible. You let me lead you by your tie down the stairs, looking all goofy and lust filled, and into a deserted classroom. Kiss me once while the door is closing and that's it."

"I want fifteen."

"Twelve."

"Fifteen."

"Thirteen."

"Fifteen."

"Fourteen."

"Fine. Pay me now."

Ginny reached into her bag and pulled out seven Galleons. "I don't have anymore with me. I'll pay you later, I promise."

"I've never trusted the word of a Weasel before, why should I start now?" Draco started to move away, but Ginny stepped in his path.

"Please, please do this for me. What have I ever done to you Malfoy? I swear you will get your money as soon as I can get it from my room. I'll give it to you before breakfast tomorrow. Please?"

Draco sighed. He was only agreeing to this so he could get the money. There was a Hogsmeade visit coming up and he didn't feel like blowing his savings on Butterbeers. Having some extra Galleons would be nice...

"Fine, I'll do it. But if you don't pay me Weasel, I'll have the Bloody Baron figure out your password so I can come to your dormitory and steal it out of your trunk myself. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Now, lets hurry up." Ginny again grabbed his robe sleeve and started dragging him towards the staircase. Draco followed reluctantly.

"So, you and Wonder Boy call it quits this morning, huh?"

"That's none of your concern," Ginny spat back, venom in her voice.

"All right, just asking. That would explain this whole escapade. Trying to make him jealous, are you? And trying to prove to the older Weasel that you can take care of your self and date who ever you want. I must say Weasley, you have fine taste. Picking me of all people, I feel so honored."

Ginny stopped walking and spun on her heal to face Draco. "One; Yes we broke up this morning. Two; No, I am not trying to make him jealous. And three; you were my first choice because you are the lowest form of scum in this school and I know Ron hates you with a passion greater than his love for Quidditch."

"Watch your tongue, Weasel," Draco teased, smirk plastered across his face. "You might make me change my mind and leave you to kiss Crabbe. Now, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Ginny took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "Sorry, Malfoy. I have a lot of angry emotions built up inside me and I didn't mean to release them on you. Just know that if I'm provoked, they will come out."

Draco raised an eyebrow, his only indication that Ginny had said anything. "Well, being called the scum of the school isn't exactly flattering. How about we add another Galleon to our deal?"

Ginny sighed and nodded, again grabbing Draco's sleeve and dragging him in the direction of the staircase. When they came close to it, she stopped him, putting a hand up against his chest. She placed a finger over her lips, telling him to be quiet. Ginny grabbed Draco's shoulder, forcing his ear down so she could speak into it.

"Ok," she whispered, her breath hot on his ear, "we need to make a big scene of this. You need to have a completely sick-and-sappy grin on your face and follow me like a love struck puppy. I'm going to walk in front of you, dragging you by your tie. Once we get to the abandoned classroom, kiss me once before closing the door, all right?"

Draco nodded and loosened his shirt so that Ginny could easily grab his tie. Ginny looked out to the staircase. She held out her hand, signaling for him to wait, while grabbing his tie with the other hand.

Ginny held up one finger with her free hand.

Two fingers.

Three fingers and a sly, seductive smile before yanking on his tie and pulling him towards the staircase.


	2. A View of the Action

**Payback **

Chapter 2- A View of the Action

"Do you know a good spell to get this stain out?" Ron asked his best friend, Harry Potter as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"No, but there's not a doubt that Hermione will be able to get it out for you. Sometimes I think she knows more spells than Flitwick." Harry looked at the pumpkin juice stain on Ron's robe and shook his head. "You want to head up to the dormitories and get one of my robes for today? Wearing that thing around would be humiliating."

"Yea, why not. Anything's better than smelling like Hagrid's garden all day. Well, more like a mix between Hagrid's garden and moth balls. Where does mom keep these robes all summer? They smell like Fred and George's room!"

"Is it really that bad in there?"

"Yea, with all the experimenting they do you need a gas mask to walk in." Harry laughed as they headed towards the stairs.

"Aw bugger, my shirt's getting pumpkin juice all over it. I really hope Hermione knows something that will get this out, or mum will kill me. Well, at least I didn't spill Firewhiskey on my self like George did. I'll tell you, mum looked murderous. She-" Ron was interrupted when Harry tapped him on the shoulder. Ron turned to look at his best mate.

"What's up?"

Harry said nothing, just pointed towards the staircase. Everyone on the staircase was looking at two people, boy and girl, who were coming down the stairs.

Normally something like this would only attract minimal attention from the students at Hogwarts, but this was definitely abnormal. Usually, a couple so in love (or lust) that they can't contain themselves in front of their piers and running off to a secluded classroom was gossip for a few hours, or even a day sometimes. But this, this was bound to be a shocker for a week at least.

Ron was in complete shock. He never even dreamed of this image, but now it was reality, in front of his eyes.

His sister, Ginny Weasley.

And Draco Malfoy.

Ginny was leading Draco down the stairway by his tie. She was giggly and had a seductive look in here eye, with her lips in a half smile. Draco looked completely love-struck, lust covering every feature of his face. No doubt about it; they were headed for the empty classroom near the bottom of the stairs.

Ginny tripped on the last stair and landed on the Entrance Hall floor. Without hesitation, Draco picked her up in his arm and nuzzled his nose into her hair. When they reached the door to the empty classroom, he dropped her back onto her feet and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss.

Not just a kiss, a full on snog.

They slowly backed up until they were inside the classroom, and then Ginny shut the door behind them and they were no longer visible.

There were snickers from the stairs, but two figures standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall were stone still. After a few moments to recover from his shock, Ron ran to the door and started pounding on it.

"MALFOY! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER! GINNY, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? HE'S A MALFOY! HE'S JUST USING YOU! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T MAKE ME TELL MUM ABOUT THIS! DO YOU WANT A HOWLER FROM HER? OUT OF THERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" His fists were pounding the wood, and his feet were kicking it. Luckily, all the doors at Hogwarts had been charmed not to break or crack under pressure such as this.

"Ron," Harry said, coming up behind his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder, "let her be."

"Are you mad?" Ron asked, momentarily stopping his rampage on the door. "My sister's in there, with a Malfoy. There's no telling what he'll do to her! I've got to help her."

"Ron, do you ever use your wand?"

Ron looked slightly embarrassed at this. "Well, I was just, you know, checking, to see if, well, the door was, you know, locked."

"And what do we do if doors are locked?"

"Spell?"

"Yes, Ron. A spell usually works better than brute strength. Now, if you'll allow me." Ron stepped aside, looking sheepishly at his shoes. "Now, let's see if this works: _Alohomora_. That should do the trick. Now we can just turn the knob and-" The door didn't open. "What the-?" Harry tried again, but it was to no use. From the other side of the door, muffled giggling could barley be heard. Unfortunately, Ron heard.

"MALFOY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER! LEAVE HER ALONE RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL-" No one was ever able to find out what Ron would do when he got his hands on Malfoy. Right then, Professor Snape hit him with a _Selinco_ charm so that Ron was moving his mouth but no sound was coming out. The pounding continued though, much to Snape's dissatisfaction.

"Weasley, stop that pounding at once!" Ron stopped and turned to face his potions professor, but not without first giving the door a dirty glance. "What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded.

Ron started moving his mouth, but due to the jinx cast by Snape, no sound came out. "Potter, tell me what happened."

"Uhm, well, you see, Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, just ran in there with Ron's inkwell. He was just trying to get the cat to come out and give him his inkwell so that we wouldn't be late for Transfiguration."

"Then why was he yelling for Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because, well, you see, Ron believes that Malfoy was behind this whole thing. Kind of put Crookshanks up to it, in a way. He was just over reacting, Professor, nothing more."

"A likely story. But, since I do not have a truth potion with me, I have no choice but to believe you Potter. Mr. Weasley would no doubt have agreed with you, if only he could talk, right Weasley?" Ron nodded. "Ah well, I don't want to be responsible for your tardiness to McGonagall's class. Here is an inkwell for you Mr. Weasley," Snape drew one out of the air, "be on you're way."

When Harry and Ron did not move, he added, "NOW!" They jumped into action and ran towards the Transfiguration room, almost doomed to tardiness. As they turned the corner, Ron shot a last hateful glance at the door to the no longer empty classroom.

A/N- If any of you are fans of my other stories, I am working on them. I'm in the middle of a Make New Friends, Keep Old Love? chapter as we speak (or, type). For all of you Harry Potter fans, I'm in the middle of the third chapter of my newest Harry Potter story, Unwelcome Temptations. I'll post the first chapter when I'm done with the third. So, summary, I'm updating this now because I have ideas, but am still going to write my other fics, not worries. I'm so delighted with all the response I got on the first chapter. Harry Potter is without a doubt the best fandom to write for. Such wonderful response from such wonderful people! All of you G/D shippers who reviewed, I'll try to read your stories! Ok, time for the next chapter!

Responses-

**hyparly4suger -** Do you really think Draco is OOC? How so? I tried to make him as real as possible. Please tell me if there's anything in this chapter that seems OOC.

**Hi-** Thank you for your advice. If you look, I went back and made those changes you advised. Would you like to be my beta?

**Akarusa30991-** Well, maybe you're right, and maybe you're wrong. But you're on the right track. LOL Sh, it's a secret!

**Dracolovesginny- **Love the name! Thank you so much for putting me on your favorites list! I feel so loved and appreciated! I'm glad you like my Draco portrayal. I read so much G/D that I sometimes think of him as a sweetie, so this is kind of a stretch for me. Hehe

**Kirstin, Angel-Face101, harryp rules, MasteroftheAges, lorablak, Marz, Sunny Joe Bob, starcutie, lucugirl07, purus.flere, Vipera, starryn1ght, miss rix, Ravyn,Queen of Shadow, Chole Luralight- **All of you, thanks so much for all of you're support. I hope this chapter gets as good reviews as the last!


	3. Reasoning

**Payback **

Chapter 3- Reasoning

As soon as the door to the room was closed, Draco pushed Ginny off of him and whipped out his wand. Pointing it at the doorknob, he muttered something incomprehensible, undoubtedly a strong locking charm.

"You worried about someone coming in here, Malfoy?" Ginny asked him, rubbing her rear where she had fallen on it.

"Actually, yes. When your brother's in a rage, he could kill anyone, including me if he really wanted to. I'm just hoping he doesn't break down this door."

Just then, Ron started pounding on the outside of the thick oak door.

"No need to worry, Malfoy. These doors are charmed not to creak under physical abuse."

"How would you know that?"

"Think Fred and George never tried?"

"Well then, I guess we are safe for a while. The spell I cast on the door cannot be opened by _Alohomora_ and since Granger isn't with the two twits, I doubt they will know another spell to open the door."

"Probably right, neither of them is that bright."

At that moment, a voice on the other side of the door said _"Alohomora."_ Ginny burst into a fit of giggles, which were only silenced by Draco putting his hand over her mouth and drawing her into his chest. Though Draco disliked the closeness, the technique was affective.

When the banging resumed, Ginny pushed out of his arms and turned to him quizzically.

"So what was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know; that kiss? I'm not paying you to shove your tongue down my throat!"

"Ah, that. Well, you see Ginevra; I did that for five reasons. One, it wouldn't have looked realistic if I hadn't. Two, I prize myself on my acting skills. Three, a Malfoy always does better than expected of them. And four, I knew it would be a good way to get another three Galleons out of you."

Ginny sighed. "Yes, yes. What are we up to now? Eighteen is it?"

Malfoy nodded.

"All right but tell me the last reason you did that."

"Very simple: You know you loved it." He smirked and Ginny resisted the urge to slap him.

"I did not 'love it' Malfoy! I only played along so Ron and Harry would believe it. I too, am proud of my acting skills."

"Why did you have me do this anyway?"

"It does not concern you, so I will not tell you."

"Oh come off it Weasley. Tell me and I'll only charge you ten Galleons. How's that sound?"

Ginny thought about it for a minute. Thoughts of savings for her new robes overruled family pride and she nodded.

"All right, I'll tell you. You did know that Harry and I started dating at the beginning of the year?"

Draco nodded.

"But it was really difficult at first because some people didn't approve. He's the Great and Wonderful Harry Potter and I'm Fifth Year Nothing Ginny Weasley. Well, we eventually got over that and it was going well for a while. Lately though, he had been acting very oddly. He would barley talk to me, except in the Gryffindor common room. I thought it was weird, but I didn't care. I thought I was in love with him. Then this morning when I walked into the Great Hall, I saw Harry sitting with Cho on his lap. They were just talking at first, but then they started snogging.

"I exploded and ran at him. Without thinking, I grabbed Cho's hair and yanked her to the floor. While she was screaming, I grabbed Harry's shoulders and was shaking him back and forth, yelling something about what a bloody git he is. Ron pulled me off him and with Dean's help got me to sit down.

"All I did was glare at Harry. I would make attempts to strangle him but my bloody brother kept holding me down. I finally threw my glass of pumpkin juice at Ron and got away. That's when I decided to come find you and, well, you know the rest."

The only movement Draco had made during Ginny's speech was to lean back against the wall and fold his arms.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all'? My bloody boyfriend cheated on me!"

"So?"

"'So'?" Ginny was so flustered she could barley speak.

"It's nothing new Weasley. It happens all the time in Slytherin. In fact, I caught Pansy cheating on me last Wednesday."

"Well, aren't you mad?"

"No."

"Upset maybe?"

"No, it's stopped bothering me."

"You mean that it's happened before?"

"All the time. I've gone out with Pansy nineteen times since third year and she's cheated on me every time. I still don't know what she sees in Flint."

"Flint? As in Marcus Flint?"

Draco gave a tired smile. "Yes, the bloody bastard."

"Why would she cheat on you with _him_? That bloke's really ugly and none too bright."

"Was that a compliment, Weasley?"

"I suppose so. Don't you feel special?"

"Warm and tingly all over."

Draco walked over to the closest table and sat down in a char. Tipping the chair back, he put his feet on the table top and folded his hands behind his back.

"Don't we need to go to class?" Ginny asked. She was standing by the door with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Would you rather be half an hour late and have your professor go ballistic, or skip class, which no one would notice?"

"Skip, I guess."

"That's what I thought. Now, pull up a chair. We have to wait until class is over so Filch doesn't catch us."

Ginny hesitantly walked over to the table next to Draco. She pulled the chair out and sat facing Draco. He was leaning back with his eyes closed, moving his foot back and forth to a song in his head. Ginny laid her head on the table, thinking that maybe a little sleep would help her feel better. She found the position uncomfortable and tried another. After trying many, she found herself curled up in a ball on the table.

Draco opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow in Ginny's direction. "You all right there Weasley?"

"Just go back to sleep, Malfoy."

"Fine, be rude to me after I just offered you a cut in our little deal. I just love when people are rude to me, that's why I have such a clean and spotless reputation."

Ginny huffily curled herself back into a ball, thinking about what an annoying little prat Malfoy was. When it was finally time for them to leave, Ginny stood up and strode from the room without even looking at Malfoy.

"Bring me my money tomorrow, Weasley. I'll meet you here after dinner. DON'T be late."

Ginny paid him no attention at all. She was still contemplating the option of not paying him entirely.

A/N- All right, next chapter. Sorry if you think this took long. I'm not the fastest updater in the world and I was on vacation. If only my great-aunt had a computer, I would have this chapter up much sooner. But since she doesn't, I have a knitted blanket strip almost four feet long. Isn't it lovely what I do with my time? I'd forgotten before, but I like to dedicate chapters to people. If you would leave a reason in your review, I would be more then happy to dedicate a chapter to you. Happy reading!

A/N 2- I wrote a lot of this chapter when I was at volleyball camp. I was really tired, so it might be a bit slow. But I was thinking of you guys while I was there! Ok, now the chapter will really start.

Responses-

**Wilkinson's girl**- I've been wondering, is you're name due to a band you like or something like that? Sorry, it's been bothering me. Ha, you will find the answers to your questions in this chapter!

**Squeaks**- Before I answer your question, I must say this. PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORY ASAP! I started reading it and it's wonderful! Second, they are in fifth and sixth year. I should really add that in, shouldn't I? That will go in this chapter.

**Dracolovesginny**- That took too long? That's probably the fasters update you'll get. Sorry, but I am lazy. Luckily for you and all my other readers, this story is stuck in my brain and I'm coming up with a plot for it very fast. I'll try to update quickly, but there's no promises.

**Lithui**- You love me? I LOVE YOU TOO! Lol Thanks for the feedback!

**Hyperly4sugar**- I tried to make Draco a little more in character. He's bargaining and trying to get some dirt on Harry and Ron. I'm glad you liked my Ron portrayal! If Harry could make you laugh, wonderful. I'm not a big Harry fan, so that might be all I use him for in this story. Like Gimli in Lord of the Rings. Yes, this chapter's back to Draco and Ginny. What a lovely couple. Ah, the subject of Ginny having to pay in the future. Always a common question. Thank you for the long review! Made me feel good. :-D

**Cecile Li**- Grammar mistakes? Could you maybe beta for me? Grammar isn't really my strong point.

**Riotgirl2718, Mo the Deatheater, purus.flere, Poo, Cinder2004, Amy Griffindor, starryn1ght, Ravyn,Queen of Shadow, Sunny Joe Bob, Kali Lestrange, bigreader and Dracoluver2009**- Thank you all for you're positive response! It's really motivating! You're reviews really inspire me. Thanks again.


	4. Excuses, Excuses

**

Payback  
  
Chapter 4- Excuses Excuses

**  
  
"She did _what_?" Hermione had just heard the story of Ginny's little escapade from the boys and she was not thrilled. She was giving them looks that said 'Oh God, please tell me you're lying'.  
  
"I know, that was my reaction, too," Ron replied, shaking his head.  
  
"No it wasn't. You reacted more like an exploding cauldron," Harry said, emphasizing his point with hand motions and sound effects.  
  
"All the same," Ron said, cutting off Harry's interpretation of potion bits burning the flesh off of his face, "I can't believe she would do that. I can understand that she was upset, but that was a little too radical, even for Ginny."  
  
"Well, I don't know," Hermione said knowingly. "If my boyfriend were to cheat on me, I would go to extremes for revenge."  
  
"You mean you would whoop his arse in every class and try to make him feel slow?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I would try to find a new boyfriend, very quickly, who was better looking, smarter, and sexier than the previous one."  
  
"So that's why she chose Malfoy," Ron mumbled to himself.  
  
"So you're saying," Harry asked Hermione, oblivious to Ron's last comment, "that Ginny picked Malfoy to replace me because I'm not the fastest broom in the bunch and because I don't spend every spare moment either working out or styling my hair?"  
  
"Um, yes. That's pretty much it."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Harry slapped his hand on the table and started to leave.  
  
"Well Harry," Hermione asked him, causing him to turn back to her, "why did you choose to cheat on Ginny with Cho?"  
  
"Yea mate, I'm still not happy about that," Ron said, sending Harry angered looks. "She's my sister, for Christ's sake. Did you really mean to hurt your best mate's baby sister?"  
  
"No! Not at all!"  
  
"Then why did you do it Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Come on, spill! And the truth this time. Last time you told me you were 'letting Ginny down slowly while exploring other options'. And you told me you'd dumped Ginny all ready! I don't believe that after this morning. Don't lie to me again, Harry." Ron's face had started turning a light shade or red. Harry knew that this would soon change to a darker shade of red, indicating that Ron was capable of murder. No one messed with a red Weasley.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll tell. But Ron has to stop turning red." Ron held his hand up in defeat, but his shade of red barley lessened.  
  
"All right; Most of what I told Ron _was_ the truth. It wasn't working out with Ginny. At least, not for me, anyway. I really didn't know how she felt, but our relationship was becoming a little too serious for me. I just wanted to relax a little bit, so I was going to suggest we take a break. So you see; I was going to let her down slowly.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have lied about dumping her, but I was telling everyone I had, explaining that I would prefer if they didn't talk about it, because it was a touchy subject for Ginny. So when Cho asked me to help her study for her Defense Against the Dark Arts test, I saw no problem in it. I didn't realize that she really was planning on.  
  
"We met by the lake, and it surprised me that she didn't have any books. She was sitting with her feet in the water, and I sat down next to her.  
  
"'Harry, do you like me?' she asked.  
  
"I was taken off guard and stuttered out an answer of, 'Well, I...I...I guess. I mean, you...you're pretty, and nice. Yea, I guess...I do like you.'  
  
She was staring at her feet for a while and I thought I had offended her, until she whispered 'Kiss me,' under her breath."  
  
"And you _did_?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well yea! I mean, it's Cho. I know you're a girl Hermione, but even you have to see that she's gorgeous."  
  
"So this morning wasn't the first time you've kissed her?" Ron questioned, turning red once again.  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Was it the second?" Ron was turning redder as time passed.  
  
"No," Harry squeaked out.  
  
"Harry," Hermione asked calmly, trying to keep Ron from killing Harry, "how long have you been seeing Cho?"  
  
"You mean starting with that day at the lake?"  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded.  
  
"And ending with today?"  
  
They nodded again, steadily growing more impatient.  
  
"Well, I think it's been about...uhm...close to...approximately-"  
  
"Harry," Ron said, with a tight smile, "just tell us. I'm not in the mood for anymore excuses. _Please_, don't make me any madder."  
  
Harry looked around for an escape route, but soon found out that all of them would take him close enough to Ron for his friend to jump on him. Harry closed his eyes, readying himself for a blow from Ron.   
  
"A week."  
  
Ron sighed deeply. "All right, I can deal with that. You told me you broke up with Ginny two weeks ago, so I was assuming that it would be longer than that. But for Merlin's sake Harry, when were you going to _tell_ Ginny? The girl has a right to know!"  
  
"I was going to tell her tomorrow, actually. I wanted to make sure it was going to work with Cho before I dumped her."  
  
"So Ginny was your fall back?" Hermione had been quiet up until now, but this set her off. "Harry James Potter, I'm ashamed of you! You were using Ginny! Saving her in case it fell through with Cho, that's disgusting!" Hermione stood up and stormed out of the room. Ron shook his head and followed.  
  
"Why me?" Harry asked to no one in particular before laying his head on the table.  
  
"Harry?" a voice behind him said. He looked up to see Cho, who seemed concerned. "What's wrong Harry?" she asked, sliding onto the bench beside him.  
  
"Nothing Cho." Harry hung his head and stared at his hands for a few seconds. Then he shook his head more violently. "Actually Cho, there's something I need to tell you. You know what happened at breakfast this morning? Well, I haven't been very honest with you lately."  
  
A/N- Yes, another chapter! Hope you all like it. Since I've gotten such wonderful and motivating feedback on this story, I have decided to finish it before I continue my other stories. The sequel however (yes, there **will** be a sequel) will come out after I have finished one of my other stories. I would like to send many thanks to my beta reader, Cecile Li. Please leave reasons I should dedicate a chapter to you in your reviews! Thanks so much! Later Dayz!  
  
-TKF :-D  
  
**Responses**-  
  
**Cecile Li**- Again, thank you for beta reading for me. It really means a lot to me.  
  
**ZOE IS THE SHIZ**- Thanks so much for reading this, Zo. If you want to, I have other stories. The link to my homepage is in my journal and my AIM profile. Yes, I really do wish I was Ginny. Draco is oh so hott! I am glad your socks were rocked. Did I rock them again?  
  
**Squeaks**- Get that chapter up, girl! I can't wait to read it!  
  
**Dadivunv**- Who said Ginny/Draco was an unlikely pairing? It could happen!  
  
**Elenrod**- All right, to get your format, first type it in word, like usual. Then you have to add the codes. Put at the top (without the stars), after every line, and (word) for bold. Italic, underline, and center are the same as bold, but with I, U, and CENTER, respectfully. When you're done, save the document in word pad but make sure you save it as documenttitle.html. The html is very important. Then go to the drop down bar and choose text document. It will ask you if you're sure you want to do this, say yes. That should be it. E-mail me if you need anymore help.  
  
**Fancyeyes** and **AislinnStar**- Glad I could get you to read, even if you don't like D/G. But, if I may ask, why not?  
  
**MasteroftheAges**- Hi Alex! I'm so glad you like it! A masterpiece? Thank you! blows kiss  
  
**Only a Handful of Time**- See, I took your advice! Authors Note at the end! Thanks for catching that for me. I forgot about when they were in the hall and he added another Galleon. Oops!  
  
**Hermione-April**- No, I've never written a song fic, but this one will involve songs. Is that close enough? Hehe  
  
**Dakota Reynolds**- Yes, I know Ginny's true name. Though I had to look up the spelling on JKR's site. Thanks for catching those for me! I've got a beta now, so it should be better, but you never know.  
  
**Kristen Dianne**- OMG thanks! That was one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! I feel so loved! The musician thing was something I've read before, but I wasn't planning on doing. But the idea came back to me and I found a way to fit it into my plot line. So glad you liked!  
  
**Future writer of America**- anything I can do to bring it up to a 10?  
  
**Mo the Deatheater**- Yes, I liked Virginia better too. It was such a pretty name. I would keep Virginia, but I like to be book accurate, so I'm using Ginevra.  
  
**Dreamy-crazygirl**- I understand your weakness for British guys. I have one too. I'm not sure if there's going to be R/Hr in this one, but there defiantly is in the sequel. I love Pinky and the Brain too! I'm so sad that it's barley on anymore. TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! LOL Thanks for you're feed back!  
  
**Nalia-Snape, PaintPro1000, moonymagfinicent, Zvezdana, Death Immortalitis, a-sam, Poky, Queen of Nightfever, the-girl-named-kittie, Kate, Happy happy reader! , Scary-Girly, sassy-diva2004, roshani, Chelsea, bigreader, cf, SweetiePye2332, youngwriter56, Ana Luthor, IslandGirl-11, lilcykomonkey, kumaragirl, Starrynight12312, draco's lover, restless-soul63, Ashen, The Poepiemonster, Kali Lestrange, Bighearted fan, Beast Trainer, Cool Milena,** and **Candy-Ice**- Thank you so much for you're reviews! I have almost as many reviews with this story as I do on my story which had twenty more chapters. Thank you all so much! I love you all! 


	5. Harry's Slap in the Face

**Payback **

Chapter 5- Harry's Slap in the Face

"Harry, what happened?!" Hermione was sitting in her favorite arm chair, reading before her next class started. She had looked up when the portrait hole opened and was not at all surprised to see her friend. Despite her bitter feelings for him at the moment, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He had a large handprint across his cheek and looked like he had just been sentenced to death. He was holding his glasses in his hand because they were broken and the glass cracked.

"I'm not in the mood, Hermione," he groaned. "Can we talk later?"

"No, Harry, now. You lied to me about Ginny, so you owe me one. What happened?"

Harry sighed and flopped down in a chair next to the fire. Almost in a moan, he said, "I told Cho."

"You did?" Hermione perked up right away and slammed her book shut. "That's wonderful!"

"Wonderful, my arse! Look at my cheek! She bitch slapped me!"

"Oh, and you don't deserve that?"

"Well, I guess I do, but I still wasn't expecting it."

"So, what did you tell her exactly?" Hermione asked with a bright smile, relaxing back into her chair.

"Well, she came over to me right after you and Ron left and she asked me what was wrong, so I told her I hadn't been the most truthful of people lately. I told her I was still seeing Ginny when I had first kissed her and I hadn't technically dumped Gin yet. That's about when she gave me this." Harry indicated to his cheek. "She then proceeded to push me off the bench, and my glasses fell off and got away from me. She started yelling something about me being a bloody git, which I seem to be getting a lot of lately. By the time I found my glasses, they had been stepped on, as you can see." Harry held up his glasses by one stick, showing the decimated shape they were in.

Hermione took out her wand, sighed, and muttered "_Reparo,_" fixing the glasses immediately.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, putting his glasses back on. "Now I won't have to give the password to every portrait I pass."

"I still can't believe you, Harry," Hermione said, charging right back into the subject at hand. "It's disgusting that you would cheat on Ginny and just save her for a backup girlfriend. Ginny's my friend, and so are you, but right now, I don't know what to think of you."

"I'm sorry! Sheesh, what do you people want from me? A letter written in blood? I apologized to Cho already!"

"Yes, and now you owe Ginny an apology as well. I think you hurt her more."

"And you think Ginny will talk to me?"

"No, but you should at least make an attempt at amends. Harry, I think she loved you."

"No," he said, laughing, "she didn't love me. She just..." Harry got a thoughtful look in his eye and scrunched up his forehead in thought. "Did she love me?"

Hermione gave Harry a somewhat sympathetic look on her face and nodded her head.

"Aw bugger!" Harry slouched even further into his chair and began massaging his temples.

"Oh, come off it Harry! Just go apologize to her! You never know if she'll listen or not, but you have to give this a shot! Don't you at least want to be on friendly terms with her?"

"Would you ever be on friendly terms with the person who broke your heart?!" Harry practically screamed at her.

"Well, you don't know that you broke her heart."

"Well, doesn't it usually work out this way? You dump the person who loves you, you break their heart? It's not that complicated."

"The heart is a very complicated thing, Harry," Hermione practically whispered.

Harry cocked his head at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Hermione?"

"Nothing," she said, more to herself than to Harry.

"There's something. Come on, you can tell me."

"Really, Harry, it's nothing." She was looking him in the eye now, as if she were trying to convince him she was not lying.

"Is this about Ron?" he asked quizzically.

"Really, Harry, that's none of your business." Hermione was biting her words, trying to get him to drop the subject.

"All right, all right. But don't think this won't come up again." Harry stood up, giving Hermione a knowing glance and headed for the portrait hole, leaving for his History of Magic class.

"Hey Gin! Wait up!" Harry had just left his History of Magic class, and was on his way to Divination when he saw Ginny in the halls. '_Now's as good a time to apologize as any, right?_' he reasoned with himself.

Ginny spun on her heal and glanced at Harry briefly, before turning back to her conversation with Colin. Harry ran to catch up with her and was about to grab her shoulder to turn her around, but then thought better of it. Instead, he stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Gin, can we talk?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I must be off to Care of Magical creatures. Maybe you could talk to Cho? You two seem to have gotten a lot _closer_ lately." Ginny was glaring at him like one would glare at their worst enemy.

'_Like I would glare at Malfoy,_' he thought to himself. '_Well, maybe not how Ginny would glare at Malfoy, but how Ron or I would. Merlin, Ron is going to kill that bloke. What was Ginny thinking?_'

"Gin, I just want to explain myself to you. It's all-"

"It's all a big misunderstanding, is that it? Is that what you were going to tell me, Harry?" Ginny's words were practically dripping with malice. "Well let me tell you something, Harry Potter; I don't need you. You heard me, I don't need you. I should have broken up with you weeks ago, but you seemed needy, and I pitied you. We all pity you! You have no parents and Sirius died, who doesn't pity you? My reaction was due to surprise only, nothing else. Not love, not revenge, not jealousy. So stop thinking of yourself so highly, Harry. You're only human." Ginny spun around and headed for the front doors. "Come on, Colin," she called over her shoulder.

Colin gaped at Harry for a moment before looking to Ginny, and then back at Harry. He shrugged and ran to catch up with Ginny. "What was that about, Gin?" he asked, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"I'll tell you later Colin." They walked out of earshot, leaving Harry staring at their retreating backs.

'_Well Hermione,_' he thought, '_I tried. I really did try. But I'll have to try again._'

A/N- There you are, another chapter! I know, I know, 'Where's the Draco/Ginny?!' I'm getting to it, don't worry! Once all of this stuff gets worked out, there's even more time for all the fluff you guys want! Next chapter will be with Ginny, Collin, Hermione, and maybe a little bit of Draco. I would like to take this chance to thank Ana Luthor. She had graciously offered to translate this story into Portuguese for me. Thank you so much Ana! If any of you are interested in trying to decipher the Portuguese (I admit, it is fun to try!), the link is in my bio. I hope you all liked it! Later Dayz!

-TKF :-D

**Responses- **

Bigreader- The snoggin scenes will come with time, relax, relax. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, so it may take a while. I need to get this stuff out of the way, but then it will be snog city. :-p

**Ashen**- Yes, I must agree that while Ron is overprotective of Ginny, he's not a drama queen, er, king. I too like the Playa!Harry better than some over versions. Like Emo!Harry is not a favorite of mine. I'm not trying to make Harry out to be the root of all evil, but confused at least. Glad you like it!

**Kali Lestrange**- Yes, I now that my version of Harry is an ass, you can just say it. Hehe No, I don't RP, though it sounds so fun! I would do it if I had more time on my schedule. Do you know of any good RP's that are fun to read? That's pretty much all I have time for. LOL

**TKF finally writes. The world can continue revolving**- Zo, is that name long enough? Shish. I do not love the Pimp, Zo. I just like him. Thanks for the thank-you card. It made me laugh. If you could please find that word again, I'd fix it. That's why I like the CREATIVE CRITISIM! Zoe is the shiz like soda pop fiz!

**Death Immortalitis**- I'm getting to the D/G, don't worry! Actually, I'm not implying anything there. That was the same day at lunch, so Ginny and Draco won't meet again until after dinner.

**Squeaks**- Well, I didn't think Ron should over react yet again, so I did give him a light reacting. I know it's not the most realistic, but Ron and Harry are friends, so it does kind of make since.

**Ana Luthor**- Thanks yet again for translating! I am trying to take your advise and make my chapters longer, slowly but surely. Usually, I write 1000 words, this one's 1100, next will be 1200, and so on.

**Numberoneseeker**- Ya, it is a little OOC of Harry to cheat on Ginny, but at the same time, it's not that all out of character. Think of him as the emo kid he was in the fifth book, but with a inflated ego since he now knows that the fate of the wizarding world rests on his shoulders and he's confident he can win.

**Kerichi**- I'm really not trying to do AU. I'm trying to follow JKR, but that can be hard. My version of Harry is more of chasing after his childhood fantasies, you could say. Does that make it a little more in character? I hope so.

**eVAN**- Hi sweetie! I'm glad you like it so much! I'm so touched sweetie! Actually, you did spell it right, no worries. Please keep reading!

**Satine M**- OMG! I'm so touched! I'm so glad you like it so much! I also feel stupid. Does everyone who speaks Portuguese also fluent in English? I'm taking Spanish, but I suck at it. Thanks again for reviewing!

**a-sam, blub, Beast Trainer, Rednight-rider, Dracoluver2009, Poky, dadivunv, Luna Gypsy, IslandGirl-11, Jewely, Elenrod, Eleoopy, sweetcaroline3313, Kate, toriisen, the-girl-named-kittie, CoolMilena, Kristin Dianne, LilyK,** and **the sheep moos**- Thank you guys so much for reading! It really means a lot to me! Half of the motivation for updating was you guys, the rest was disappointment from my life. Please keep reading and reviewing! I love you guys!


	6. Won't Harry be Surprised

Disclaimer: I do not now, have never, nor ever will own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to JKR, the great and wonderful. (So, this applies to the rest of my story.)

**Payback**

Chapter 6- Won't Harry Be Surprised

"Aw, Gin! That all sounds awful! Life's hell right now, isn't it?" Colin and Ginny were walking down to their Care of Magical Creatures class, right after their confrontation with Harry. Their scarves were wrapped tightly around their mouths to protect them from the cold of early November. Ginny had just finished telling Colin about all that had happened with Harry since that morning. He had taken her side, obviously. Was there really another side?

"I just want to get back at that bloody bastard. The whole thing with Malfoy was just the beginning in my opinion." Colin had never heard Ginny use such harsh words before. She was usually very civil-tongued and he was a bit taken aback at her brutal language.

"And to top it off, you had to kiss Malfoy," Colin said, trying to lighten the mood slightly. "Oh wait, sorry, not kiss; be choked to death by his tongue. How did you stand that by the way?"

"It wasn't that bad. He's a pretty good kisser. It doesn't surprise me with all the 'experience' he supposedly has. Made him all the more perfect of a choice. I just wish I could have seen Ron and Harry's faces. It must have been priceless."

"Yea, I wish I could have seen them too."

You could practically see the idea come to Ginny as her eyes lit up and she turned to Colin. "Would you _pay_ to see their faces?"

Colin raised his eyebrow at her. "Gin, what are you thinking?"

"Colin, just answer the question: Would you pay to see their faces?"

"How much money are we talking about?"

"Seven Galleons or so."

"Yea, I guess I would pay that much. Why, did you have a video camera hidden somewhere when Malfoy kissed you so you could record their reactions?"

"A what?" Ginny asked, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Muggle invention. Sorry, I keep forgetting things I grew up with are of no necessity here. A video camera records moving images and you can play them back."

"Oh, well I didn't use a vivio kammer, but I think I have an idea of how to recreate the scene, in a way."

"Gin, are you going to kiss Malfoy _again_?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary, but I do have a wonderful idea."

"Malfoy!" Draco turned around to see who had called his name, and upon seeing it was Ginny, smirked. She was running through the packed down snow from her Care of Magical Creatures class to catch up with him as he left the greenhouses after Herbology.

"What is it now, little weasel?" he asked as she caught up with him, breath visiable in the air from her panting.

"I need another favor. I'll pay you." She held out the seven Galleons Colin had given her during class.

"You want _what?_" Draco looked disgusted.

"I need another favor, like earlier. Ron and Harry think I'm dating you, so I want to keep up that image. Will you walk me into the Great Hall for dinner and kiss me on the cheek before going to the Slytherin table?"

"No."

"Please Malfoy?"

"What am I to you, weasel? A convenient substitute boyfriend? I'm not a man whore, Weasley. Get Creepy-Creevey if you need a shag, I'm not interested." Draco started towards the castle. "Oh by the way," he called over his shoulder, "you still owe me ten Galleons. Meet me in that classroom after dinner. If you're not there, I will come find you and we don't want that now, do we?"

Ginny just glared at him.

"I didn't think so." Draco sneered, and continued on his way to the castle.

Ginny stood fuming and when Colin reached her, he was almost too afraid to talk.

"Uhm, Gin?" he said hesitantly

"How dare he insult me like that!? I do not need a substitute boyfriend! And I don't need a shag either! Merlin, he makes me so angry!"

"Well Gin, you are kind of using him." Ginny gave Colin a look that could kill, but Colin was feeling brave and continued. "You just want amusement out of him, and it costs him his reputation. I mean, your families are enemies and have been for ages. Do you really think that he and you together are doing wonders for what his housemates think of him? Gryffindors may think you're a bad arse, but Slytherins would think that Malfoy was going soft."

Ginny slowly took in a breath of air and exhaled, calming her nerves. "You really are too logical for me, Colin."

"No Gin, you're just too impulsive. You'll get me killed someday."

Ginny laughed and the first genuine smile that had crossed her face all day lit up her eyes. "Thanks Colin."

"No problem, Gin." He put his arm around her shoulder and took her school bag from her so he could carry it, letting her relax.

"You know Colin, having you around is like having another brother. Except, I like you better than the blood-related ones."

"Thanks, sis."

Ginny laughed again, signaling that dinner might not be a miniature trip to hell and back.

"I've got to run guys. Homework, you know?" Ginny waved goodbye to her friends, who today excluded the Dream Team and headed for her room. She had decided to pay Draco after all and needed to get the money out of her trunk.

"Ginny! Wait!" Ginny turned on the stairs and saw Harry running towards her.

'_Merlin, not again!_' She simply continued walking, quickening her pace to add as much time as possible before Harry caught up with her.

"Gin!" Harry grabbed her shoulder, trying to get her to stop walking away from him.

"Don't touch me Harry!" Ginny didn't even look his way, just simply brushed his hand off and continued walking.

"Come on Gin! I need to talk to you. I want to apologize. If I'd've known that you were in love with me-"

"In love with you?" Ginny whirled around to face him. "Where the hell did you get that idea? I was **not** in love with you."

"But, Hermione-"

"Oh, Hermione said, didn't she? Well, that **must** mean it's true. I mean, Hermione knows absolutely everything, doesn't she? Everything from the date of the first Goblin War right down to how I feel about you. News flash, Harry: I didn't love you and never will.

"Sorry Gin, it's just-"

"Ginny!"

Harry and Ginny looked towards the voice they had heard, and were surprised out of their minds to see Draco headed towards them at a brisk pace. When he got to them, he snaked an arm around a shocked Ginny's waist and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Play along," he whispered in her ear. "I'll pay you."

"Get your paws off her, Malfoy!" Harry barked.

"Why should I, Scarhead? Besides, she seemed to be fine with me touching her last night" A suggestive smirk crossed Draco's face as he tightened his grip on Ginny's waist.

Remembering just in time to play along and not over react, Ginny simply slapped Draco lightly on the arm. "Draco! Harry doesn't need to know about _that!_"

Harry looked at them both, shocked. "Ginny, you, and _Malfoy?_"

"Surprised, Potter?" Draco was almost laughing he was enjoying this so much. All Harry could do was nod. "Well, we'll leave you here to drool all over yourself. Ready Ginny dear?"

Ginny nodded and was swept into Draco's arms. He walked her down the hallway and dropped her back on her feet once they turned a corner.

"What was that for, Draco?"

"Shh! Keep acting," he demanded in a hushed tone.

"DRAAAAAAACO!" a simpering voice called from around the corner.

"Here we go," Draco muttered, gritting his teeth.

Confused, Ginny looked in the direction the voice came from and was not surprised to see Pansy Parkinson. As soon as Pansy saw Ginny walking with Draco, she was stopped dead in her tracks.

'_So Draco needed help getting the whore off his back? Not a bad idea._' Ginny had to smile at his genius.

Pansy approached them cautiously, as if they could bite her. "Drakie dear, who is this?"

Draco flinched at his nickname, but replied all the same. "This is Ginny, Pansy. And my name is Draco, not Drakie, not Drake, Draco."

"Nice to meet you, Pansy." Ginny smiled and extended her hand to the girl. Pansy gave her a dirty look before quickly shaking Ginny's hand, muttering something about filthy Gryffindor scum.

"Now Pansy," Draco said, acting as if he were talking to a small child, "that's no way to talk to my Ginny, is it?"

"Your Ginny?" Pansy asked in dismay.

"That's right, my Ginny." Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny on the lips, as if to prove it.

"Draco," Pansy squeaked out, sounding on the verge of tears, "we're through!"

"No Pansy!" Draco had an obviously fake hurt look on his face. "Don't leave me."

Instead of answering, Pansy ran down the hall, sobbing. As soon as she was out of shot, Ginny burst into laughter.

"That was bloody brilliant, Malfoy," she managed to gasp out between burst of laughter.

"My pleasure to amuse you Weasley."

When Ginny finally stopped laughing, she stood up straight and looked Draco in the eye. "So, are we even?" she asked.

"No, not at all. I had to snog you Weasley, you simply had to stand there. I'd say you still owe me five Galleons. But I'm also guessing that you don't have the money to pay me on you so I will have to wait until tomorrow to get it from you. Am I anywhere near close?"

"Bullseye," Ginny muttered. "By chance do you know where the Gryffindor dormitory entrance is? I'll pay you tonight if you do."

"You mean behind the portrait of that fat lady?"

"Yes," Ginny was surprised. No one was supposed to know where the entrance to another house was.

"Being Head Boy does have its perks." Draco sighed in a holier-than-thou style. "Lead the way, Weasley. I always do have trouble finding that bloody portrait."

Ginny scowled, but led Draco in the direction of her dormitory none the less.

'_Won't Harry be surprised._' She thought to herself, and smirked.

A/N- Yea! Another chapter! And it's my longest yet! Seems from your review that no one really likes Harry. You all liked when Cho bitch slapped him. LOL I think that was the most fun to write. I'm leaving Friday for a week long vacation, so don't expect any update during that time. Don't worry, I'll update the day I get back because I have a chapter all ready for you guys. Thank you so much for all of your feedback! It really means a lot to me! Thanks to my beta, Cecile Li, and my translator, Ana Luthor. I lurve you both! Just a quick note, if you do not leave your review for the most recent chapter, there will be no response for you. And leave me reasons to dedicate chapters to you! I like doing that. Later Dayz!

-TKF :-D

**Responses-**

When you're strange, faces come out of the rain. When you're strange.- Again with the long names Zoe! LOL Thanks for the feedback. Do you think my plot is moving too slow? gasp Zoe, did you talk to the grocer? I'm not telling you you should, but it might turn out better in the end. Ha, listen to me. I'm too stupid to take my own advice. You really sound like a critic. Hehe Please keep reviewing!

**Luna Gypsy**- Actually, in my version, Cho isn't mad at Harry anymore. She's sort of recovered from her anger and has a little crush on him. How was that G/D? In character enough?

**Natsumi Akimoto**- There is a highly recommended list? I thought that was just something FFN was experimenting with.

**Kali Lestrange**- A G/D RPG? Awesome! I'll read it when I'm not trying to update! Thanks!

**Kerichi**- Though Harry crying would have made the scene rather funny, I think it seems a little OOC, don't you think? I mean, how often do you see guys 16 years old cry, except in movies and on TV?

**Ana Luthor**- Thanks yet again for doing this all for me! Lurve you girl! This was my longest chapter yet! Proud? LOL

**Mo the Deatheater**- Virginia does sound better. Definitely liked it more. If you go to her website ), there is something there (fun stuff aka the coffee mug) where it says that her name's Ginevra.

**Kirstin**- Hi kirstin! Thanks for reviewing! I caught all those mistakes and changed them. You can check if you want to (though I don't know why you would...)

**Elfofeternity7**- Hey Jenn! I knew you would review, I believe in you! You should try to read the Portuguese version, it's fun to try! LOL

**Debora Dumbledore**- Ack! Yet another Brazilian person who is fluent in English! I feel so stupid in my one-language-speaking mind. Glad you like it! Please keep reading and reviewing!

**Az**- They're out of character? NO!!!!!! Gha. Is it really that bad? I like them this way! LOL Would you mind if I sent you chapters before I post them so that you can tell me if they're OOC? I would really appreciate it.

**DreamsOfSirius**- Hope you like the world of D/G! You are welcome to join us! The fight between Harry and Cho was right after I ended the 4th chapter, when Cho asked Harry if there was anything wrong and he said he hadn't been the most truthful person lately. That's when he told her and she bitch slapped him. grins Please keep reading and reviewing!

**Stompy-Sanji**- I'm glad you liked my summary! I always think that's the most important part of a book, when you're looking for a good one in the store. That and the cover, but I can't really have a cover for my fanfiction. There really is a recommended list? Where is it? There's not really a Harry/Hermione/Ron thing going on. Don't worry, that will be explained in later chapters. It's all leading up to my sequel. I'm so glad you reviewed! Thanks so much!

**RussellGrl15**- I have heard people say that this is funny, but I never really thought so. Should I put humor as a sub category? I am working on making my chapters longer! This is my longest yet! And I'm trying to make each one 100 words longer. So this one should have been 1200, but you got an extra 300 word treat. Thanks for reviewing!

**Bigreader, Bighearted Fan, a-sam, Squeaks, IslandGirl-11, Branmuffinpower, Cataclysmic, Amazing, ProloguorFerrum, Ashen, Cecile Li, Beast Trainer, HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13, Anne-Evans89, Slytherin Queen, JessieRose, Dakota Reynolds, Slips DeGrins, Elenrod, laur, AislinnStar, Death Immortalitis, Poky, starcutie, dadivaunv, crazyknarf, hermione04, hunni07, Shima And Tempis,Breezefire, naughtygrl, little-angel123452000, miss rix, Jeeths, libra, Rosepetals678, Meli,** and **JoeBob1379**- Thank you all so much for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me! You all seemed to like when Harry got beat up. LOL That was fun to write. And there was some D/G action for you! How was it? You must know that that's not all! Tune in next time for more! Lurve you all!


	7. Slip on Slide

**Payback **

Chapter 7- Slip on Slide

When they reached the portrait, Ginny turned to Draco. "Do you mind?" Draco simply shrugged and turned around. "Wizards Chess," Ginny whispered to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and Ginny gave Draco's robe a tug, telling him he could turn around.

"Wait out here for me, all right Malfoy?"

"No way, Weasley. How do I know you won't go in there and never come out? I'm coming with you."

Ginny sighed. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this one, am I?"

"Nope."

"Not even if I give you my word that I will bring you the money?"

"No. I've never trusted the word of a Weasley before, why should I start now? I'm coming with you."

Ginny sighed again and beckoned for Draco to go inside the portrait hole.

"Be careful, child," the Fat Lady advised, oblivious to the prior conversation. "Don't do anything you may regret later."

"Oh, don't worry, you fat bitch," Draco said with a smirk. "We're always careful." With that, he disappeared into the Common Room."

Ginny followed and closed the opening, but still heard the Fat Lady mumble, "Humph. Slytherins!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head, thinking just how right the Fat Lady was. When Ginny's looked to Draco, he was scanning the room with a look of disgust on his face. He was receiving looks from disgusted faces as well. The Slytherin emblem on his shirt clearly marked him as the enemy and everyone in the Gryffindor common room was wondering why their hated enemy was in their private sanctuary. Moreover, the sixth years present were wondering why Draco Malfoy of all people was there. Lavender and Parvati looked shocked and Seamus looked murderous.

"Merlin, Weasley!" Draco exclaimed. "How do you live here? It's so bright, and that red, what an awful shade of red! Well, I guess anything's better than that shack you live in, right?"

That was the first crack Draco had made at the Weasley's finances all day, which hit Ginny as somewhat of a shock. Their wealth, or lack there of, seemed to always be the butt of Draco's jokes.

"Well Malfoy," Ginny said, quickly recovering from her momentary shock with a witty comeback, "just remember, home is where the heart is. My heart is at home, but your heart seems to have come out your rear and flushed down the loo. What a wonderful place your home is!" The Gryffindors near by snickered at Ginny's remark and a triumphant smile crossed her lips.

"Just get me my money," Draco spat out, staring daggers at Ginny. "Unless, that is, you don't have it. But I shouldn't be surprised. You are a Weasley after all.

Ginny glared at Draco and headed for the stairs. She was about half way up when Draco started up after her. He had only taken two steps before the stairway turned into a slick slide and he lost his footing and dropped to his knees on the common room floor. He stared at the former staircase wide eyed. Not because of his amazement at what had just happened, but because Ginny was coming down the slide towards him, screaming.

Draco had just enough time to get out of the way before Ginny landed hard on the floor, back up, where Draco was only moments before. She seemed to have had the wind knocked out of her, because it was a few seconds before she issued another sound, breaking the silence of the common room. When Ginny had screamed, everyone turned and saw her come sliding down the stairs and they were all now staring at her unmoving body in shock. Ginny groaned and rolled over onto her back, moaning in pain.

Seamus was the first one to react. "You all right, Gin?"

In response, Ginny grabbed her ankle with repeated shouts of, "Oh, bugger!" Seamus rushed over to her and took Ginny's ankle in his hand.

"Damn, Finnigan! Trying to kill me?" Ginny was trying her hardest not to cry, but the pain from her ankle was intense.

"No, Gin, just trying to find out what the problem is. Damn, if I'd only paid attention in that class Dad had me take. Then I'd know if this was a sprain or a break and I'd know how to treat it. If only there hadn't been a Quidditch match that night!"

"Oh, shove over, halfblood!" Draco stomped over to the two and took Ginny's ankle in his hand. "Tell me if this hurts," he said and lightly poked Ginny's ankle bone."

"AH! Yes, that hurts! Bloody hell, Malfoy!"

"It's broken," Draco said calmly. "You might want to get her to hospital wing to get that fixed up."

Seamus blinked a few times before getting over the fact that a Malfoy had just helped a Gryffindor, let alone a Weasley. "Uh, right," he managed to get out. Seamus crouched next to Ginny and tried to lift her, but couldn't.

"You really are thick, aren't you?" Draco asked in an amused tone.

"All right, you try to pick her up." Seamus stood and crossed his arms, ready to watch the present spectacle.

"Now why would I try to do that?"

"You mean you're not going to help her?" Seamus was dumbfounded. "She may be a Weasley, Malfoy, but Ginny is a person, and people sometimes need help, even from Malfoys."

"Uhm, Seamus, I'm right here you know." The two males looked down and saw the youngest Weasley, still lying on the ground. Her arms were crossed over her chest, but she was still wincing from the pain her ankle was causing her.

"Sorry, Gin, but this git is being a smart arse and won't help me lift you."

"Who said anything about lifting her?" Draco asked.

"Ok, Mr. Know-it-all, how do you plan to get Ginny here to the Hospital Wing?" Seamus had his arms crossed again, ready to be amused.

"Like this." Draco took out his wand and pointing it at Ginny, muttered something under his breath. Seamus closed his eyes, fearing that when he opened them, Ginny would be a pile of ashes. When no one in the Common Room gasped, Seamus opened his eyes to see Ginny still lying on the floor, now with a stretcher under her. Draco caught Seamus's eye and shook his head.

"_Locomoter Ginny_," Draco said, doing the swish-and-flick wand movements that would make the stretcher levitate so that he could take Ginny to Madam Pomfrey. Keeping Ginny out in front of him, he directed her towards the portrait entrance.

"Wait!" Seamus called after them. "I'm coming with you. I don't trust you alone with her, Malfoy."

"Whatever you say, Finnigan," Draco replied. "Now, open the bloody portrait before I decide to drop her."

Seamus did as he was told, and Draco levitated Ginny out of the common room, headed for the Hospital Wing.

"Oh goodness! What seems to be the problem here?" Madame Pomfrey had just turned away from an abnormally large birdcage with a small yellow canary sitting on the bottom, chirping loudly.

"I fell down the stairs once they turned into a slide," Ginny replied, lifting her head.

"I'm sorry I don't understand dear, but you can explain once you're fixed up. Stretcher this way Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Pomfrey led them to a bed at the end of the isle and had Draco put the stretcher on it before waving her wand and having the streatcher disappear.

"Her ankle's broken," Draco said simply before sitting down in a chair next to the bed. "She was going up the stairs to her room and Finnigan was following after her because she forgot her quill and when he stepped on the tried to step on a stair that wasn't there.. I was lucky enough to find Finnigan carrying Weasley this was and was able to conjure up a stretcher to get her here faster."

"I am sure Miss Weasley is very thankful for your kind actions, Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey had not even looked up from examining Ginny's ankle. "If you will please excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back with a potion that will have Miss Weasley better in a second." Madame Pomfrey walked to her office, leaving the three alone.

"Where'd that story come from, Malfoy?" Seamus asked.

"Well, I couldn't exactly tell her it was I who stepped on the stairs and caused Ginny to fall. She would ask why I was in the Gryffindor common room. This way, there are no questionable actions and no one gets in trouble."

"Thanks Malfoy," Ginny said through clenched teeth. She was still in unimaginable pain. Draco simply nodded.

There was a loud popping sound from the large birdcage that caused all three of them to look in that direction.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do!" Ron was practically fuming.

A/N- Uh oh! Cliffhanger! This is only my second one, isn't it? I'm so proud of myself! Usually I have cliffhangers for every chapter. Anyway, I just had the best vacation, so I wasn't able to write, but I finished this for all of you before I left, so I hope you like it! I am so touched that you all like this so much. I hope it never gets boring for you and that you all keep reading and reviewing! It means so much to me. Later Dayz!

-TKF :-D

**That chapter was dedicated to Ashen because of her support and because her review was amusing. It was SUPER DEE DUPER!**

Responses-

Hyparly4sugar- I don't think of constructive criticism as 'Ugh, this is so bad, I can't believe I'm reading this' but more of 'I think your story could be better if you did this'. So thanks for your criticism, it really helped me. OMG! I am on the recommended list! I feel so loved.

**HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13**- No! Defiantly no Pansy/Ginny/Draco triangle! Well, who knows? I'm not even sure.

**Kerichi**- I will defiantly read it when I find the time!

**Lovablechick**- Yes, this is GW/DM, don't worry. I'm getting to that. I'm so glad you liked it so much!

**RussellGrl15**- I know Draco is OOC, but I'm trying to make his a realistic as I can. I do hope Ginny and Draco get together in the books, but I understand that that will probably never happen. It makes me so sad to think. sighs

**Ashen**- You got your dedication! Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it so much!

**Debora Dumbledore**- Well, you seem like you're fluent in English. Don't worry if you can't understand it completely, Ana will be caught up with this pretty soon.

**Funkynerd**- So glad I could bring out the Draco lover in you! He really is a hottie, isn't he? Hehe

**CrimsonEnchantress**- I will add humor as a sub-category, no worries there. I'm glad you think my Draco is becoming more like the real Draco. It's really hard to write him. I'm not exactly sure how long this will be. Long enough for Draco and Ginny to get together, of course. I'll be sure to read your stuff as soon as I find the time. Thanks for reviewing!

**Miss rix**- But I have reasons for Harry's evilness! I really do! NO! NOT THE DREADED FRYING PAN! Is it Teflon? shudders Well, Draco really is a bit OOC, but I'm getting the feeling he's being more like himself now. Have fun in Florida?

**Hunni07**- My sequel is actually not centered around G/D. It's more of a R/Hr story. This story will only be long enough for Ginny and Draco to hook up. Thanks for your review!

**Shima And Tempis, Meli, tripchick, kittybro, Mo the Deatheater, Reilly Sparcs-Malfoy, Gryffindor-Gal79, Lillian-is-fickle, Beast Trainer, HPfreakout, Elenrod, DanielLover00, the sheep moos, lifelesshpfreak, Hermione-Granger17, dancingleis, starryn1ght, Death Immortalitis, Dakota Reynolds, a-sam, sassy-diva2004, IslandGirl-11, Perfect by Nature, ForgottenWhisper, Kali Lestrange, Dracoluver2009, Branmuffinpower, Luna Gypsy, JoeBob1379, bigreader, Clare Ward, Icelandic Morning Glory, Breezefire, Kate, lil-ch-angel, Cecile Li, Rednight-rider, taniita, pinkelephant, zuvalupa, love eternity, LilliannaRose, MalcomTalcum, naughtygrl,** and **aurienna**- Thank you all so much for all of your reviews and support. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last. I'll try to post as soon as I can for all of you. Thanks again. blows big kiss


	8. Two Wonderful Actors

**Payback **

**Chapter 8- Two Wonderful Actors**

"Ron?" Ginny managed to stutter out. "How...why...who-?"

"Why are you in a bird cage, Weasel?" Draco asked, as smooth as always.

"None of your business, Malfoy," Ron snapped. "Ginny, mind telling me what's going on?"

"Fine, Weasley." Draco seemed rather insistent on getting his answer. "I'll just assume you like pretending you're a bird. Or maybe I should tell everyone you're an animagus since you just morphed from a canary. Wouldn't it be amusing to see what the Ministry of Magic has to say about that?" Draco's trademark smirk crossed his face and he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"I'm not an animagus, Malfoy! Even if I were, do you think I would want to become a canary? Now way! I'd rather be a falcon," Ron protested hotly, his ears turning into a faint pink.

"Oh what a touching, lovely story," Draco drawled. "Since you're not an animagus, mind telling me why you were a canary, Falcon Boy?"

"Too many Canary Creams. Fred and George are too smart, making creams that are so good you can't stop eating them. Only downside to that is being stuck as a canary for a long time."

"Then maybe you shouldn't eat so many at once," Ginny said, relieved it was just Canary Creams. "Merlin, Ron! You can be really thick, you know that?"

"Well, I'm not thick enough to kiss a Malfoy!"

"Hell, Ron! Get over it already!" Ginny did not seam the least bit happy. "I'm not a little owl you can control and send wherever you want! I'm your sister, an actual human being. How long will it take to get that through to you?"

"Gin, I'm not trying to control you!"

"Bullshit, Ron! Bullshit! Why do you think I was even dating Harry in the first place? You! You set us up, you pushed him to ask me to be his girlfriend. It's all because of you!"

"Gin, that wasn't me! That was all Harry and-"

"MR. WEASLEY!" Madame Pomfrey had just come back from getting Ginny's potion and she was looking more cross than usual. "There will be no yelling in this infirmary, patient or not. Now that you are back to your usual form, I suggest you leave. Mr. Finnigan, will you please escort Mr. Weasley back to your dormitory? I do believe you are in the same house, am I right?"

Seamus nodded. He had been so quiet that the others had almost forgotten he was in the room. He slowly stood up and walked to the door. Ron stepped out of the birdcage and followed after shooting a threatening glance at Draco, who was relaxing in the bedside chair.

"Drink this, Miss Weasley," Madame Pomfrey said, thrusting a glass full of a purple liquid into Ginny's hand. Ginny took the glass and swirled the contents tentatively before taking a small sip. She barely managed to keep the drink in her mouth as the liquid hit her throat and made her feel sick.

"Best do it in one drink, dear; goes down better." Ginny screwed up her face and, pinching her noose, drowned the potion in one gulp.

"Erlack! What's in that? Alligator heart?" Ginny was sticking her tongue out and shuddering from the taste still on her tongue.

"Crocodile actually. Mr. Malfoy, will you please pour a glass of water for Miss Weasley?" Madame Pomfrey gestured towards the pitcher of water on the bedside table.

"Oh, Madame, I would, but I have unfortunately hurt my wrist after tripping on a stair this afternoon. I'm afraid I'd drop the pitcher should I try to pick it up." Draco put a finger to his wrist and rubbed it slowly, wincing in false pain.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy! You're just like your father, did you know? Always coming up with reasons not to do simple tasks." She marched around the bed and poured Ginny's glass of water. "Drink this Miss Weasley and you may be on your way."

"That fast?" Ginny asked before drowning the glass.

"Yes, that fast. Stand up and test it if you like. I promise you'll be fine to walk on it."

Ginny swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood on her left foot, slowly putting weight onto her hurt right ankle. Not until she was standing with her full weight on her ankle did she finally believe Madame Pomfrey. She walked around the bed just to make sure.

"Bloody brilliant, the bloke who came up with that."

"Yes, a regular Merlin, wouldn't you say?" Draco said in a bored tone.

"Oh come off it Malfoy. You're just sore because you couldn't get in a good line with Ron before he left."

"I'm not 'sore' Weasley. Merely tired, it has been a long day." He sighed dramatically causing Ginny to roll her eyes in disgust.

"Malfoy, you're such a pansy some times, you know that?"

"Oh really? Am I?" He was smirking, that sickening smirk that drove her mad.

"Yes, you certainly are. But I have to admit, you remind me of Percy a lot of the time. You two have a lot in common." Draco shot out of his chair, marching right over to Ginny and standing only a fraction of an inch from her amused face.

"Get this straight, Weasel, I am nothing like you or the rest of your family. Your blood may be just as pure, but your upbringing is nothing compared to mine. The Malfoys will be better than the Weasleys until the world ends. It's a shame you can't see that now; it will be a rude wakeup call later in life."

Ginny was no longer smirking and was glaring into Draco's eyes. "Upbringing does not determine superiority, Malfoy; only how you act towards others. I'm sorry your father was unable to teach you that. Maybe when he's finally sent to Azkaban and you and your mother are left alone, you'll realize it. What will you do when he's gone, Draco? What will you do when the superior figure in your life is gone? When the Dark Lord comes to you to fill his shoes, will you be ready? Or are you ready already? Ready to take over for your bastard of a father?"

If it was possible, Draco stepped even closer to Ginny. "You have no right to assume such things about my family. You have no proof of any of your accusations and should never say such things about _your_ superiors."

Ginny smiled a sly smile and took a step back. "Very Percy thing to say." She walked to the infirmary door and tossed a smile over her shoulder at an enraged Draco before disappearing around the corner.

Draco stood there for a moment longer before running after her. He caught up to her at the bottom of the stair case and grabbed her wrist. Ginny turned around and before she could do anything, he slammed her against the wall.

"Do _not_ offend me, Weasley. It may be one of the last things you do." He was pressing her forearms against the wooden door behind them and had his face so close to hers that he could smell the healing potion still on her breath. They glared at each other for another moment, and then he smirked.

"Do you know what room this is behind you, Weasley?" Ginny looked around her but before she could say anything, Draco interrupted her thoughts. "This is our little snog room, darling." He removed his grasp from her forearm and placed his hand on her hips. He had decided to have his fun with the youngest of the rodent family before sending her scurrying back to her hovel. "What say you and I recreate our little escapade from this afternoon, hmm?"

Ginny looked at him is disgust. "Stop playing Malfoy, I'm not as naive as you think." She tried to remove his hands from her hips, but he held strong, pulling her body closer to his own.

"No tease, all truth." He dipped his head, resting his forehead on hers. She turned her face, avoiding him.

"Let me go, Malfoy. You've done enough damage already today."

"Damage?" He lifted his head, feigning surprise. "What damage have I caused?"

"This whole mess we're in! Who knows what kind of rumors there are going around Gryffindor about the two of us! By the time I get back, they'll all think we've slept together!"

"Would that really be so bad, precious?" He removed a hand from her hip and ran a finger down her face.

With only one of Draco's hands holding her, she was able to get out of his grasp. Running up the stairs, she didn't have to turn around to know he was chasing her; she could hear his footsteps and calls and was sure anyone else anywhere close could hear them too. She had to lose him. No, she couldn't lose Draco; he could outrun her any day and he probably knew the castle better than her because of his prefect duties. So what option did she have left? She had to trick him into somewhere he couldn't get out of. _Oh, _this_ will be easy. Damn my luck. _

Ginny turned around to face him, almost knocking him over in the process. "Why do you tease me, Draco?" she asked him. "Do you just want the prize of a Gryffindor? Not only a Gryffindor, your worst enemy's ex-girlfriend."

Draco was temporarily stunned that she had stopped the chase and didn't answer immediately. "Of course not Ginny. It's just that," _Think quick jackass!!! _"I enjoyed that kiss so much, I was wondering if there was a chance for another."

"Well, I don't know about that." Ginny was acting innocent, avoiding his eyes and playing with her hands. "After all, you are a Slytherin and I am in Gryffindor. People will think-"

"Oh, fuck what people will think, Ginny. What do they know anyway?" This act was so corny it was almost making Draco sick.

Ginny smiled, playing her role in the scene as well as Draco. "Come with me." She smiled and grabbed for his wrist, leading him to the next landing and through the door at the top. Ginny had no idea where they were and didn't really care. She headed for the next door she saw. She opened the door slightly and turned to Draco. "Are you sure about his?"

"I'm never unsure of my actions," he told her.

"Good." _Lord, please forgive me for what I am about to do. Amen._

Ginny grabbed Draco's shoulders and kissed him deeply. In the moment of shock, she spun him around and pushed him towards the door. Ginny knew that after that moment of shock passed, she was done for. She shoved Draco into the room with all her might, just managing to get him far enough back to close first for the stairway and then up to Gryffindor tower.

She stopped running only when she reached her dormitory. The rest of her dorm mates were asleep, so Ginny got ready for bed silently and snuggled beneath her blankets.

_Well,_ she thought, _that was certainly enough adventure for one day._

A/N- Yes that took forever and I am DEEPLY sorry. Can you all ever forgive me? I had swim season and then I just got lazy, so please forgive me. Well, not for getting lazy, there's not excuse for that. Ok, I'm done babbling. I have a request that will help me get these chapters up a little bit faster. No offense to my beta (Cecile Li, I love you) but would anyone like to be another beta for me? The more I can get the better. That way, I could send it to all of you and when I get it back from most of you, I can post it. (Cecile, this is in no way to say you are not working up to your standards, just to catch some of the things both of us miss and get these up faster) If you want to apply, please be someone who is able to check their e-mail often. If you're interested to beta in any way (grammar, spelling, characterization) just leave your e-mail in your review and I'll add you to a list. For anything besides characterization, please be at least in high school. Thanks so much. Also, I might be changing my name to Maroon 5 Moron. Yes, my name will change with my music tastes. Thank you all who waited for this and hello to all new readers! Later Dayz!

-TKF :-D

**Responses- **

**Ami-ImaTomLOVER**- I'm a Tom lover too! Hehe I was recommended? Tell her a huge thank you from me! I feel so loved!

**Ana Luthor**- Take you time with the Portuguese! You're being a total doll so don't feel any pressure.

**Ashen**- actually, even I don't know exactly what's going on in my fic. General idea, but no details. So suggestions are always welcome!

**CrimsonEnchantress**- Well, I should have had them act in the common room, maybe. But Draco was only being paid to act in front of Harry, so I guess it works. Draco taking Ginny to the hospital wing was defiantly because he wanted his money. And hey, thanks so much for that motivator. It's what really got me writing.

**Deb Flor**- No! You're English is great! Really, it is. Thank you so much for reading! It really means the world to me. kiss

**Diva-Crazy-Girl w/problems**- Would you mind reading through it before I post if they're so badly OOC? I don't like it when they are, but I can never really tell. Please?

**Gryffindor-Gal79**- There wasn't a really big point to this chapter, mostly that Draco still hasn't gotten his money. He came close, but no cigar. It is mostly pointless, but there was a reason for it.

**Hex Of The Unseelie**- HEX! Actually, I wouldn't mind Draco coming over to poke me with bananas. Draco in my room for any reason would be great. Hehe.

**Hunni07**- Actually, I'm not all too sure about the sequel anymore. It will be some G/D, but more R/Hr. That is, if I ever get it out. Actually, you make a lot of sense. LOL sorry this took so long!

**Indiegurl2008**- I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really glad. hehe

**Kali Lestrange**- Of course you can post a link! I'd be honored! Thanks for reading!

**Krlinha-Malfoy**- Thank you so much for reading! It's so awesome that people in Brazil are reading this! I'm never going to get over it.

**Lyra Lestrange**- Thank you so much! Gosh, I've just gotten the attack of the Portuguese speakers. Hehe, just kidding, I love you guys!

**Meli**- Actually, you have a very good point. Well, it was sort of a writer's error, so we'll say it's because they're only acting like that in front of Harry. Does that work? I hope so.

**Mirai3k**- You'd beta for me? GREAT! What's your e-mail, I'll send you the next chapter. Thanks so much!

**One who has not been loved by a grocer. I'm the only broken hearted loser you'll ever need**- And once again with long names. Hehe, I love you Zo. God, last time I updated was when there was the grocer craze. Who's the lucky man now? Huh? Huh? Hehe

**Silk Gowns**- Yes, this is very strongly D/G. It's my major ship. Please keep reading! Sorry it's not your favorite, but I'd love the feedback none the less.

**Stompy-Sanji**- I had so much fun on my vacation! It was the best ever! God, I miss those guys. Yes, I did find the recommended list, but I can't find it anymore! Where'd it go?

**Youngwriter56**- Please forgive me? Please? angel face

**Beast Tainer, crazyknarf, Mo the Deatheater, elfofeternity7, hyparly4suger, MiSSxMELON, Russelgrl15, HPfreakout, bigreader, Breezefire, pinkelephant, Miah The Storm Wolf, Suzaku's Rose, Kerichi, Stupidia, Slytherin Queen, Hermione04, naughtygrl, DuskTilDawn, flipsides, Samurai-Kagome, Stormy Nights, AnitaBlake/BuffyFan, LilliannaRose, Branmuffinpower, Secure Secrets, Shima And Tempis, CarEoDreaM, IslandGirl-11, little-angel123452000, JoeBob1379, Mi, Operate, MalcomTalcum, Ron's Only Girl, Annabeave, LilyK, Mandy, HarryPotterFan670, hurricanesfly, dracoshotty, Escritor, FrostQueen4eva (x2),** and **ScrewyLouie12**- Thank you all SOOOOOOO much for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I love you all. Please keep the reviews coming!


	9. Draco's Dilemma

**Payback **

**Chapter 9- Draco's Dilemma**

Draco would have loved if his evening had ended when Ginny's did, but he was not as lucky as the youngest Weasley. It didn't take Draco long to find an unlocking charm strong enough to get him out of the room, and he headed back to his dormitory. As soon as Draco entered the Slytherin common room, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping for quite some time. Pansy had been waiting up for him and as soon as she saw his face, she raced towards him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Drakie Darling, I was so worried! Where have you been? Was that evil little rodent bothering you?"

Draco removed her arms from around his shoulders and held her arms firmly by her side as he said, "Pansy, I am not yours. I never have been and I never will be yours. It is no concern of yours what I do, so stop caring. You can't control me."

"Oh, don't be silly, Drakie Dearest. You know that we'll be married as soon as we get out of this place."

"Who told you that?" Draco had never heard anything about a wedding to Pansy Parkinson before and he completely refused to consent.

"Isn't it obvious? We're both of high ranking pureblood families and our parents are friends. I can't believe you hadn't guessed before now."

Draco refused to believe that his family would force him to marry. Let alone force him to marry Pansy. On second thought, his father was forced to marry his mother. And the same with his grandparents. Actually, he could not think of a Malfoy who had not been forced to marry. _Just perfect_, Draco thought, _I must uphold a family tradition by marrying my obsessive stalker. Oh how I love my life. _

"Pansy, how about you go to bed. We can talk about this more in the morning." Pansy's eyes lit up, looking excited at having time for her and Draco set specially aside. She nodded enthusiastically and hurried off to her dormitory.

As soon as she was out of sight, Draco sat down on a regal green sofa and started massaging his temples, trying to think how he could get out of marrying Pansy, even if it were the last thing he ever did.

_Well first off,_ he thought to him self, _how does she know this for sure? For all I know, she could be making this all up. _

Draco stood and walked over to the hearth and grabbed the floo powder bag that was always kept there. He took some out of the bag and sifted it around in his hand for a minute before tossing it into the fire and saying, "Malfoy Manor!" Draco knelt and put his head into the fire. The fire spun around his head for a moment and when his vision cleared, he was looking into the kitchen fire of his home. _If you could even call it a home_, Draco thought. _Looks more like one of those Holocaust camps Adolph Hitler set up._ It surprised Draco how few Muggles had guessed that Hitler had had some other control on them besides power of words. Of course Hitler had been a wizard. In fact, he was Draco's grandfather's best friend's cousin. A pureblood of course. And Hitler didn't kill him self, it was an Avada Kedavra cast by an Auror. _Stupid Muggles._

"Lebby!" Draco shouted to the nearest house elf. The frightened elf dropped the pot it was washing and looked around wide-eyed for the voice with no body. "In the fire, Lebby," Draco said in a bored tone. _Stupid house elves. _

Lebby turned to Draco and instantly swept into a deep bow. "Young master has come to visit, he has! Young master has taken his own time to visit and is talking to Lebby! What can Lebby do for her young master?"

"Oh, stop groveling! You know I can't stand groveling. And stand up straight, I'm at your eye level here and it just doesn't have the same effect."

Lebby stood straight and said only, "Yes sir."

"Much better. Now Lebby, are my parents asleep already?"

"Master is out for the night, but Madame is in her bedroom reading. Ellie just took her a plate of crackers, so Lebby is sure."

"Good, go get my mother."

"Yes young sir." Lebby started to bow but remembered what sir had said and simply scurried off to alert her Madame of her son's presence.

Draco waited impatiently for a couple minutes before his mother came into the kitchen.

"Draco! My darling boy, how are you? Why are you here so late? A boy your age needs his sleep."

"Mother, did you promise my hand to Pansy Parkinson?"

Narcissa was taken aback by the bluntness of her son's question. "Why, no, not yet. But don't worry, Draco, we soon will."

Draco sighed. "Mother, is there any way I can convince you not to?"

"Draco, you know our family tradition," Narcissa said with a laugh. "Your father and I are allowed to pick your bride. It's been a family tradition since the beginning of the Malfoy bloodline. It's how we keep our blood so pure."

"I know mother, but is there no way at all to not have me married to Pansy? Any way at all?"

"Well, I suppose if the Parkinsons refused, then we could find someone else for you, but there's very little chance of that happening, Draco. The Parkinsons think very highly of you. They've been waiting for us to offer your hand since the day Pansy was born."

"But if they refused to take me as their future son-in-law, then you could find someone else?"

"Well, theoretically, yes. Of course we'd find someone else."

"Just out of curiosity, what would cause the Parkinsons to refuse?"

"Well, how you act towards Pansy, if you all the sudden became incredibly sour toward her." _And I'm nice to her now? _"Or if you decided to befriend a Gryffindor, or something else ridiculous like that. Ha, Draco, can you imagine? You, friends with a Gryffindor?"

Draco smiled at the prospect of the idea. It did seem preposterous. But then again, if it meant getting out of marrying Pansy, he was willing. Draco was willing to do anything to get out of this.

"Well, thanks mother."

"Anytime, sweetheart. Make sure to be nice to Pansy; it would be hard to have to find you someone else. And remember, your father knows everything that goes on at Hogwarts."

"All right, mum. Goodnight."

"Good night, darling."

Draco pulled his head back out of the fire and moved to sit with his back against the couch. _God damnit! I don't want to marry that whore! _Draco stood and started pacing in front of the couch. _I just need a plan. A way to make friends with a Gryffindor, but not make friends with a Gryffindor. This is so low, me and a Gryffindor? _

Draco stood and went up to his dorm bathroom. He got into the shower and let the hot water run all over his body, washing some of his tension away. This was Draco's way to clear his mind: the one place he could think. _I need to over do this. Make it so there's no way possible the Parkinsons will let me marry Pansy. She obviously is too thick to realize I'm being a prick to her, so I need to do the Gryffindor thing. Friends with a Gryffindor? Well, definitely not Scarface or Falcon Boy. Thomas? Not extreme enough. Finnigan? Still not extreme enough. Longbottom? That just might work. His parents' views on the Dark Lord will_ not_ make the Parkinsons happy. God, I'm desperate. _

Draco got out of the shower and pulled on his boxers before climbing into bed. Crabbe was snoring loudly, but Draco was prepared and cast a silencing charm around his bed. The last thought to cross Draco's mind before he went to sleep was: _What the bloody hell is Longbottom's first name? _

"Ginny?"

Ginny was having the weirdest dream she could remember. It mostly involved Draco and herself in situations that made her uncomfortable. He was looking into her eyes, just saying her name.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Draco? Damn, have you gone crazy?"

Ginny opened her eyes, finally realizing that the voice was not from her dream and found Hermione leaning over her, looking at her strangely. "You were dreaming about Malfoy?"

"Yeah, nightmares," Ginny fibbed.

"Well, hurry up and get changed. Collin's feeling sick so you're coming to breakfast with us this morning."

"And by 'us' you mean...?"

"Ron, Harry, and I of course. Now get changed unless you want to go to breakfast in your jimjams."

"Or, here's a thought, I could go with Dennis."

"He can come with us, now get moving."

"Hermione, I'm not eating with Harry and Ron. If I do, I might kill them."

"Oh, come off it Ginny. Harry didn't mean it all."

"'Didn't mean it all'? 'Didn't mean it all'!? Hermione, he cheated on me! He broke my heart! Don't you stand there and tell me he 'didn't mean it all', because he very bloody well did."

Hermione sighed, knowing she would never win this battle. "Fine, we'll have breakfast alone, how's that sound?" When Ginny didn't object, Hermione went on. "We won't even sit with them. We'll sit at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, okay?"

"No. I refuse to have anything to do with the Ravenclaws." Ginny rolled over in bed and only then did Hermione remember that Cho was a Ravenclaw too.

"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry. Well, where _do_ you want to sit? At the Slytherin table or something?"

"Actually," said Ginny, finally getting out of bed, "that doesn't sound too bad."

"Draco?"

Draco was having another one of his horrible nightmares. In this one, he was being married to Pansy against his will. There were Dementors holding him at the alter and they were slowly sucking his soul out. The priest had just asked if he took Pansy to be his wife and Draco was having a hard time saying anything.

"Draco?"

"I DO NOT!"

Draco sat straight up and his head collided with something hard. He lay right back down and started rubbing his head with only a singular, "Damnit!" He heard a high pitched cry and opened his eyes to see Pansy writhing on the floor, screaming pitifully.

"My head! You cracked my skull, Draco! I'm dying! What did I ever do to deserve this? I'm dying!"

"Oh, suck it up, wench." Draco bent down and carried Pansy into the common room and lay her down on a couch.

There were only a few first years in the room, and Draco instantly barked orders at them. "Go get me a wet washcloth!" he said to a round brunette boy who quickly scurried off. "And you," he told a skinny blonde girl, "go get Madam Pomfrey."

"You look here," the girl retorted. "Just because I'm a first year and you're older doesn't mean you can-"

"GO GET MADAME POMFREY!"

The girl looked shocked and took an involuntary step back before hurrying off to the hospital wing.

"Oh Draco," Pansy said, looking at him through teary eyes, "you saved my life." She ran a hand down his chest and he finally realized he was wearing only his boxers. "How can I _ever_ repay you?"

_Oh fuck no!_ Draco bolted for his dormitory, slamming the door behind him. He quickly grabbed his clothes and pulled them on before leaving his dorm and heading for the dungeon entrance. He didn't stop, even for Pansy's cries begging him not to leave.

_Saved her life, my arse! God, that bitch has problems. And now I'll be the little hero to her parents. Fuck._

Draco headed for the Great Hall for some breakfast. He only stopped briefly to allow Madam Pomfrey to pass him without questions about his second need for her in two days. He needed a peaceful meal to help him escape the horrors that Pansy had brought into his life lately.

But Draco should have known when he saw Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger heading towards him that his morning would be anything but peaceful.

A/N- Hello all! Like the speedyness? hehe Well, don't expect a chapter next week, it's finals. I'm so nervous! Gah! But I figured it out and I only need at 51 on my math final to get an A in the class. (Ya, it's that easy.) Thank you to my new beta's Jeni Draco's Girl and RosePetals678. And as always, thanks to Cecile Li, my veteran beta. Anyone else who's interested in betaing, just leave your e-mail but make sure to put a space between the and the rest of the address. If you don't, it doesn't show up in the review. Hope you all liked it! Later Dayz!

-TKF :-D (Maroon 5 Moron next time)

**Responses- **

**Ami-ImaTomLOVER**- I'd love for you to beta for me, but you're address didn't come right. All I got was therhpsrox Nothing after the . Try the space thing and maybe that'll work.

**MyA-LeE**- Gah! More Brazilians! Hehe, just kidding. I love you guys! It's so awesome that you guys are reviewing! I feel so loved. :-)

**Kerichi**- Actually, I have started your G/D fic, I've just never found the time to finish it! I'll try to fine time though, don't worry! I love your other one, though. Completely brilliant.

**Indiegurl2008**- Aw, thank you so much! And, from you're pen name, I'm guessing we're the same age. Class of 08? Aw yeah. hehe Did you use a thesaurus for all that or was it just from your head? Whichever, it amused me. hehe I love Peter Pan too! Well, a lot of it's because of Jeremy Sumpter, but I still love it. haha, I'm a dork too! Thanks again!

**Ana Luthor**- Put college first, Ana. I don't care how fast the translation goes up, and it's just not as important. Besides, if you get kicked out of college for failing, I do not want to be responsible.

**Secure Secrets**- He was acting just to be a prat and make Ginny feel stupid. (Not that I think he is in any way a prat, and even if he is one, a very hott prat at that.)

**Mirai3k**- I'd love for you to beta for me, and don't worry about not being about to do it this month. School always comes first. Drop me a review with your e-mail as soon as finals are over and I'll add you to my beta e-mails.

**Lessa-13-2004, bigreader, Elemental-sorceror, JustKiddin111, wilkinson's girl, purus.flere, zuvalupa, BronzeToast, HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, FrostQueen4eva, Rachel Tessen, CrimsonEnchantress, miss rix,** and** pink fluff**- Thank you all so much for all your reviews and support! They mean so much to me!


	10. An Exciting Accusation

**Payback**

**Chapter 10- An Exciting Accusation**

Crabbe and Goyle were casting terrible glances in Draco's direction as Ginny and Hermione came closer. They were stupid, yes, but not completely retarded. They knew there was something up. There had to be a reason that Draco was hanging out with a Muggle and a Weasley. Draco noticed their stares and decided it was best to face this problem head on. He stood and walked toward the advancing Gryffindors.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Weasley? And Granger too? Why don't we just have a party?!" Draco's face was as emotional as a stone, which was making Hermione very uncomfortable. Ginny, on the other hand, met his even gaze and smoothly retorted, "I just want away from my brother and Scarboy."

Draco's smirk came back at Ginny insult, but it disappeared again all too quickly. "I am not here for you to use at your will, Ginevra. Go deal with your own bloody problems."

"I saw Pansy on the way to the infirmary this morning, Draco. How is dealing with _your_ problems going?" Ginny crossed her arms and looked at Draco as if to say, "Your turn."

Hermione watched all of this with slight amazement that Ginny, whom up to this point she had thought of as passive aggressive, could hold her own this well against someone who made even Harry go completely bonkers. Hermione had a new found respect for the youngest Weasley.

"What happened between Pansy and I this morning is none of your business, Weasley. Nor is it applicable to this argument, if you must know. Now please make yourselves scarce before I am forced to do it for you."

With that, Draco turned and made his way back to the Slytherin table. When he sat down, Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances. Neither of them knew what was going on, as was usual, and neither of them expected to find out any time soon. They both turned back to their breakfasts.

Draco, on the other hand, was fuming inside. After his conversation with his mother the previous evening and this little run in now, he felt like no one valued the Malfoy name anymore. Not his mother, not Pansy, and of course not any Muggle or Weasley. His father was possibly the only other wizard on earth that understood the importance of the Malfoy appearance.

Ginny turned to Hermione with an angry look, before walking past her on her way to the Hufflepuff table. This seemed the only safe haven in the room; its lack of angry brothers or bitter blondes made it particularly appealing. Ginny sat down in a huff next to a boy the year behind her she did not know. He looked at her with a bit curiosity before standing up and leaving, giving Ginny only one confused look over his shoulder before exiting the hall.

"What was that all about, Ginny?" Hermione asked, occupying the now empty seat next to her. "I've never seen someone stand up to Draco Malfoy like that before. That was incredible! You just held your own and he just backed down. I wish you could teach me to be like that, it was spectacular!"

Hermione droned on and on, but Ginny tuned her out. She was more focused on her own thoughts. How dare Draco talk to her like that! Fat chance she was going to pay him back his money now. He'd just made her into a complete arse in front of the whole school! Well, maybe not the whole school, but she felt it was at least a good part of it. Not that she needed the help. Ginny had been doing a pretty good job of making herself into an arse lately without much help. Well, at least not help that she didn't pay for.

Ginny laid her head down on the table, narrowly missing a plate with a number of pumpkin pasties on it. This was about when Hermione noticed Ginny wasn't listening to her praise and changed her approach.

"Gin, you feeling all right? You've been acting really erratically since yesterday morning."

"Hermione, it's not something I want to talk about. It's a lot of things I can't tell you right now. It's complicated."

"Oh, come off it. It can't be _that_ complicated, can it?"

"_You have no idea,_" Ginny thought to herself.

"_That little brat better still pay me,_" Draco thought to himself. It was funny: At a time like this, all he could think about was money. This was even funnier because it was the one thing he didn't need. Draco snapped back to reality as he saw Pansy Parkinson walking in the Great Hall. She met his gaze and her face melted into a smile of devotion and admiration.

"DRAKIE!" She started running toward him and Draco barely had time to prepare for the assault that was coming.

Pansy attached herself to Draco's neck with such force that it would have knocked him over if he had not wrapped his legs around the table leg and tensed for impact. She began raining showers of kisses on his face and kept trying to turn his lips to hers, but he resisted better than she could have planed for.

Draco pushed her off and began wiping the wet kisses off his face with a napkin. "You horrid wench! Who do you think you are assaulting me like that?" Draco looked down on her with nothing but anger across his perfect features. Pansy smiled back up at him, oblivious of his rage.

"You saved me this morning Drakie. I just thought I would pay you back."

"No payback necessary, Ms. Parkinson. Now, if you don't mind, kindly leave me alone. I would rather not be in your presence right now."

"Oh, you seemed so happy in my presence this morning, Drakie darling." Pansy's smile was the last thing Draco wanted to see at this moment.

Draco rolled his eyes before reluctantly turning to Pansy, hoping against hope that this would be a quick ordeal. "Would you mind explaining yourself?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Draco."

"No, Pansy, I really don't. If I did, I would not have asked you to explain yourself. Now, if you don't mind, please explain." Draco crossed his arms and looked mildly bored.

Pansy picked herself up off the floor and dusted off her robes. She forced her way in between Draco and Crabbe, causing Crabbe and Goyle to both almost fall off the bench.

Pansy looked at Draco with what she must have thought was a seductive stare. In fact, it made her cheeks look fat, which made her look more like a pig than usual. "Oh Draco, don't play stupid, we both know what happened between us this morning. And if that's what you're ready for, I'm ready too."

Draco's bored stare inherited a bit of curiosity as he cocked an eyebrow at Pansy. "I am ready to take you back down to the infirmary, if that's what you mean. I think that blow to your nose maybe have affected your brain."

"Oh Draco." Pansy smiled and placed her hand on his thigh. Draco raised his other eyebrow, looking from Pansy's hand, which was near an area she was _never_ going to touch, to her eyes. "I know I wasn't imagining what I saw this morning. I know you want me, and I want you too."

Draco's eyebrows dropped back down as met Pansy's playful smile with a cool stare. "Oh really now?" he asked in a collected voice. His incredible discomfort at Pansy's closeness to his _area_ was completely undetectable in his tone.

"Yes," Pansy replied, moving her hand farther up his leg. "I have Care of Magical Creatures next hour, and I doubt anyone would notice if I wasn't there for _some reason_."

Draco resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Instead he took Pansy's hand and cupped it in his own. He gave Pansy a pleasant smile and patted her hand. "Pansy, darling," her eyes fluttered in a way that would make any man want to puke, "I don't know how best to say this, but I think, just maybe, I would rather fuck a frog. Just maybe."

Pansy looked offended, but just for a second. Then she laughed. "Oh Drakie, you're so funny!"

"Quite serious Pansy." He dropped her hand and reached for his goblet. He took a sip and looked over at her face. She was looking at him like he had just asked her to name all the countries in the world. He reached over and closed her open mouth. "Don't want to catch flies, now do we?"

"But…but…" She swallowed once, granting herself the ability to talk. "Then why were you so _happy_ this morning?"

The way she said the word "happy" made Draco raise an eyebrow again. "What are you implying Parkinson," he said in an irritated tone he knew would make her answer quickly.

"You know what I mean," she said. Pansy looked over her shoulder to check if Crabbe was listening, which he wasn't. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I looked down _there_ and you were _happy_!"

Draco bit his lip to keep from changing his expression any further. "Pansy," he said, in a voice a little louder than he would normally use, "are you implying that I had an erection this morning?"

Pansy looked around to see who had heard and was mortified to see that Crabbe and Goyle both were now paying full attention to their conversation.

"Draco, I-"

"You think I was so physically turned on by your presence this morning that I just couldn't control myself?" Draco cut her off and raised his voice at the same time. Now the entire Syltherin table was looking in their direction.

"Draco, please-" Pansy was turning red and looking around franticly.

"You sincerely think that because you woke me up this morning from my dream, that I, Draco Malfoy, got an erection from the thought of your naked body?" Draco was almost shouting at this point and most of the Great Hall was listening in on this conversation.

"No, not that. Draco, please-"

"What then Pansy?" Draco asked, lowering his voice a little now that he had the attention of the entire hall. "What do you think turned me on _so_ much this morning that I became sexually aware of you?"

Pansy's voice was a high pitched squeak now as she managed to say, "When I touched your chest." It came out almost as a question because Draco had made her so nervous.

"When you touched me?" Draco was back to shouting now, giving a show to everyone in the room. "I will have you know, Pansy, that I was completely honest with you earlier when I said what I would rather do than have an intimate relationship with you, and that still stands true. In fact, I would rather fuck a... a..." Draco looked around the Great Hall for some momentary inspiration. He found some at the Hufflepuff table.

"I would rather fuck a Weasley than have sex with you!"

Ginny and Hermione had been watching the scene between Pansy and Draco unfold like the rest of the school. Ginny had been watching with great amusement until this point. As Draco spoke these words, her face dropped from an amused smile to a cold hard stare.

The Slytherin table erupted in laughter, but the other three houses turned to Ginny, waiting for her to react. Ginny calmly picked up her bag and walked toward the front hall. There was no way she was paying back that scum back now. He could rot in the dungeons for all she cared. Rather fuck a Weasley indeed!

"Then why don't you? You had no problem kissing her yesterday."

Ginny barely heard Pansy's reply before she stepped out of the hall. Everyone went silent, waiting for a reply from Draco. Ginny turned on her heels and crossed her arms, also curious what the reply would be

Draco looked over to Ginny and met her gaze. Ginny saw the momentary look of pleading before he said the words that would condemn them both.

"Well, maybe I will."

Draco stood and walked over to Ginny, who tried to hide her surprise behind a stone solid face. She looked franticly over at the Gryffindor table, looking for Hermione and momentarily forgetting that she was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Instead of finding her friend, Ginny saw her brother seated next to Harry. Both were staring opened mouth at the fiery redhead. Her anger made her fume. When Draco reached Ginny at the door, she was about to erupt with anger toward her brother and ex-boyfriend.

"Shall we?" Draco asked. Only Ginny could see the pleading look he was giving her.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Why not? It's not like anyone would really give a rat's arse anyway."

Draco snaked his arm around her waist and started leading Ginny toward the dungeons. She only had enough time to look quickly over her shoulder and give Ron her best evil smile before they were out of view.

A/N- I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know you all must hate me for not updating for ever, but I really can't explain myself. I got caught up in high school and it was only Thursday that my friend Kirsten really got me re-interested in writing. I know it's been almost two years, but I really hope you all can forgive me and begin reading again! Also, my computer crashed, so if all my betas and any who are again interested would please leave their email, that would be wonderful! I know my style has changed a little, but that happens when you get older, doesn't it? PLEASE REVIEW!

Reviewer responses:

**SelfTenCen**t- Thanks for offering to beta! Can you now? Two years later? Haha

**Indiegurl2008**- I just added you as a beta and thanks for offering! If you need to change that offer, I completely understand. I am class of '08 so I understand how hectic Junior year is right now, haha. Please let me know soon! I didn't email you this chapter because I'm going out of town tomorrow and I wanted to get it up, but I'll get you the next one. Than you so much!

**Ami Landon Mendal**- I added you as a beta for the next chapter, too. Tell me if you need to be removed and I will. So sorry about the delay.

**Jeni Draco's Girl**- Ok, I remember you were one of my betas, but what's your email? My computer crashed and I don't have it! Please tell me ASAP!

**tOtAlLyxXxrUfUs**- You're an Aussie? Really? Haha, the boy that I just broke up with is an Aussie, lol. He taught me a lot about the country and I really want to visit some time! It sounds like such an awesome place!

**Miria3k**- Your email didn't show up! You have to put spaces around the at symbol for it to work. Annoying, isn't it?

**Lensman**- Congratz on being my 400th review!

**Krazyknarf, zuvalupa, miss rix, bigreader, Renor Fear, sakura-no-hana-hoshi, singer, A Paris Romance, FrostQueen4eva, shewhodanceswithsquirrels, lostfish, Lillianna Rose, Marie Rose, Candelabra, pinkelepahnt, honey-girl808, lovinspike, The Sacred Feminine, glitter doll, Xani, Poivre Blanc, LunerianPrincess, Bridgetmalfoy13, padfootedmoony, KyliaBlack, 143.like.w0ah, m-girls, numba-1-hp-fan, ana, Kisyu Black, Franinha Malfoy, stras. Weasley, Madeleine Toleri, Babi-gurl-chels, sidlovesnancy1979, **and **sophophobic**- Thank you all so much for your reviews! They're so encouraging and moving!

Thank you all! I hope I update soon! Laterzzz

-Luthina :-D


	11. No Longer Weasel

**Payback**

**Chapter 11- No Longer Weasel**

Draco made a bee-line for the nearest empty room he knew of. He pushed Ginny through the door in front of him, knowing he didn't need to save face now. He used the same charm on the door that had kept Ron and Harry at bay the day before.

Ginny seated herself in a chair and kicked back, waiting for Draco's explanation. She had been surprised at the pleading look he gave her in the Great Hall. She crossed her arms and was surprised to see Draco's face showing great relief.

"What's wrong, Pansy got you down again, Malfoy" Her grin was unmistakable.

''I'm not in the mood, Weasley." Draco sat down opposite her and put his head on the table with a sigh. "Who was I kidding in there, anyway?" She'll never believe that we're actually doing anything in here. And even if she does, she'll still come running back to me; the girl's hopeless."

Ginny reached out and touched him gently on the shoulder. "Draco, you really don't need her, so quit worrying about what she thinks or what she'll do."

"It's not that simple, Weasley." Draco picked up his head and turned it to the side so Ginny could hear him. "It's not about Pansy and what she thinks of me. It's just my life. It's what my father wants for me, and what my mother wants, too, for that matter."

"Is that why you two are always together, even after she cheats on you?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Draco sat straight up to look Ginny in the eye. "Why else would I keep running back to that disgusting little wench? You thought for a second that I actually like Pansy? That I enjoy her high-pitched voice in the mornings and her insisting that I am 'her Drakie'? Quite the contrary Ginny." Draco reclined in his chair and began rubbing his forehead. He let out a loud moan and banged his head back on the table.

Ginny had been sitting like a statue this whole time, keeping her arms crossed and looking forward. Now, though, she couldn't help the smile that came across her face. "Do you realize what you just called me, Malfoy?"

"Weasel?"

"Oh no, not Weasel."

"Muggle-lover than."

"Oh no, Draco. Not 'Weasel,' 'Weasley,' 'Muggle-lover,' 'Prat,' or anything like that. You called me 'Ginny.'"

Draco raised his head and looked at her quizzically. "So? That's your name, isn't it?" Draco put his head back down on the table to hide his anger. He had never called a Weasley by their common name before. He was not going soft and he refused to let some redhead who had dated Harry Potter to believe he was.

"You've never called anyone in my family anything that wasn't an insult or insome way condescending. What's wrong, Malfoy? Do you like me a little more than you care to admit to?"

Draco lifted his head and met her with an even glare that was as smooth as the table his head was on. "Don't you even imply something like that, Ginevra Weasley. I've never had feelings for anyone and I'm not about to start now."

Ginny smirked. "Of course Malfoy. I know you think I'm a disgusting rodent."

"That's quite accurate, actually: A dirty disgusting rodent."

"Oh come _on_ Draco." Ginny leaned forward and rested her chin on the table across from Draco, "You don't really think that. If you did, you wouldn't have kissed me."

"Oh, but that is what I think about you and your whole family."

"Draco, you know that's not true. You like me more than Ron at least, right? I know you'd never kiss Ron."

"Quite true, but kissing your brother would never anger Harry as much as kissing you did. And, Weasley, I would never kiss a man."

"Yea, be all man-like. But you know you like me better than Ron."

"What does it even matter anyway?" Draco was becoming bored with this whole conversation. "I hate you both the same, and that's the end of it. No one has a favorite pest."

"All right Malfoy; whatever you say." Ginny kicked back in the chair with a smile, knowing something had happened. Something had changed in the mind of the cold-blooded blonde and the wheels of change were still moving.

After two hours of silence, Draco heard footsteps in the hall and stood to leave. "Class is over, Weasel. And you still owe me five Galleons. Though I was expecting it this morning, I will extend you deadline until this afternoon. If you don't bring me my money, I _will_ be forced to come and get it from you and _no one_ wants that." With that, Draco stood and let his robes flow around him as he left the room and joined the stampede of students in the hall.

Ginny was still smiling to herself. She knew she had struck a cord with Draco. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so upset with himself. _Merlin, he's a confusing one,_ Ginny thought to herself. _I give up on men. They're just as confusing as Potions class._

Ginny walked to her next class, Divination, and sat down with Colin. Colin felt like he hardly knew his best friendly lately. She had been acting sporadically and associating with the one thing she despised the most; a Malfoy. Professor Trelawny began the lesson and Colin slid his book between him and Ginny when he realized she didn't have any of her Divination things in her bag. Everything in her bag was for her first class of the day, History of Magic, which she hadn't attended. Colin wasn't surprised when History of Magic started and he was seated alone at their usual table. Everyone had seen the little show during breakfast. Colin was so tempted to ask his friend what had happened, but knew this was not the time. Ginny was staring at the book on the table but seemed to be looking straight through it to the floor below.

"You all right, Gin?" he asked in a whisper as Professor Trelawny went on about crystal balls.

She nodded, but made no more effort to respond. Her mind was elsewhere.

He _had_ called her Ginny. Ginny, her first name! There was no hidden insult. Of course, this could be a slip, but who knows? Maybe he was just more used to talking to her now. That would mean they were almost friends. Did she really want to be friends with a Malfoy? Just twenty-four hours before, she had snogged him in front of the whole school, and now they were almost friends. Almost.

Class ended and Ginny was still wrapped in her thoughts. "I want you to write thirteen inches about what we discussed today!" Professor Trelawny called at them as they went down the stairs from the Divination tower. Ginny didn't even care. She had no notes, and knew she was just going to copy Colin's the next morning at breakfast, so why even try.

"Are you coming to lunch, Gin?" Colin asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"No. I think I'll go to the library and finish up my homework for Transfiguration. I didn't get it all done last night. I was… a little busy."

Colin knew exactly what had gone on the night before, but didn't feel like this was the best time to bring it up. He nodded and waved good-bye to Ginny as she turned for the library and he continued towards a lunch alone with his thoughts.

Ginny walked into the library and found a table in the back with no one around. Madame Pince was the only other person in the library during lunch, but Ginny didn't even want her anywhere nearby. Even though she had all intentions of finishing up some of her Transfiguration homework, Ginny was soon sidetracked by her current situation. Malfoy wanted his money, and she was NOT about to pay him any amount of money. This was finally getting interesting. She was almost friends with a Malfoy. What would her brother say if he found out? He had called her Ginny, and she knew he was caving. He knew it and he was afraid of it, too. But Ginny was excited. Maybe he wasn't evil. Maybe he did not hold the Dark Lord close to his heart as his father did. Maybe he wasn't the little prat she had always thought he was.

Maybe, but probably not.

What was she thinking? Ginny knew this was all wishful thinking. She knew Malfoy was going to play a huge part in her future because he was her generation of evil. As Lucius was her father's rival, she knew Draco would be Ron's. She just didn't want her family to get hurt. If there was anything she could do to get Draco to _not_ hate her family…

This was ridiculous. The Malfoys and the Weasleys hated each other: that was the end of it. There was no way of getting around it, and Ginny was not about to play the fool in thinking she had found a loophole where there was none.

_Just best to give him the cold shoulder, I guess_, she though as the bell for the end of lunch sounded. Ginny had only done a quarter of the work she was supposed to and knew that her next hour was not going to be fun.

"Thanks again, Luna." Ginny was frantically copying Luna's Potions essay, changing it here and there so Snape was less likely to notice, though he probably still would. She had had a bad Transfiguration lesson, and was not about to have a worse one with Snape.

Luna nodded lazily and looked back to the latest issue of _The Quibbler_. Just as Ginny finished and passed Luna back her essay, Snape entered the room.

"Essays on my desk NOW!" The class lined up to drop their essays on Snape's desk one by one. Just as Ginny was placing hers in the pile, Snape came up behind her.

"Miss Weasley, I notice that your ink is still wet. Finishing up at the last minute, were we?"

Ginny turned to the Potions professor and gave him her best innocent look. "I had a grammar mistake, Professor, and had to re-write it. I was lucky enough to finish just as you walked in."

"A likely story, Weasley. If this is in fact true, would you mind showing me the copy of your story with said grammar mistake?"

Ginny froze, caught in her lie. She looked down at her feet in defeat. She shook her head and Snape smirked. "Then what is the story, Miss Weasley?"

"I just finished it, professor. I started at lunch and finished just now." _Please believe me,_ Ginny thought to herself. _Please_.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your lethargy, Miss Weasley."

_That wasn't so bad._

"And detention," Snape added. "Meet me here after dinner tonight."

Ginny trudged back to her seat and slumped down next to Luna. _This day could_ not _get any worse. I'd love to see it try._ Ginny knew it was unwise to test her luck with a dare like that, but she was feeling risky. Nothing could make her day worse now; nothing.

A/N- Hey hey! Hope you guys like how speedy that was! I'm really sorry there's not G/D action in this chapter, but it's building up to some MAJOR plot elements! I really hope you like it! I just want to note, I went back and edited all of my earlier chapters for grammar and the such. I also took out the part about Draco's song. That was way too OCC and just wasn't going to work. Please R&R, I really appreciate the feedback and it makes me want to write faster! Laterzzz

-Luthina :-D

**Responses**

**Mirai3k-** Thanks for offering! Sorry I didn't get you on the list this time, but I'll put you on it next time. I got you on there now. Thanks!

**Ami Landon Mendal- **Thank you so much for being a beta for me! It's really nice to get some feedback from you! Notice I took your title:-) And I changed your name in my address book. Sorry about that.

**Madeleine Toleri-** Thanks for that! It really makes me feel special :-)

**Sidlovesnancy1979, bellaxsurrr, Gella, Candy, Lyssasoulles, angel-721, Fiorella Takaishi, eevie9, Charming-Lynn, Luiza Lestrange, Elen Helwa, **and **m-girls-** Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means so much to me to hear all of your encouragement and praise. I hope to be hearing from you all soon! Laterzzz!


	12. A Fight to the Finish

**Payback**

**Chapter 12- A Fight to the Finish**

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room doing her Divination homework while the rest of the school was in the Great Hall, eating dinner. Since she had detention with Snape that night, Ginny figured she should skip dinner and catch up on the work she had missed. Colin was supposed to be bringing her up some dinner. He was such a good friend to her. He was letting her use his Divination notes _and_ was leaving dinner early to bring her up something to eat. Ginny's stomach growled and she remembered she hadn't really eaten all day. Breakfast had been interrupted and she had skipped lunch.

_I hope Colin gets here soon,_ she thought as she finished up her Divination homework and cracked open her Charms book. As she did, Colin walked through the portrait hole and Ginny mauled him for the plate in his hand. She moved to the couch and began to eat. Colin came and sat next to her. Now was probably the best time to talk to her about what was going on with Malfoy.

"Gin," he began slowly, "I've been meaning to ask you some questions."

"Mkay," Ginny said with her mouth full of supper.

"It's about Malfoy."

At the mention of _his_ name, Ginny looked up and swallowed, momentarily forgetting about her dinner and her growling stomach. "What about him?"

"What's going on between you two? It's been weird since yesterday at breakfast. I understand Harry cheated on you and you're angry, but why are you hanging out with Malfoy now? He's like your worst enemy!"

Ginny thought for a minute before replying. "There's nothing between us, Colin." It's all business, all of it. In fact, I still owe him some money." _Not that I'll ever pay him, _she added to herself.

"Business? Gin, how is making out with him 'business?' You mean to tell me you paid him to do that with you yesterday? And that he's paid you for some of your other actions?"

"Yep. That's about it." Ginny suddenly remembered the food on her plate that belonged in her stomach. She began eating at an alarming pace. "But don't tell anyone, Colin," she added between bites.

"Yea, no worries Gin," Colin said. He stood up and walked to his dorm room, leaving Ginny to finish up her dinner and homework in peace. She couldn't help but notice the sad expression on his face.

"Ah, Ms Weasley." Snape was grading papers as Ginny entered his classroom. He only looked up for a moment before returning to his work. "You will be cleaning all of my cauldrons today, no magic. There is a rag and some soap in the cabinet in the back. As soon as you are done, you may leave.

Ginny internally groaned. There were at least forty cauldrons in Snape's classroom, and some of them were completely filthy. Knowing Snape, he would want to check the cauldrons himself to make sure they were up to his standards before actually dismissing her. Ginny got the rag and began to work.

Ginny developed into a rhythm with her cleaning that made the time seem to pass quicker. First she would scrub the upper rim, then the inside in an up and down pattern. Then she'd turn the cauldron upside down and clean the bottom in quarters. She hummed to herself as she did this, not daring to make any audible noise. Everyone knew Snape liked his quiet. After cleaning the forty-eight cauldrons in the room, Ginny put the rag and soap back in the cabinet and walked back to the front of the room.

"Professor Snape?" He looked up at her briefly before looking down again.

Ginny took this as a sign to continue talking. "I'm finished with all the cleaning, may I go now?"

"Yes, leave."

Ginny didn't need anymore instruction; she practically sprinted to the door. It was late, a little past eleven, and she still needed to finish a little of her History of Magic timeline before she could go to bed. It was a miracle Snape didn't check the cauldrons one by one.

When Ginny entered the Common Room, only Hermione was there, sitting with a book in front of the fire. Hermione looked up and smiled at her friend when she entered. "Hey Gin, how was detention?"

"With Snape? Never good." Ginny took a seat at the table she had left her half-finished homework earlier and began working again. After five minutes, Ginny was stuck. She couldn't figure out the order of the invention of Veritaresum and the discovery of the Swelling Spell. "Hermione, could you help me with this?"

Hermione closed her book and walked over. She looked at what Ginny was doing for only a second before saying, "Swelling Spell came first."

Ginny looked up at her friend in amazement. "Thanks Mione. You're a lifesaver." She gathered her books together in a pile and stood up. "You going to bed soon?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Yea, I really should. I don't want to stay up late reading again. It always makes me tired in the mornings. Hermione grabbed her book off the couch and the two girls headed for the stairs up to their dormitories.

"Night Ginny," Hermione said as she continued up the stairs past Ginny's room.

Ginny walked in and grabbed some pajamas from her trunk and went into the bathroom to change. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth before heading back to her room.

She noticed the drapes around her bed were drawn. Ginny knew she hadn't done that: they were open when she had gone into the bathroom. Gazing around, Ginny realized that all her roommates were in their beds, so there was no one trying to trick her. Remembering the scare when Sirius had been in the castle, Ginny knew it was not the best idea to check out the bed with no one at her back. Against her better judgment, Ginny walked to the head of her bed and drew the curtain back quickly.

"DRA-"

The rest of her shout was cut off by a hand across her mouth.

Draco looked around the Great Hall the whole time he sat at dinner. Ginny was no where to be found. He had told her he _must_ have his money today, and she was a no show!

_Nice try, Weasley, but not good enough. A Prefect can get anywhere._ Draco knew for a fact that Ginny had detention with Snape that evening. It wouldn't be too hard to follow her back to her dormitory and demand his money then. All he needed was patience.

Draco left dinner early and headed down to the dungeons to look for a prime spying spot. He found one quickly near Snape's classroom and sat down, ready to wait. He saw Ginny go into Snape's room, but knew accosting her then would be fruitless. There was no way she had his five Galleons with her now, and she couldn't run back to get them before her detention. He would have to wait.

It was almost three hours before Ginny came running out of Snape's classroom. He followed her to the portrait of the Fat Lady, always fifty meters behind. She didn't think there was anyone around, so Ginny said the password aloud and Draco was able to hear. He waited another twenty minutes before following her. Draco knew that Granger liked to stay up with a book pretty late, and didn't want to chance walking into the Common Room with her there.

The Fat Lady gave Draco a funny look when he gave the right password, but swung aside none the less. Draco was relieved to find the Common Room deserted. He walked to the staircase took his broom from the inside of his cloak. This staircase had fooled him once, and it wasn't about to break _his_ ankle. Draco mounted his broom and flew smoothly up the staircase. He heard running water in one dormitory and figured Ginny was in the bathroom. He found the empty bed and sat himself in the middle. To be on the safe side, Draco drew the curtains around him, and again began to wait.

When Ginny opened the curtain, Draco acted quickly and covered her mouth. "I won't cast a _Silencio_ charm if you promise not to scream again, agreed?"

Ginny nodded and Draco removed his hand. He lay down in the middle of her bed, making himself comfortable. "Nice little bed here, Weasel. Of course, nothing compared to my prefect room, but that's the price you have to pay for being mediocre."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny crawled onto the bed enough to draw the curtains back around them so no one could see. She realized she was sitting on a bed with a boy and suddenly became very aware of the fact she was not wearing a bra.

Draco stared at Ginny with an amused look that made her uncomfortable. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at him evenly. "My money, Weasley: I want it now."

Ginny got up and went to her trunk. She found the bag where she kept her money and opened it up. She had thirty Knuts and thirty Sickles and an IOU from Colin for three Galleons. _Bloody hell,_ she thought to herself. When Colin finally paid her, she'd have the money, but until then she was broke. The new robes she'd gotten before school started were nice, but they weren't worth this pain.

Ginny walked back to her bed and closed the curtain around the two of them.

"Where's the money, Weasel?" Draco had noticed she had nothing in her hands when she came back, and he was starting to get angry. He stayed reclined, but his gray eyes turned to steel.

"I don't have it right now." Ginny was glad this was all happening somewhere she was comfortable because this was _not_ going to be a fun conversation.

"You don't have my money?" Draco's frown turned into an amused smile that showed disbelief and anger at the same time. "Weasley, I told you that you have to pay me_ now_ and you're not paying me. How the hell am I supposed to believe that you'll pay me later?"

Ginny was becoming more and more uncomfortable as this conversation continued. First, she had realized her lack of adequate clothing, then that this situation was really not doing wonders for Draco's impression of her family and their financial situation.

Draco had in fact, not noticed Ginny's undergarment situation and was much more focused on the monetary problem he was now facing.

"I want that money, Weasley. And I want it damn soon."

"In the morning, when I can talk to Colin." Ginny knew she sounded young and scared, but that's exactly what she was compared to Draco. It was going to have to work for the time being. "I can get the money from Colin."

Draco had a sick and twisted idea in his head. He could get this money at the crack of dawn if everything went his way. And if he played his cards right, he might be able to get out of marrying Pansy.

"All right Weasley, give it to me in the morning. Wake me up at seven; I like to take a shower in the morning." Draco closed his eyes and made him self comfortable on Ginny's bed.

"Wake you up? Why would I wake you up, Draco? I'm not walking down to the stupid dungeons just to-" And then it dawned on her. Draco wasn't leaving. He had a plan, and it was not a plan Ginny was particularly fond of. On the contrary, she quite despised it.

"If you spend the night in this dormitory, I will get you kicked out faster than you can say 'wand.' And that's a promise." Ginny's eyes had become slits in her face. There was no way that scheming rodent was going to sleep in _her_ bed.

"Just watch me, Weasel." Draco didn't even open his eyes; he kept right on snoozing, internally complimenting himself on his marvelous plan.

Ginny grabbed a pillow and curled up on the edge of her bed. There was no way she was going to sleep in the Common Room and let Draco win. This was her fight too, and Draco wasn't the only one with a plan.

**A/N-** Hey ya'll! Hope that was quick enough! I've been kinda dragged down with school and the such, but I hope this was quick enough for you all! I'll try to keep updating like this when I can, but the next three weeks are going to be hard for me, because we're building up to finals, and then my play opens… Just don't give your hopes up. So, keep the reviews coming because it's so encouraging, I feel so amazing when I read them! Also, if anyone else would like to beta, I'd be happy to comply. The more the better! Laterzzz!

-Luthina :-D

**Responses**

**Angel-721-** Of course I respond to my reviewers! You guys take the time to respond to me, it's the least I can do. :-)

**tOtAlLyxXxrUfUs-** No, I hadn't written the song in yet. It was going to come in the end, but I decided to scratch it because it was too OOC.

**Fly me to the Stars, tutucute4u, first name last name, Flippinpenname, Redhead Obsession, jjp91, marz, Rock thy Socks Off-YAHOO, Charming-Lynn, Hermione-Granger17, **and **Goddess of Rock- **Thank you all so much for reviewing! Your reviews really brighten my day and make me feel that much better. I love you all!


	13. The Morning After

**Payback**

**Chapter 13- The Morning After  
**

Ginny woke up feeling stiff with a kink in her neck. _I suppose that's what one feels like after sleeping at the foot of a bed taken up largely by someone as despised as Malfoy,_ she thought to herself.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked over to where Malfoy lay sleeping. He was no longer in the comfortable reclined state he had been when Ginny closed her eyes. He was sprawled out across the bed, his head dangling off one side with the sheet tightly clutched in his fists. His face gave off the impression that he was fighting someone. As Ginny watched him curiously, he twitched and his foot collided with her shin.

"Ouch!" she cried out. At the sound, Draco twitched again and repeated his kick to her shin. "Bloody hell! Wake up, Malfoy!" Ginny shook his shoulder and Draco woke with a start. For a second, Ginny saw pure fear in his eyes, which was replaced a moment later by disgust.

"Don't touch me, Weasley," he spat out and brushed her hand off his shoulder.

"Is that a boy in here Ginny?"

Ginny quickly put her finger to her lips, begging Draco not to make a sound. "Of course not, Demelza," Ginny shot back quickly. "Just a picture I found in one of my books. Testy little thing. See you at breakfast!"

Draco waited until Demelza's footsteps headed out the door before whispering in Ginny's ear. "What's the matter, Weasley? Don't want your precious Gryffindor friends to know you have a Slytherin in your bed? It's not all bad; we're known for being magnificent lovers." He smirked before reclining in the bed again and resuming his relaxed position from the night before.

"You did not do as I requested, Ginevra. I asked to be woken at seven. It's 8:30. Classes start in a half hour and we have a bit of a problem. You seem to have a male student in your bed, something blatantly against school rules. As head boy, I could get you a month's detention easily. You are unwise to upset me so early in the morning."

"Easy, take my broom. Fly to the Quidditch field and make like you're coming back from an early morning fly when you re-enter the castle." Ginny peaked out from behind the curtains of her bed and when she saw that the dormitory was empty, opened them and started searching under her bed for her broom.

"It seems you've done this before, Weasley," Draco said with his trademark smirk on his face. "Is this how you sneaked Wonder Boy out of your bed in the early morning?"

"Yes," Ginny replied flatly, handing him her broom. "Take this as leverage until I can pay you. Now you know I have to pay you back before the Quidditch game on Saturday so you know I will."

Draco did not take the broom but considered her for a moment. "You surprise me, Weasley. Not as straight edged as one would think." They held gazes for a moment before Ginny thrust her broom toward him once more. "No need," he said, pushing it back. "I brought my own. How else would I have escaped that infernal staircase?" He retrieved his broom from behind the headboard of Ginny's bed and walked to the window. Just as he was about to push off out the open window, Ginny stopped him.

"You don't sleep well, Malfoy," she commented. "You looked like you were having a nightmare when I woke you. Thinking about marrying Pansy again, were you?" She gave him a half-hearted smile.

"No." Draco's face turned to stone. "I was thinking of how terrible it would be to marry you." With that he pushed off and soared out the window toward the front door of the castle. Ginny sighed. _I'm never going to know what he wants,_ she thought to herself. She scrambled to get her things together for class that day and headed to the Great Hall, hopefully with enough time to grab an apple before heading to Ancient Ruins.

* * *

The burning feeling was engulfing his entire body. Draco tried to lay rigid as he felt his skin slowly searing off his body.

"This is only a sample of the pain and suffering that will become you if you disobey me," a voice hissed. At first Draco thought it was the Dark Lord. But when the phrase was repeated, he realized it was his own father. "You must do as I say," his father's voice repeated. "You must kill who I tell you to, you must love who I tell you to, and you must follow who I tell you to."

When Draco awoke, he remembered all the details of his dream and knew it was not entirely his mind that had created the torturous images. His father had undoubtedly heard from his mother that he had paid a short visit to her inquiring about the Parkinsons. Lucius would have forced some thoughts into Draco's head about obedience by now, which were finding their way into his old nightmares.

Draco contemplated this as he walked into the castle and the Great Hall. Pansy was just heading out as he walked to the Slytherin table.

"Drakie!" she shrieked as she ran toward him. "I waited up for you all night and you didn't come back." She pouted. "I'm starting to think you don't want to after all."

"Don't want to bed you? Why, you do pick up faster than I gave you credit for," Draco retorted. "What I said before still stands true." Draco pushed past her and headed for Crabbe and Goyle, who were still seated at the table.

"The lie about preferring a Weasley?" Pansy called after him.

Draco stopped and spun to face her. "Yes," he said calmly. "I would much prefer her to you.

Pansy laughed. "What does she have that I don't?" she asked. Draco knew the response she was expecting. Pansy wanted him to be lost for words and admit that she was the only girl he could logically be with. But his response surprised even himself.

"She's cunning, not dim witted. She's independent, not a leach. She's smart enough to think of her own plots, instead of following blindly what others tell her to do." Pansy blinked. "I'm through with you, I really am. You think that just because your parents and mine are friends that you and I are destined to be together. Do you really think you could be happy with me for the rest of your life? Do you think you know now what everything will be like in five years? Times are changing, Pansy. You need to be ready because everything is going to change. Everything." Draco's voice had risen slightly while he said all this and a few second-year Hufflepuffs at the table close by were staring at him. Draco shot them a look and they quickly resumed their breakfasts with increased interest.

Draco turned and again headed toward Crabbe and Goyle. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of red. Ginny was just sitting down at the Gryffindor table next to Collin. She shot him a quick look. Draco bowed his head to look at the pumpkin pasty on his plate. Crabbe and Goyle, true to form, didn't say a word, only grunting when Draco sat down. After quickly scarfing down his food, Draco rose. He had no books with him for his first class, which was luckily Potions. He would have just enough time to head back to his dormitory and fetch them before going to Snape's class. As he headed toward the staircase, he saw Ginny walking to intersect his path.

"What now?" he asked with irritation. He had missed enough class in the past days because of this girl and he was not about to miss his favorite class because of her as well.

"I just-" Ginny stopped herself short. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say to Draco. She just felt the need to say something after witnessing his run in with Pansy. She had heard every word. She was walking into the Great Hall behind him and had stopped to hear what he would say. His words had surprised her. They weren't exactly nice, but they weren't outright mean either.

"You owe me money, Weasel," Draco snapped. "Five galleons. Go talk to Creepy Creevy and get it for me. I don't like to be kept waiting." He turned on his heel and stormed off to the dungeons.

"What was he saying about me?" Collin appeared from over Ginny's shoulder and caught her off guard.

"Oh, Collin! You scared me." Ginny recovered quickly from the start. "You owe me three galleons, remember? It was from our last Hogsmeade trip when I spotted you at Honeydukes. I need it."

"For your business deal with Malfoy?" Collin inquired.

Ginny looked around to be sure no one heard him. "Yes," she whispered. "I want this whole thing to be over with as soon as possible. It's getting weird. He slept in my bed last night!"

Collins eyes got big. He'd known that Harry had spent nights in Ginny's room, but never suspected that she would let Draco do the same.

"It's not like that!" Ginny scoffed. "He forced his way in and made me sleep at the foot of the bed like a dog as a way of getting back at me." The hurt look on Collin's face told Ginny he didn't believe her. "Really, Collin," she reassured him, "nothing happened."

Collin nodded, obviously not believing her. "I can get you your money after lunch," he said while looking at the carpet. "I've got Charms now, but I'll give it to you in Herbology."

"Thanks, Collin," Ginny said. She gave his hand a quick squeeze and then left for Ancient Ruins.

Hermione had watched all of this unfold from the Gryffindor table. She heard what Draco said about Ginny to Pansy, and then his less than pleasant retort to her as he left. And she noticed the sad look on Collin's face the entire time. She watched Collin sigh after Ginny left. Hermione knew what was what. She knew how Collin felt about his best friend. Lord, she felt the same way about one of hers. But what was going on between Ginny and Draco? That was the one thing the brightest witch of her age could not figure out.

* * *

**A/N-** Wow, it's been forever! I do wonder if people will still read this story after five years of inactivity. My fiancé convinced me to try this again. A lot has changed in my life. I've graduated college and I'm getting married next year. You can probably see my writing style has changed again, but that comes with time. I hope to get a few reviews on this chapter. Let me know if you're a returning reader or someone new. I'm going through a down period before I start a full-time job so I may update in the next month or so if I feel the motivation from you all! As always, I'll respond to my reviewers as you are what kept me motivated as I wrote this chapter.

**A. Reader-** I hadn't planned on it. I tried to rule that out when she hit him after telling the truth. But who knows where my mind will wander!

**Angel-721-** I think this answered your question! Thanks for the comment, it got me thinking.

**Mirai3k-** If you'd like to again, let me know. I know it's been forever and you might not be interested again, but I've lost your email. You can send me a message if you're interested.

**Tanelle-**I'm going to try to address that more. I want to be as consistent as possible. If you have any suggestions moving forward, please let me know!

**IcedOverFire-** Thanks so much for your support! It means a lot to me.

**-** I'm glad you came here to read this! I was sad to see the Portuguese version is down now. I hope you had fun reading this one!

**Dirty Little Half-Blood-** I hope you get a chance to read this. I'm at a point in my life again where I can take the time to write.

**STA, Mell8, harrypotterchick4ever, heartbreakerginny, MorganisM-Lve, someonelse, .sarcasm, Chat-Chan, m-girls, londonROX, star, Fairytale725, babi-gurl-chels, flipinpennamem, missme, lyonsfan, WJEvans, Shima And Tempis, , hanahana-chan, ForeverAnAngel, mysinisterblackrose, Sarah, lemondroplover, kelkie, 22dracoandginny22, azkabangirl, MeltedxCrayons, kimicka13, , Hannah Guimaraes, Nival Vixen, GoodGirlzDead, Ami L. Mendal, dancelikeyoujustdontcare, TheHappiestGirlOnEarth, Juhs, **and **blosom95- **Thank you for all your support! It's very encouraging. I'll see what else my brain comes up with soon.


	14. Platonic Collin

**Payback**

**Chapter 14- Platonic Collin**

Ancient Ruins seemed to drag on longer than normal for Ginny that day. She was used to the long and boring lectures and was usually able to take good notes. But today she was zoned out and thinking about Draco of all people. Why had he said those nice things about her in the Great Hall this morning? He had no reason to defend her against Pansy.

_I guess if he's still trying to avoid her and convince her that she's not the one for him, what he said was justified, _she thought to herself. _But still, I didn't think he would say those things in front of the rest of Slytherin house. He really must have slept poorly last night._

Draco's thoughts in Potions were not much different. He had made it to his dorm and back to class easily and had seated himself in his usual front row seat between Crabbe and Goyle. However, when Pansy showed up in class, she gave Crabbe one look that got him to move to the back row between two Ravenclaws so that she could sit next to him. Nothing was going to get through to this girl. She had reached for his hand four times under the table before class even started. After Snape came in to start class, she slipped him a note.

"I know you didn't mean it," it read. It was signed simply with a heart. Draco crumbled the note up in a ball and tossed it at Goyle. Goyle opened the note, gave Draco a knowing look, and stashed it in his pocket.

When Snape ordered them to begin work on a new potion, Pansy plastered herself to Draco's side to be sure she would be at the cauldron next to him. She talked incessantly during the remainder of the period about what was going on in her dull little life but Draco tuned her out before she had finished one sentence. He concentrated on his potion, but his mind was constantly wandering to thoughts of a certain red-headed Gryffindor.

_She really is a better catch than Pansy,_ he reasoned with himself. _She's quite less annoying and doesn't trouble herself with the petty little things that Pansy drones on about. Her skin is much nicer as well- _Draco shook himself. He couldn't be thinking these things about Ginny. She was everything he detested: a Gryffindor, a Weasley, a blood-traitor, and Potter's ex. _Well, maybe being Potter's ex is a good thing, but it's the only one._

Pansy continued to talk to him as if she and Draco were still an item after class as he walked to his dormitory. When he came to the door to the boys' dorm, he tactfully closed the door in his face and sat down in front of it so she could not enter. Blaise was the only person in the dormitory.

"Pansy troubles?" he questioned. Draco nodded, which seemed to satisfy Blaise, who turned back to his parchment.

Draco had a free period before lunch, when he was supposed to collect his final five galleons from Ginny. _And I can be done with this whole mess_, he thought.

* * *

Ginny was thinking of lunch, too, but for different reasons. Collin had avoided her after Ancient Ruins and she was unable to find him before Astronomy. She had watched for him to come in from the greenhouse, but he was nowhere to be found. Ginny left herself only just enough time to get to class without being late. She was worried. Selfishly, she worried what Draco would say when she didn't have the money. On top of that, she was worried what happened to her best friend.

Collin showed up a half hour late for class and handed Professor Sinistra a note. She read it quickly. "Copy Ginny's notes," was all she said before resuming the lesson.

Collin sat next to Ginny and began his notes for the class, knowing he could copy Ginny's after. She wore a look of concern on her face, hoping her best friend would see it and explain his tardiness. To her disappointment, he buried his face in his parchment and took vigorous notes for the rest of the period. When the class was dismissed, he began copying Ginny's notes as fast as he could.

"Where were you, Collin?" she asked him.

"Greenhouse with Professor Sprout," he answered curtly.

"You all right?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Yea, fine," Collin answered. "I flubbed up in class a bit and she kept me after to yell at me and give me detention. I have to head back down there as soon as I'm done copying these notes and water the dittany before Care of Magical Creatures." Collin still didn't look up. Ginny could tell he was hiding something.

"What did you do in class, Collin?" she asked delicately.

Collin sighed. I was supposed to cut a branch and I cut the trunk. I killed the entire grudyroot." Ginny was surprised. Collin usually did well in Herbology, much better than herself.

"That's not like you, Collin. What's up? Is this thing with me and Malfoy bothering you that much?" Collin flinched when Ginny said Draco's name.

"I just don't like seeing you around him, that's all," Collin replied while continuing to scribble Ginny's notes. "I'm afraid he's… that he's…I'm afraid he's not treating you right."

Ginny was taken aback. She hadn't realized that Collin cared about her so much. And while Draco was not exactly treating her with the highest respect he could, he wasn't taking advantage of her either. His concern was touching. She reached out and grabbed his left hand. Collin looked into her eyes for the first time.

"I'm fine, Collin," she said to him. "Really, I am. I know what I'm doing. And this will all be over once I give Malfoy his five galleons." She squeezed his hand lightly before letting go.

"I never thought you'd go for him," Collin said softly. "Harry I understood, but Malfoy? I always thought you'd want someone different."

"Different how?" Ginny asked, interested in where he was going.

"In almost every way. I thought you'd want someone kind, valiant, honest, supportive, and," he paused for a second and looked around to see if they were alone, "well, frankly more like yourself. He's just such a Malfoy."

Ginny considered his words carefully for a moment. Was she really that different from Draco? They were both from pureblood families with caring families who happened to be on different sides of an epic battle. Kind was certainly not Draco's strength, but he was all of the other things Collin described. He was valiantly fighting alongside his family, even though he would never admit it. He had honestly told her about the situation with Pansy and had even told Pansy herself how he felt. Supportive? He had been there for her when she fell and broke her ankle. Come to think of it, Draco did have a lot of redeeming qualities, but he showed them differently than Harry or Collin. _Though Harry seems to have lost a lot of his endearing qualities as of late_, she thought to herself as she remembered seeing him with Cho on his lap.

"He's really not so terrible, Collin," Ginny reassured him. "And we're not together. Not in any way. It's just an act to get back at Harry and Ron. That's all."

"You sure?" Collin asked her.

"Yes," she replied. "Positive."

* * *

"Where's my money, Weasel?"

Ginny had heard the approaching footprints from the Slytherin table but refused to recognize them. It was much harder to ignore the tight grip on her shoulder and growling in her ear.

Draco's mood did not seem to have improved since their last conversation. His eyes were fuming with anger, though Ginny wasn't sure it was meant for her.

"I don't have it," she said, sounding braver than she felt. She turned to face him. "Collin's in detention and couldn't get it for me. I'm sure I'll get it tonight and have it by tomorrow morning."

Draco rolled his eyes. "If it's not one thing, it's another with you, Weasley! I just want my bloody money. Is it really that much?"

"DRAKIE!"

Neither of them had to turn around to know who it was. Ginny could see over Draco's shoulder that Pansy was bounding toward them.

"How soon till she gets here?" Draco asked.

"Less than ten seconds," Ginny replied.

"Right then." Draco leaned in and kissed her, his hand going to the side of Ginny's face. At first she was surprised, but realized that Draco had done this already to ignore Pansy. If she was right, this would take some off the total she owed him so she closed her eyes and kissed him back tenderly. Draco stopped and looked Ginny in the eyes with a questioning look as if to say, "How's she looking?" Ginny looked over his shoulder at a startled and hurt looking Pansy. To send her over the edge, Ginny winked at her, smiled really quickly and kissed Draco once again. She could hear Pansy begin to cry and run back to the other side of the Great Hall.

She pulled away from Draco and whispered, "It worked. That should be at least three galleons off my total."

"No," Draco retorted. "That last one was for your own personal gain. I'll take two off and that's being generous."

"Was not!" Ginny shot back. "That last one set her off! If anything the first one was for _your_ personal gain and you should be paying me for it! Take three off!"

"No, two. And that's my final offer." Draco turned and headed back to the Slytherin table, leaving Ginny unable to argue further.

"You all right, Gin?" Hermione asked from across the table. Ginny hadn't noticed her sitting there before.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny mumbled and tried to produce a comforting smile.

"What was that with Malfoy just now?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny didn't want to tell Hermione the truth, afraid that Harry would find out it was just a game and his remorse would subside. Hermione was a great friend, but she wasn't much for keeping secrets.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it. Everything's fine," Ginny answered her.

"Running around kissing Malfoy is never 'fine,' Ginny. What's up?"

"What's so wrong with kissing Malfoy?" Ginny shot back. _Not that I'm defending him, _she justified to herself. _I'm just defending my personal honor_.

"He's the enemy, Ginny!" Hermione had a shocked look on her face as if she couldn't believe she had to point this out. "He's pure evil! His parents are followers of You-Know-Who and there's little doubt that he is as well. He's blatantly trying to kill Harry!"

"If you remember, I'm not really Harry's biggest fan right now," Ginny said. "You might remember him somewhat breaking my heart and making me look like a fool in front of the entire school."

Hermione looked genuinely sorry. "Look Gin, I know that wasn't easy for you, but you must still recognize that in the long run, like him or not, Harry's the one we have to support. He's the one who will take down You-Know-Who so we don't have to live in fear any more. Malfoy is the closest thing standing in Harry's way and right now he's closer to you than any of us."

Ginny knew she was right. Draco was evil and Harry was good. _I just wish 'good' hadn't cheated on me and 'evil' wasn't such a good kisser_, Ginny thought to herself. "I know, Hermione. It's just something I have to do for a while, ok? I know what I'm doing." Ginny turned to stand up, but Hermione's next words stopped her.

"Just don't hurt Collin any more, ok?" she pleaded.

Ginny turned to look at her. "Hurt Collin? He's just worried, that's all. We talked about it."

"If you say so."  
"What's all this about, Hermione? Since when do you care about Collin so much?"

"I see the way he looks at you, Ginny." Hermione looked like she was reluctantly telling a secret. "I can tell he cares about you a lot more than you know." The next words were barely more than a whisper. "Like how I care about Ron."

Ginny knew how Hermione felt about Ron. She knew it was much more than friendship. If Hermione was implying that the way Collin felt about her was like how Hermione felt about Ron…

"You think he likes me?" Ginny asked in surprise. "That Collin Creevey has romantic feelings for me?" The idea was so farfetched that Ginny could barely wrap her head around it. _It would explain how he's been acting,_ she thought. _Why he messed up in Herbology and why he cares so much about Malfoy and I_.

Hermione didn't need to reply. The look on her face told Ginny she was nearly positive about Collin's feelings.

"I have to go." Ginny stood up and almost ran out of the Great Hall. She knew that two grey eyes were watching her. She could almost feel the mix of concern and anger that they conveyed.

* * *

**A/N-** If that wasn't fast enough, I don't know what is! Like I said, I'm not doing much for the next month or so. I think I'm going to try to finish this story before I start my job in July. Another thing I've decided to do is translate my story. I didn't study English in college, but I did study Spanish. I've decided to translate my story into Spanish so those of you whose native language is Spanish can read that instead. I'll post the first chapter right after this one goes up. It will have the same title. I'll post a chapter of it when I post a chapter of the English version and I'll catch up when this one is finished. And now, reviewer response:

**Ami L. Mendal-**If you'd like to beta for me, let me know! I sent you a PM but if you're using a smartphone it might not be easy to read.

**Dreams are beautiful** and **bigreader-** Thank you so much for your support! It means a lot to me. I wish more people would comment because your response is very inspiring.


	15. A Letter from Home

**Payback**

**Chapter 15- A Letter from Home**

Having avoided Pansy this last time had reminded Draco that it was pertinent that he convince the Parkinsons that he was not the right one for their daughter. _Obviously being cruel to her isn't going to work._ Draco thought back to the note she had passed him in Potions the day before, forgiving him yet again and in her mind, getting back together with him. His plan to make friends with Longbottom still had potential.

As Ginny left the Great Hall, Draco could tell she was avoiding his eyes. _Granger said something to her, something about me_. The thought was fleeting as seconds later Neville walked into the Hall. Draco assumed it was not best to visit the Gryffindor table twice in one meal, and waited patiently at the Slytherin table for him to leave. Crabbe and Goyle were silent as always, which was welcomed. Pansy was sitting at the far end of the table, crying while her fellow girls comforted her, reassuring her that of course Draco didn't mean it. _They're only making it worse,_ he thought. _They're not helping her at all!_

When Neville stood to leave, Draco made sure their paths met just outside of the doorway. He grabbed Neville's cloak and started dragging him toward a corner. "I need to talk to you," Draco said quietly.

Either Neville didn't hear or he didn't care because he began shouting. "Help me! Help! Draco Malfoy's going to hurt me! Help!"

"Be quiet, you buffoon!" Draco ordered, though there was little chance Neville could hear Draco's words over his own screams.

"Mister Malfoy." It was Filch who had snuck up behind Draco and looked glad to have caught someone doing something they shouldn't. "Would you kindly letting go of Mister Longbottom's cloak? Now there's a good boy."

Neville started to run away as soon as Draco let go of the cloak. "I only wanted to speak with him, sir," Draco replied, upset that the encounter had not gone as planned.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Neville asked, shocked more by these words than by the apparent kidnapping that had occurred. "About what?"

"Well," Draco tried to recover, "if Mister Filch would let us alone for a moment, I would be glad to explain."  
Filch gave Draco a cautious glace before grunting and turning away. He only threw one glance over his shoulder at Draco as he walked away; making it obvious he did not believe the Slytherin.

Draco turned to Neville. "Right then. Necessity claims that I be friends with a Gryffindor. As Potter and Weasley are out of the question, I've decided that you and I will be friends. I expect you to act accordingly." Draco stuck out his hand for Neville to shake as a way of conferring his agreement. Neville, however, merely stared at the hand in apparent shock.

"Friends, Malfoy?" he repeated. "You want to be friends with me?"

"Yes," Draco replied, starting to feel a bit awkward with his hand extended.

"But you hate me." Neville looked at him quizzically.

"As that might be the case," Draco said, lowering his hand, "I need this. Some extraneous problem will be solved very quickly by this. So we have an accord?"

Neville looked at Draco for a moment, carefully considering. "I think you're lying," he finally said.

"I never lie," Draco said quickly. "You see Longbottom; I need word to get back to some of my parents friends that I've gone off the deep end. They need to think I'm going soft and maybe not the man they had thought. Making friends with a Gryffindor, especially one such as you, might be the best way to do that."

"What's in it for me, then?" Neville asked, finally seeing that Draco was serious. "You get what you want, but what do I get from the situation?"

Draco considered this for a moment. "Five galleons a week."

"I don't need money," Neville answered, laughing at the thought. "Mum and dad were sure to make sure I'd have money."

Draco furrowed his brow. He thought everyone needed money. What else would he use to buy new cloaks, chocolates, and impress his friends? "Seven galleons then," Draco said.

Neville smiled. "I told you, I don't need it." He turned and started to walk away.

"Get back here, Longbottom!" Draco ordered.

"Or what?" Neville said, turning to face him. "You'll offer me more money?" Draco was lost for words for a moment. "I'll tell you what," Neville said, striding back toward Draco, "if you can tell me my first name and any other one thing about me, I'll do it."

Draco scowled. Why would he bother to know Longbottom's first name. _Dean? No, not him. Lee? He was older. Dammit all to hell._

Rather than answer, Draco just stood there, glaring at Neville. Neville gulped and backed away slowly. The bravery he had felt moments ago melted away as he saw the anger in Draco's eyes. Once Neville was out of sight, Draco collected himself and headed to the dungeons, trying to devise another plan.

_This is going to be harder than I'd imagined,_ he thought. _They're Gryffindor's; the one thing they are is brave and valiant. Well, supposedly. Longbottom didn't look to brave as he ran away. But I need one who does need the money. Someone poor like Weaselby._

The thought hit him like a bludger. "Ginny," he said aloud, forgetting he was in a busy corridor. A quick look around confirmed no one had heard him and he continued his way to the dungeons as a brisker pace. _Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? She needs the money, as made apparent by not being able to pay me a simple three galleon debt. And I can trust her just a bit. What she did in the Great Hall today did seem to have a pretty big effect on Pansy, even if it wasn't enough._

By the time Draco arrived in his dormitory, he had made up his mind. He was so proud of himself that he decided to skip Divination and allow himself a nap. _Just a quick one before dinner; before I seal the deal that will get me out of marrying Pansy forever_.

* * *

After the previous night's escapades, Draco knew where he could find the Gryffindor entrance. He found a corner to hide in until he saw Ginny leaving for dinner. She was looking at her feet, her mind obviously somewhere else, when he stepped in front of her.

She looked up with a start. "I have some of the money," she said as she started to reach into her bag and pull out a handful of sickles.

"Not now. We need to talk about something else. Something more pressing. Something that will be in your favor this time."

Ginny looked surprised. She put the sickles back in her pocket and studied Draco's face, waiting for him to explain.

"You'll remember me telling you that I'm rather bound to Pansy as far a future nuptials are concerned," he began. "But I do have a way of avoiding such an unfortunate series of events. I have a plan that, if successful, will cause the Parkinsons to refuse to give Pansy to me. A plan that requires your help."

Ginny knew what was coming. "You want me to keep kissing you whenever she's around, don't you."

"Yes and no," Draco continued. "You see, Pansy herself is quite daft and I can't count on her to be telling her parents that we are snogging in front of her. I need more certainty. I need someone else to see us together, who will in turn tell the Parkinsons. I need everyone who communicates with them to relay that Draco Malfoy is dating Ginevra Weasley and that the two look relatively happy together." He finished with a satisfactory smile.

Ginny was quiet for a second, thinking over what Draco had said. "You want me to let everyone think we're dating? Everyone? Including Collin, Harry, Hermione, and my parents?"

Draco nodded, appearing surer than he felt. He hadn't considered her family before this moment. It hadn't occurred to him that she had relatives on the other side of an impending war. Her brothers and father were no doubt soldiers ready to counterattack when the war began. _Maybe this is too much_, he thought.

Ginny knew there would be no keeping this from her parents. She doubted they knew about her little escapade on the stairs because Ron would have to explain why she and Harry were no longer together and that would be difficult enough. But this was something different entirely. There was no doubt mum and dad would hear about this. _Not to mention the Order,_ Ginny thought.

"Ten galleons a week," Draco offered, seeing her hesitation. It was a bit steep, even for him, but he knew she would demand a higher price than Longbottom.

"I don't know, Malfoy," she said quietly. "It's a lot to ask of me. Let me think about it."

Draco sighed. "Very well. I'll see you here again after dinner then? That should give you time to think it over." Draco didn't wait for a response, just turned on his heel and headed for the Great Hall. Ginny followed slowly, thinking of the ramifications of agreeing to Draco's deal. She would be lying to everyone in her life. Lying to her parents would be the most difficult and Ginny didn't think she could do it. _Not to mum. It would kill her._

Ginny found her way to the Great Hall and found Hermione alone at the Gryffindor table. Ginny sat down next to her and Hermione looked up from her book.

"You might not want to stay long," Hermione warned. "Ron and Harry are going to meet me here soon."

Ginny rolled her eyes and buried her head in her arms on the table. "Could this day get worse?" she asked, not expecting an answer. Ginny knew Hermione already had her mind back in the book and wasn't hearing a word she said. "I get yelled at after breakfast, kiss Malfoy at lunch, and I can't even have dinner in peace! I'd be better off eating in the common room again."

"Ginny?" It was Ron's voice. Ginny didn't want to raise her head and see her brother's face. "You kissed Malfoy? Again? Honestly, sis, I didn't see this in you."

"Oh honestly Ron, get off it." Ginny rose and began walking to the Ravenclaw table, hoping to see Terry Boot or Sara Fawcett to keep her company during dinner.

"Wait, Ginny!" Ron cried after her, causing her to stop just long enough to let him talk. "Mom sent you a letter. You weren't here when the post came this morning, so the owl left it with me. It's jinxed so no one can open it except you. Just take it." He held out the letter.

Ginny turned around and snatched the letter from his hand before heading to sit next to Sara, who she had already spotted.

"What's that?" Sara asked, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"A letter from mum," Ginny replied, looking over her mother's clean and neat handwriting on the envelope.

"Well go ahead then," Sara urged. "Open it up. It's probably just some family news or something; nothing to worry about."

Sara was right. She had no reason to suspect her mother knew about what had happened the last few days. Ginny tore into the envelope and pulled out a letter written on pink parchment, her mother's favorite.

_ Dearest Ginny,_

_I've been contacted lately with some disturbing news. Hermione informs me that you and Harry have called it quits as of late. Hermione assures me that it is due to some unfortunate decisions on Harry's behalf and that you have every right to be mad at him. Merlin knows I would be too, had this happened to me._

_But I need you to be bigger than yourself, dear. I need you to think of everything else this could effect. Harry needs someone he can count on. He needs someone to talk to and someone that feels as close to him as family. Romantic love is so different than friendship and he needs both. Harry needs you just as much as he needs Ron and Hermione._

_So I'm asking you, Ginny, to please be there for Harry. Do this for me, your family, the Order, and the wizarding world. Harry needs something to hold on to, and you're our best bet._

_With love,_

_ Mom_

Ginny was trembling with anger as she finished the letter. _My mother is asking me to stay with the boy who cheated on me because it would be convenient for the Order?_ Ginny was furious.

"You all right, Gin?" Sara asked. She had watched her friend's face as she read the letter and knew that this letter was a bit more than family news.

"My own mother," Ginny began quietly, "is asking me to forget betrayal and to pretend to love someone who hurt me. She wants me to date someone I dislike for the betterment of the wizarding world."

"You can't be serious?"

Ginny shot her friend a look, letting her know she was all too serious.

"She wants you to date Malfoy?" Sara assumed from the negative description Ginny had presented that she was talking about her family's sworn enemy.

"No!" Ginny jumped from the table. "This is worse. The worst thing there could be. My mother is trying to convince me to get back with Potter!" Ginny practically ran back to the Gryffindor table where she saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting together.

"I can't believe you!" she spat at the three of them. First she turned to Hermione. "You, telling my mother about the embarrassment I had to suffer when Harry cheated on me. How could you? You were the one I thought I could trust!" She turned to her brother. "And don't pretend like you had nothing to do with it! I know you somehow had your hand in this." Lastly she faced Harry. "I have nothing to say to you. If you need a girlfriend as badly as my mother seems to think, I'm sure Cho would be happy to oblige. But you can count me out!"

Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall. As she got to the doorway she stopped long enough to meet Draco's eyes. He was seated at the Slytherin table and had watched her walk out. Their eyes met and Ginny nodded. Draco smiled because he knew what that nod meant: she was agreeing to his deal. He had just bought himself a girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N- **So? What do you think? I really appreciate reviews! I know a lot of you are reading this, but I've only gotten three reviews on each of the last two chapters. There's an average of 165 unique views on the last two chapters, and the reviewer rate is 1.82%. I'd really appreciate if more of you left notes! Moving on. My Spanish chapter will be up soon. I'm waiting to get it back from my beta before I post it. I'm working on the next chapter now. I've set out a path for the next few chapters and I know how this story will end. It's set to be four more chapters right now, but that might extend a bit longer. I'll let you know how it goes after each chapter. Time for reviewer response (a great reason to review!):

**dreams are beautiful, bigreader,**and **Dirty Little Half-Blood-** I appreciate your responses so much! It really means a lot to me when I get emails about your reviews! Please continue to leave such positive reinforcement and ideas for me. It means so much.


	16. Contracts and Confrontations

**Payback**

**Chapter 16- Contracts and Confrontations**

There was a letter on Draco's bed when he got back to his dormitory after dinner. He hesitated to open it, fearing it might be terrible news from his mother about the Pansy situation. After a moment of staring at the parchment, he realized whatever the letter said wasn't going to change actions that had already been set in motion. He opened the letter and was relieved to find that it was from Ginny.

_Malfoy-_

_As you've probably gathered, I accept. At ten galleons a week, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend. I don't care if my mum and dad know and Hermione is no longer in my confidence. As tomorrow's Friday, you can pay me every Friday. Next week I'll expect only seven galleons because of my small debt to you. There are a few terms I'd like to lay out for this charade.  
1. Physical contact is limited to hand holding, arms around waists, hugs, and kisses. There will be no grabbing at other areas of the body.  
2. We will call each other by our first names. No last names, insults, or pet names.  
3. We eat our meals together. No meals will be taken at the Gryffindor table.  
4. We will spend a half hour a day together on week days and a minimum of two hours together on weekends to keep up the appearance of a couple.  
5. You tell no one that this is a charade. I reserve the right to tell one person.  
If you agree to these terms, meet me for breakfast at 8:00 am tomorrow._

-Ginny

It was far from a hard bargain. It would maintain the appearance of a couple, but would still give them time to themselves: an aspect of the agreement that Draco was quite fond of. _Looks like I'm dating Weasley- I mean Ginny, _Draco thought to himself as he sat down to work on a Potions essay.

* * *

Ginny was up late in the common room. She had gotten behind on a lot of work due to detention and Draco. She was frantically writing a summary for History of Magic before going to bed. When she finished, she looked up to find the common room empty. Well, almost empty. Collin was sitting across from her, staring blankly at the Astronomy notes he had copied from Ginny earlier that day. Ginny closed her book loudly, hoping it snap Collin out of his thoughts, but to no avail.

"You all right, Collin?" she eventually asked him.

He jerked his head up and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said unconvincingly. "How are you? So busy with Malfoy you're getting behind in class?" He looked over her stack of books next to the table. He knew it was the homework she was behind on.

"I'll be fine," she reassured him, collecting her things to head up to her dormitory. She thought for a moment of the words Hermione had said to her earlier that day._ "I can tell he cares for you a lot more than you know." _The words echoed in her head as she looked at Collin's tired face. There was more than fatigue hidden in his expression. She saw genuine concern.

"Collin, I need to talk to you," she said. This was as good a time as any. They were alone in the Common Room so Ginny wouldn't have to worry about others overhearing. "It's about Draco."

Collin looked up slowly and met her eye. He put his Astronomy notes to the side and gave her his full attention. "You're business deal with him?" Collin asked.

"Yes," she replied. "It's changing."

"Changing how?"

"It's grown."

Collin studied her for a moment. "Grown how?"

"It's a bigger deal now," she explained. "And I hold some power." Collin held a stead gaze, begging her to explain more. "He's paying me now," she continued, "to pretend to be his girlfriend."

Collin was at a loss for words. "Gin, this is big," he managed to get out. "What will everyone think? What about Ron? Your mother? Harry?"

"I don't care," Ginny replied curtly. "They've hurt me. I'm not bothered by hurting them back right now."

Collin could see a flicker of sadness in her eyes. Ginny reached in her robe pocket and produced the letter from her mother. She slid it across the table and let Collin read it. His face was unchanging as he read those words, which had affected Ginny so much.

He pushed the letter back toward her. "She has good intentions," he reminded her. "Not expressed well, but she has good intentions." Ginny shot him a look which he knew to mean she didn't believe him. "She's asking you to think beyond yourself. She's asking you to recognize that Harry is your, nay, everyone's, best shot at escaping You-Know-Who. He might not be your favorite person in the world right now, but he's the best chance anyone's got at coming out of this unscathed. There are very dark times ahead, maybe closer than we care to think about. He needs all the support he can get."

Ginny refused to believe him. "He may have to be the one to strike the final blow, but he doesn't have to be the one to do all the fighting. He's full of himself with all of this 'Chosen One' business. If you think it's so important, you support him. I'll still be fighting by his side in the end, but for right now, I'm not going anywhere near him."

Collin gingerly reached across the table and put his hand over hers. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry he hurt you." She could tell by his face that he meant it. Her eyes started to fill with tears. After all, she hadn't cried about this yet. She'd been too busy trying to get back at Harry to be sad. As strong as she was, she had still been hurt.

"I keep saying I didn't," she whispered, "but I think I loved him." A few tears started to fall down her cheeks. Collin stood up and came over to her, lifting her into his arms and holding her close. Ginny hugged him back, letting her sadness run free. Collin was always there for her, he was always strong when she was weak.

He stroked her hair slowly. "How about we sit down for a minute?" he suggested, leading her to the couch. She sat next to him, their arms still wrapped around each other. A minute later she began to calm down.

"Thanks, Collin," she said, wiping away her tears. "Thank you for everything."

"You're my best mate, Gin," he said with a smile. "I'd give the world to help you."

Ginny was quiet, contemplating Hermione's words in this context and finally seeing things as the older witch saw them. "You don't just care for me, do you Collin?" Ginny regretted the words the second they were out of her mouth. He wouldn't meet her eye, staring into the fire.

"I have to," he responded in a whisper. "We're only friends, Ginny. And I'll be the best friend you ever have, I swear."

Ginny knew what he was trying to say to her. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Collin?" she asked, sitting up to try to meet his gaze. "Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?" Collin shifted to avoid her stare.

"It could never happen. And now it never will."

"Why not?" His dismissing remark bothered her.

"Could you really convince everyone you were dating Malfoy with me hanging around you?" He finally turned to look in her eye, his face now hard. "I have no shot with you, Gin. It's all over and I might as well admit it."

"I never want it to be 'over' between us, Collin." Ginny reached out to take his hand. "I want my best friend around me, no matter what."

Collin sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can be your best friend." He was avoiding her eyes again.

Ginny reached over and took his chin in her hands. "No matter what," she said as she turned his head to meet her eyes, "we'll be friends. No matter what happens between us or around us, we will be friends. No man, woman, brother, or enemy will change that."

Collin looked up to meet her bright green stare. "I wanted to love you," he whispered.

Not knowing what else to do, she leaned in and kissed him. It was a short whisper of a kiss. She looked back at Collin's face and saw his eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"I'm so sorry, Collin," was all she could say for a moment.

His eyes opened and he looked at her. He sighed, gathering himself and standing up. "It's like you said, Ginny. Nothing will change the friendship we have. Not even Malfoy. I don't know if I'll always want to love you, but I'll be your friend. But you can't do that to me. Not ever again." He turned away from her and collected his books from the study table. With only a short glance backwards at her, he headed for his dormitory.

Ginny laid her head on the back of the couch, wondering what had come over her to make her do that, make her hurt Collin. A muffled tap came from the dormitory stairway and Ginny looked over quickly enough to see an escaping mess of unmistakable brown curls. _Hermione really does know everything,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Friday morning was always Draco's favorite morning because he could sleep in. He had a free period in the morning before having to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts before lunch. However, today was not a normal Friday. At first reluctant, Draco didn't mind waking up on this Friday morning. He had promised Ginny that he would meet her for breakfast. Even though she had to run off to Arithmancy, he could enjoy the meal and come back to catch up on some homework before Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco glided through his morning routine without thinking about it. It was at least twenty minutes before he realized he didn't have a nightmare. He shrugged it off to statistical probability as he tied his shoes and headed out of the common room.

Ginny was seated at the Ravenclaw table when he arrived in the Great Hall. Terry Boot was talking her ear off about how unfair professor Snape was when grading his essay.

"He said ten inches and I wrote nine and three quarters. I could have written bigger to fill the space, he had no reason to take off half the points!" Terry shut up as Draco sat down next to Ginny. He didn't feel it was good to talk about his fellow diner's head of house.

"Good morning, Draco," Ginny said with a smile, handing him a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Morning We- uh, Ginny," Draco replied. _I would mess this up already,_ he mentally scolded himself.

Terry shot Ginny a look filled with question before politely excusing himself and hurrying off to the library.

Ginny and Draco sat in silence for a while, shooting glances at each other between bites of breakfast. After a while, Ginny couldn't stand it and broke the silence.

"You got my letter, then? You agree to the terms?"

Draco took a drink of his juice before replying. "Yes, we are in agreement." They were the fairest terms Draco could have managed if he had done the work himself. "I do wonder, though, who was the one person you told? Your best friend Hermione? Or your git brother Ron?"

"You can't be saying things like that about my family any more, Draco," Ginny warned.

"On the contrary, I can." Draco smiled. "There was nothing in the agreement about me being nice to your family. Now come on, who was it?"

Ginny internally cursed herself for not including family insults in the agreement. "It was Collin," she said simply. "Collin has nothing less than a true friend lately and I thought he should know the truth."

Draco contemplated for a moment if Creevey posed any threat to his plan and decided he didn't. "Very well. When will we spend our thirty minutes together today? That was part of the contract."

Ginny thought for a moment. "How about the library after class? I've gotten a bit behind lately due to all of the antics you've had me up to."

"The library on a Friday evening? I don't need to kill my reputation this quickly, Weasley." Ginny shot him a look. "I mean Ginny."

_That's going to take some adjusting._

"If you have a better idea, let me know. Otherwise, I'll see you in the library after class." Ginny stood to leave.

As she did, Draco's eyes roamed to the Slytherin table. He saw Pansy there, giving him a sympathetic look. It seemed to say that she forgave him and felt sorry for him at the same time. _Merlin, she's thick_, Draco thought to himself. Not able to think of any way to get through to Pansy, he reached for Ginny's sleeve before she could get away and pulled her into a kiss. Not a long kiss, but long enough that Pansy's mouth was left open.

"For appearances sake," Draco whispered to Ginny as he let go of her sleeve. He shot a glance at the Slytherin table and Ginny followed his glance to see Pansy with tears about to spring from her eyes. She smiled a wicked little smile before turning to leave.

Draco watched Pansy for a few minutes with a smirk. It seemed his plan was working wonderfully. He only had to keep it up for a while and he would be freed from marrying her forever.

* * *

**A/N-** Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this update. I want to thank my wonderful fiance for reading over this and grammar checking it for me. (Isn't he sweet!) I'm moving a little slower than I'd planned on my schedule, which means more chapters for you! Just know I do have an ending in mind and I'll get there sooner or later! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter! I got a review from 5.77% of the page visitors, which really means a lot to me! Your reviews are very encouraging, part of the reason I take time to respond to each one when I write my notes. Please continue to let me know what you think.

**dreams are beautiful-** Congratulations on being reviewer number 500! You're listed in my profile now for such a landmark number :-)

**Ami L. Mendal-** I'm anticipating your PM whenever you get a chance. I understand being busy, take your time.

**wickedlover87-** Thanks for leaving a review! It really means a lot to me! I understand as a writing forgetting to leave reviews and I'm glad you did!

**Never-ending magic, bigreader, Gella, FlowerPower21, Sofya94, **and **Al-Orange Ninja-** Thanks so much for your reviews and words of encouragement! They are super motivating and help get these chapters out faster! Have a great day.


	17. The New Standard

**Payback**

**Chapter 17- The New Standard**

Ginny's day seemed uneventful. For that matter, the weekend seemed uneventful. Draco and she spent much of their required time together in the library studying. There were no required conversations there and they didn't have to do much to make everyone think they were together. As long as they were at the same table, anyone walking in could see them. Whispers started to go around about what was happening between the only Malfoy and the youngest Weasley. Some thought it was a joke. Some thought she was doing it to get back at Harry. There was even one rumor that Ginny was pregnant.

Everywhere they walked together, everyone averted their eyes. But whenever one of them was alone, the eyes wouldn't leave him or her alone. Everyone seemed to have a problem keeping their voices down and opinions to themselves about the relationship when either of the pair was alone. Every time the two met in the library, they'd share their favorite insults.

"I heard 'traitor kisser' today," Malfoy told Ginny. "I think that's one of my favorites so far."

"I like 'revengeful slut.' Very original."

Draco smiled. "And almost accurate," he added. "Isn't that how this whole thing started anyway? You wanted to get back at Potter."

"True," Ginny admitted, "but you need me more now."

Draco shrugged and turned back to his Defense Against the Dark Arts reading. It was Sunday afternoon. They had had their lunch at the Ravenclaw table with Sara again and were nearing the end of their allotted two hours together for a Sunday. Though he hated to admit it at first, spending time with Ginny in the library was a wonderful idea. The two caught up on the work they had fallen behind on, it was neutral territory, and droves of people a day saw them together. And all he had to do was sit there, reading. They didn't talk much, except to compare insults and sort out when they would meet again.

Ginny was reading for Divination and taking notes on prophesies. A half hour later she looked at her watch and saw that it was ten minutes past the required amount of time she and Draco had agreed to spend together. Both of them were so engrossed in their reading that they hadn't noticed. Reading wasn't much of a group activity and wasn't something she minded doing with Draco. Ginny stood to leave and gathered her things to her. When Draco saw her rise, he glanced at his watch before returning to his book.

"I'm going to stay here," he said, not looking up from his reading. "See you again after dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure." Ginny started to move toward the door when she saw Pansy lurking behind a bookshelf watching her. Ginny knew Pansy was looking for every reason to doubt that the pairing was real and Ginny had been contracted to make her believe it was. Feeling Pansy's eyes on her, Ginny turned back to the study table where Draco had propped his feet up.

She walked around to stand next to him and he still did not budge. Ginny bent down to his ear and whispered, "Pansy," before kissing him on the check. Draco raised his eyes and met Pansy's stare as Ginny did so. He reached over for Ginny's chin and guided her face to his, kissing her lightly.

"For good measure," he whispered.

The two of them were drawn from the moment by the sound of footprints running out of the library accompanied by the sound of sobbing. Pansy had definitely seen the two of them, and it seemed their little show was starting to convince her.

_Slowly but surely,_ Draco thought.

* * *

When Ginny arrived back at the Gryffindor common room, she scanned it for a place to sit and finish working on Transfiguration. Before she could find an acceptable spot, she was surrounded by her youngest brother and his best friend.

"We need to talk, Ginny," Ron told her, moving to close her only path of escape.

"_We_ have nothing to discuss, Ronald," Ginny shot back.

"Oh yes we do. We need to talk about this whole Malfoy business. What are you doing with him, Gin? He hates us!"

"You mean that he hates you, Ron. As you can see, he doesn't hate me."

Harry remained silent, but gave Ron an encouraging look.

"You can't do this to us, Gin," Ron continued. "He's using you."

_How right you are_, Ginny thought.

"No he's not," she said aloud. "And even if he were, what's it matter to you? You don't have to approve of every boy I date."

"Not liking Dean Thomas and not liking Draco Malfoy are completely different!" Ron's face was turning to the stereotypically Weasley shade of red. "He's evil, Gin! Take a look at his left arm sometime if you don't believe me!"

"You have no right!" Ginny shot back. "No right to tell me what to do. Neither of you, nor Hermione, not even mum. I'm going to make my own decisions and I don't need to consult you before I do!"

"But this is different, Ginny." Harry had finally found his voice. "He wants to kill me. He wants Voldemort to win. Ron's not trying to get some bloke to keep his hands off of you. He's trying to keep the youngest Death Eater from using you to get to the Order or worse. We're trying to protect you, Ginny. We're doing this because we love you."

Ginny looked at her ex-boyfriend for a moment before slowly crossing her arms over her chest. "'Because you love me'?" she repeated. "You expect me to believe that after all of this, you love me?" Her voice was low and even. Ron fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You're my sister, Gin. You know I love you."

Ginny didn't seem to hear him. "You 'love me' so much that you embarrass me in front of the whole school. And then Hermione goes and tells mum about everything and she tells me that I should support you after all you did to me?" Ginny kept her gaze fixed on Harry and her voice began to rise. "So how am I supposed to feel? My family wants me to love you so you know I'm behind you. I'll tell you to your face that I will be standing beside you when the war begins and I'll stay with you until it ends. But mark my words, Harry Potter, I will not love you."

"Yes, you will, Ginny!" Ron screamed back. "You'll love him. I love him, Hermione loves him, and mum and dad love him. We all need to love Harry. Love protects us and everyone knows Harry needs protection right now."

"You," Ginny said, facing her brother and pointing a menacing finger at his chest, "cannot tell me who to love. Not now, not ever."

Ginny turned on her heel and marched to her dormitory. Maybe dating Draco had been about the money before, but she had the same fire she felt after she saw Harry kissing Cho burning in her heart right now. She had the fire of revenge.

* * *

Ginny avoided Harry and Ron easily Monday morning. She woke up early to escape the Gryffindor common room without running into them. She wasn't surprised to see Draco already sitting at the Slytherin table when she reached the Great Hall. Though they had avoided sitting at his table before, she walked over to him and sat down opposite him.

"We need to talk,"

Draco lifted his eyes briefly from the Prophet and raised an eyebrow. Ginny glanced around and realized that there were very few other people at the table at this hour. Most people weren't able to get out of bed so early on a Monday.

"I want to re-work the deal," Ginny whispered, knowing no one could hear them.

Draco blinked once and stood. "Follow me." He began to walk out of the Great Hall. Draco didn't have to check behind him to know that Ginny was following him. He found his way back to the room that had started all and let Ginny inside.

"I'm listening." Draco leaned against a desk with bored amusement.

"You're sure to find out today that I need this charade just as much as you do. I had a major falling out with Ron and Harry last night about it so I'm as desperate to keep up the appearance as you are. If you're willing to forgive my small debt, we can call it even and swear to keep up the act for both our sakes."

"You mean wipe the slates clean? You owe me nothing and I'm out of your debt?"

"You got three days out of it. That should be worth the three galleons I owed you. I won't ask for more on Friday. We don't owe each other anything."

Draco stared at her a moment longer, considering. "How do I know you'll keep up your end? How do I know you'll continue the act?"

"I need it just as much as you do. Mum and Ron are trying to get me back with Harry and they insist that it needs to happen. After he hurt me like that, I'm not going to be quick to forgive him, let alone be with him again. I'm not sure I ever could. So I need to stay with you, to keep everyone off my back."

Draco was silent. He squinted his eyes at her, trying to decide if he believed her.

_She hasn't let me down yet,_ he reasoned with himself.

"So what else changes if we do this?" Draco knew no logical person would decide to turn down ten galleons a week to continue doing what he or she had been paid for previously.

Ginny took a deep breath before laying out her demands. "We'll have to spend more time together: almost all of our free time. We can continue studying in the library a lot. That seemed to work well. You'll need to walk with me to classes and meals and such to make it all more believable. There will be more than just Pansy's eyes spying on us and waiting for us to make a mistake. This needs to be solid." She took a deep breath. "You'll have to kiss me. And hold my hand."

Draco smirked. "You want me to kiss you now? After insisting it's only for my own good before. Dear Ginny, what has come over you?"

She didn't reply, just staring flatly back at him.

"I won't do the hand-holding," Draco finally replied. "It's not credible. I don't touch people unless I have to and even then I don't enjoy it." Ginny nodded. "And you'll have to keep up appearances to my standards as well. My reputation isn't as clean as yours." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

Ginny looked back at him with an even glare. She knew what he was implying and she wasn't going to buy into his playboy reputation. "If that becomes necessary, we'll discuss it," was the only response she would give him.

Draco smirked but reached his hand out for Ginny to shake. "Deal."

She took his hand a shook it, noticing how soft his skin was. Ginny walked back to the door and out into the Entrance Hall. Draco followed her out and took his place at her side before the two re-entered the Great Hall. Ginny hesitated for a moment when she saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up at the two of them which sent Ginny into a sudden furry.

Draco saw her body tighten and put his arm across her shoulders to guide her back to the Slytherin table.

"The Weasley girl?"

"Yes, the blood traitor."

"Why is he with her?"

"I don't know."

"He must be going soft. He's not strong enough to do what is needed of him."

* * *

**A/N-** Hello all again! I hope you enjoy what you're reading! I'm sitting here working on chapter eighteen and realized I hadn't uploaded seventeen! I hope it was worth the wait. I wanted to address one thing quickly. While reviewing earlier chapters, I realized I'd said there will be a sequel. I regret to inform you that that is no longer the plan. This will be a complete story, but with no sequel. Sorry to disappoint. Now, onto reviewer response! I got at 5.64% review rate this time! Thanks, guys!

** Wililia**- You're too kind! Thank you for the encouragement. I've never thought of what Draco (in my mind) looks like really. I guess like Tom Felton, but filled out a little bit more. I always thought Tom was a bit scrawny, haha. Thanks again!

**nXn-** Thanks for the running reviews! I hope you keep it up and continue reading!

**bigreader-** Sorry this one isn't longer. It either needed to end where it did or be twice as long and I didn't want to do that. I'm almost half way done with the next chapter, so you should get your fill soon enough!

**homerunhitter, Dirty Little Half-Blood, Sofya94, The Other Side of Sanity, Al-Orange Ninja, wickedlover87, **and **dreams are beautiful-** Thank you so much for your continued support! It means the world to me and keeps me writing faster and faster! Thanks again!


	18. Aunt Bellatrix

**WARNING: The remainder of this story contains strong spoilers to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. You have been warned.  
**

* * *

**Payback**

**Chapter 18- Aunt Bellatrix**

Though Draco was used to his Monday routine, he didn't mind the changes he had to make to abide by the new agreement between himself and Ginny. They were small changes, for the most part, and they worked well into his plan. Walking her to Charms class was on his way to History of Magic, so he didn't have to change a thing. After class, he met up with her and she followed him to Astronomy.

"I'm going to spend my free period in the library," she told him. "I'll see you at lunch." Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and heading for the library.

_Damn good acting,_ Draco complimented her in his head. _She even has me convinced._

The lecture in Astronomy was slow by Draco's standards, and he let his mind wonder. As he looked around him, Draco wondered what his fellow classmates were saying about him and the young Weasley girl and who they were saying it to. His plan rode on the assumption that his actions would be discussed with his parent's friends. He needed them all to know that he was not an acceptable mate for Pansy. The Carrows would think his blood was now tainted by the traitor girl. Dolohov would be afraid Draco's children would not be loyal. Gibbons would see him as a weak match for the most eligible Slytherin girl. _And the Parkinsons will refuse_, Draco reasoned with himself. _And I'll be free of her forever_.

Draco entered the Great Hall to find Ginny sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Ernie Macmillian. Draco went over to them and sat down next to Ginny. He put his hand on her shoulder just long enough to be intimate, but quickly enough to be believable. Ernie looked uncomfortable in Draco's presence and eventually excused himself.

"I'm losing friends faster than you could imagine," Ginny said with a sigh. "No one will talk to me about anything except breaking up with you and how much of a git you are. It's not very appropriate lunch conversation if you ask me." She continued to pick at her food.

"No one from Slytherin's said anything to me yet."

"Really?" Ginny was genuinely surprised. She had assumed that Draco's fellow housemates would go mental as soon as the two were spotted together. Her fellow Gryffindors were always free to express their opinions on everyone else's actions.

"We're not ones to pass judgment, normally," Draco explained. "That's usually left for a superior." He drew out the last word and raised an eyebrow to let Ginny know who he was talking about.

Draco didn't have to explain who the superior could be. This was the first time he had mentioned You-Know-Who to her either directly or indirectly and it took her by surprise. _Could Harry and Ron be right?_ she wondered. _Am I sitting next to the youngest Death Eater?_ She looked at Draco with amazement for a moment and stole a glimpse at his left arm. It was covered by his robe and he thankfully didn't catch her looking.

"How will you know if your plan's worked then?" she questioned, wanting to avoid the topic at hand.

"My parents will be the first to let me know. There's no doubt they'll be furious."

"How will the Parkinsons find out about us? It doesn't seem likely that Pansy will tell them. She's still hopeful that you will go back to her."

"They'll find out. Probably from someone else's parents. That's how we deal with each other in our house. You don't tell someone they're out of line. You tell your parents, who tell their parents, who will tell them. Not the simplest method, but very effective. It's the best way to be sure everyone stays in line."

"But you are out of line," Ginny pointed out.

Draco looked straight ahead. "I'll deal with it."

"Letter for you," Blaise said as Draco walked into his dormitory that evening. Blaise didn't even lift his eyes from the book he was reading as he motioned to a small green envelope on Draco's bed.

Draco walked over and looked at it, recognizing the handwriting. _Aunt Bellatrix_, Draco thought to himself.

He carefully opened the letter to read the short note inside.

_I know. Malfoy Manor fireplace at midnight._

Draco re-folded the letter and tucked it in his robe. There was less than an hour till midnight so there was little time to clear the common room. It was obvious someone had told his aunt before his parents and he didn't know if he should be glad or not. Draco was not afraid of his aunt, but he knew she was closer to Voldemort than his parents were. If she knew, there was a chance he knew. And if he knew, Draco had every right to be scared.

A few minutes before midnight, Draco ordered a couple of second years out of the common room by threatening them with detention. _Being Head Boy really isn't so bad_, he thought while smirking to himself.

At midnight, Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and knelt before the Slytherin fireplace. He tossed the powder in and when the flames turned green, shouted "Malfoy Manor!" before sticking his head in. The world turned for a moment before he was looking up at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Good evening, Aunt Bellatrix," Draco said evenly.

"Draco," she replied in a steady tone. She was seated at the head of the dining table, his father's chair turned to face the fireplace. Her manor displayed neither pleasure nor displeasure, and she was alone, as Draco had expected.

"You wished to speak with me?" Draco asked. Malfoys had never been ones for pleasantries.

Bellatrix grinned. "I've heard tell of a certain girl you've been seeing: a certain red-headed blood traitor. There are rumors, Draco, of what you've been doing with her."

"The rumors about Ginny and I are false," Draco replied calmly, "just school yard rumors. I wouldn't have pegged you for one to put faith in rumors, Aunt Bellatrix."

"Ginny? We're on a first name basis now, are we?" Bellatrix shifted so her face was closer to the fireplace. "So what, pray tell, is true, Draco? What is going on with the traitor?"

Draco knew he had to choose his words carefully. Bellatrix was going to call his loyalty into question and he needed her to be sure his faith was unwavering. But his relationship with Ginny needed to be believable.

"We've been studying together," he began. "No doubt someone saw us together in the library and told you."

Bellatrix smiled. "You do not know what I have heard."

"No, I don't," Draco said with more confidence than he felt. "Why don't you tell me what you've heard?"

Bellatrix sat back, relaxing into his father's comfortable dining chair. "I've heard you've been running over the entire castle with your tongue in her throat. I've heard you were snogging in the library. I heard you sit with Hufflepuffs at lunch. I've even heard you follow her around like a puppy!"

"I do _not_ follow her around. If anything she follows me." It was a minor defense, but a defense none the less. Draco was going to defend himself in every way he could.

"So the rest is true then?" Bellatrix' face lit up as laughter overcame her. "You're dating a Weasley? Oh come on, Draco, are you serious?"

"Yes."

Bellatrix stopped laughing and looked at her nephew. She studied him carefully for a moment. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm not 'getting at' anything. I'm dating Ginny Weasley."

"No, you're not," Bellatrix said after a moment.

"Oh, but I am." Draco didn't appreciate anyone telling him what he was or was not doing.

"I'll tell your father." Bellatrix stood quickly, sending her chair back to collide with the table. "I'll tell your father and I'll tell _him_."

Draco was silent for a moment, contemplating the ramifications of Voldemort finding out about the situation with Ginny.

"What does it matter to _him_ who I date? My loyalty should not be called into question because of a school rumor."

"Normally, no," Bellatrix lectured. "But this? This is very different. You're little girlfriend is the daughter of two people actively trying to resist us. They are members of a secret Order that is plotting to stop the Dark Lord and have Harry Potter defeat him. You are sleeping with the enemy! You know the Dark Lord has no room in his ranks for those weak enough to love. If you are showing love for this blood traitor of a girl, I don't know how kindly he'll take to it."

"He trusts me," Draco insisted. "You know what he's trusted me to do." Bellatrix was still. She knew very well what Draco was supposed to do.

"You must do it," she hissed. "And soon! He grows impatient. Do this, and this unfortunate occurrence can be over-looked. Do it and all will be forgotten."

"I will," Draco said with confidence. "I gave my word."

Bellatrix' expression turned to one of mutual respect and she looked at Draco as a fellow Death Eater. "He'll want to talk to you," she whispered. "Not now. He doesn't know yet. I won't tell him, but he'll find out. Everyone's talking about it."

"Who told you?" Draco's curiosity had the best of him.

"Nott," she replied curtly. "If you know what's best for you, Draco, you'll stop this little sham with the Weasley girl at once. It doesn't look good to him and you don't want him distrusting you.

"I assure you, my allegiance does not waver."

"Then when you have to choose," Bellatrix crooned, "you know who you'll have to pick?"

"Without a doubt."

Bellatrix stood, signaling the end of the conversation with a nod. Draco withdrew his head from the fire and was instantly back in the Slytherin common room. Thankfully, he was still alone and with time to think.

_What I have to do_, he thought, _cannot be done with this charade up. I need the Parkinsons to refuse first! I need to buy time. I need enough time to convince Pansy and her parents that I'm an unacceptable match before I complete my task._ Draco feared that after he had done the Dark Lord's bidding, the Parkinsons would look on him with favor. Draco needed it to be too late for them to change their minds.

Draco stood to walk to bed. _I need to make this all more believable_.

"We need to discuss our situation," Draco whispered under his breath. He and Ginny were sitting next to each other in the library. Dinner was over and most people were leaving to go off to bed. There was no one around that could hear him at this decibel. "Things are a little more serious than I had first feared. I need to convince Pansy even sooner than planned. We need to re-strategize."

Ginny was silent a moment. "I don't know how we could spend more time together. I don't see anyone else as it is."

"That's not it," Draco hissed. "Don't you see? Pansy gets the most upset when we kiss. And it's not just her. Those occurrences are the ones reaching the ears of my parents' friends. There need to be more of them."

"So you want me to kiss you more?" Ginny asked with surprise.

"Not just that," Draco went on. "It needs to be in public, where my whole house can see. It can't be these quick little kisses only when Pansy is around." Draco lowered his voice. "And we'll need to re-discuss you living up to my Casanova reputation," he said with a sly smile.

"I'm not going to sleep with you!" Ginny retorted, struggling to keep her voice down.

"There's no point," Draco replied coolly. "No one would see it, anyway. There just needs to be an appearance of it. If Pansy thinks that it's happening, she'll go mad. Anything physical that happens between us sends her into a fit as it is. Imagine if she thought you and I were going at. She'd be mad with jealousy."

Ginny knew he was right. As soon as Draco laid a kiss on her, Pansy burst into tears and the rumors got more and more wild. "But what's in it for me? What's happening now is enough for me. I don't need anyone to think we're sleeping together to make the rest of my family any madder than they already are."

"We're working on mutual benefit now, Ginny. Anything that's good for me is good for you in this charade. The more people believe we're really together, the less they'll try to pull us apart."

Ginny didn't follow his logic but nodded anyway. _Maybe it would be good to make the Dream Team worry a little bit more,_ she thought.

"So we're in agreement then?" Draco asked.

"I suppose so."

"Good, then let's get started." He leaned in and kissed her. It was a short but lingering kiss. "Pack up," he instructed her.

After a stunned moment she complied and gathered her things as Draco did the same. He grabbed her wrist and led her out of the library, sneaking his arm around her waist as they left. Ginny could feel the eyes on her back.

Once they were out of the library, Draco let his arm fall back to his side and started leading Ginny toward the Astronomy tower. When she figured out where he was leading her, Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"Only for appearances," Draco assured her as he pulled on her wrist for her to follow him again.

The Astronomy tower was known as a couple's paradise by night. Many rumors started there and Ginny was pretty sure she was the topic of enough rumors already. _Draco's trying to ruin me,_ she thought.

At the foot of the stairs, Draco pulled her in close to his chest and whispered in her ear, "Follow my lead." He bent down and kissed her again. This kiss was unlike the one in the library. It was longer and less soft than before. It was a kiss that started something. It was not a kiss to be given alone; this kiss was going somewhere.

Draco pulled away and looked into Ginny's eyes for confirmation. She gave an undetectable nod only Draco would notice. He turned and started leading her up the stairs by her wrist. Five stairs up, they ran into the first couple: a pair of unknown third-year Hufflepuffs. _At least someone saw that kiss,_ Ginny thought to herself. They continued climbing, passing two more couples before they reached the top of the tower with nowhere else to go.

"Now what?" Ginny asked.

"We wait. No one knows what we're doing up here and they don't need to. They know we're here and they'll draw their own conclusions. We only have to wait an acceptable amount of time and then we're off to bed." Draco sat down and pulled out his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework for the following day. _"Lumos,"_ he said to create enough light to read.

Ginny was genuinely impressed with his cunning. The rumors were bound to get worse from this, but she had already dug her own grave as far as rumors went. She leaned against the wall, not wanting to pull out her yet-to-be-completed Divination paper. All of her classes were finally taking a toll on her and Ginny thought it best to take this chance to rest. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder.

Its wondering path started with Draco. He seemed convinced his plan would work, but Ginny wondered why the increased speed was necessary. He seemed almost nervous about its success, which Ginny was surprised to see in such a confident man.

She thought about the kiss; the kiss he had given her at the foot of the Astronomy tower. That kiss was different from the ones she had shared before. Neither Michael, Dean, nor Harry had ever kissed here like that. Draco had been able to convey something with his lips that Ginny couldn't quite put her finger on. The proper word came to her after a moment. _Hunger,_ she thought.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at him a moment. Draco was copying a passage from his text onto a fresh sheet of parchment and didn't notice her stare. She wondered where he had learned to be such a good actor. She wondered how many other girls he had kissed and how many he had kissed like that. There were a lot of things Ginny Weasley wondered about Draco Malfoy.

After about a half hour, Draco put his things away and stood up. "Ready?" he asked Ginny, offering his hand to pull her to her feet. She took his hand, again realizing how soft his skin was, and was whisked to her feed. "Remember what we were supposedly doing up here," he whispered before leading her down the tower stairs.

They walked to the Gryffindor common room together, his arm around her waist again. When she got to the portrait, Draco dropped his arm and leaned in to give her a kiss. If the kiss before had been a beginning, this kiss was an end. With a promise of meeting for breakfast in the morning, Draco walked away leaving Ginny to wonder what the middle of those two kisses would feel like.

* * *

**A/N-** I hope you all like it! I want to draw more off of the plot of HBP for the rest of this story because it is an alternative year. I have the next chapter written already and it's even closer to the plot-line. Don't think I'm copying it exactly, though. There will be some significant changes! You'll have to keep reading to figure it all out. This is my longest chapter so far and I hope you all liked it as much as I did! Please leave a review! I only received 3.47% feedback on the last chapter. It could be only a word long and it would brighten my day. On to the appreciation to those who do review:

**tsukigomori mikomi**- I'm glad you like the new flow. I started this story when I was fourteen, did a few chapters when I was seventeen, and I've written the last few in the past two weeks with 22 years under my belt. It's nice to know you think I've improved with age, like fine wine.

**Dirty Little Half-Blood, wickedlover87, Never-ending Magic, Homerunhitter, TearsOfARose, **and **Al-Orange Ninja-** Thank you so much for your continued support! It really means a lot to me. I got a bad review that got me down a little bit, but your words of encouragement were wonderful! Thanks so much!


	19. The Dark Lord's Orders

**Payback**

**Chapter 19- The Dark Lord's Orders**

Everything Draco had said and Ginny had feared was happening. Ginny didn't know who, but someone had seen the two of them kiss in the library and head for the Astronomy tower. Two weeks ago, rumors like this would have driven Ginny crazy with rage. But now, she accepted the disapproving stares from people she didn't even know without question. She had become numb to the hatred of others who didn't know what she was doing.

Her favorite insult came during lunch that day. "Tower slut!" a brave second year Ravenclaw hissed under her breath when Ginny and Draco sat down next to her. Draco needed to only stare at the girl for a second for her bravery to disappear and send her running out of the Great Hall.

Draco had not expected Ginny to receive such negative comments as a consequence of their deal. He had assumed that the malicious Slytherins would be more apt to make remarks than random strangers. It was true that almost no one in his house would even talk to him anymore. Goyle had even purposefully moved seats in Potions the previous day when Draco sat down next to him. Dating a Weasley was no way to win a popularity contest in Slytherin.

This day progressed much like the day before. The only difference was the way the two interacted. While walking Ginny to Potions class, Draco kept his hand around her waist, knowing many of his housemates would be watching. When he left her to head to History of Magic, he planted a gentle kiss on her lips, knowing Pansy was watching. Just to drive the girl mad, Draco held Ginny's hand for a lingering minute before walking away.

While walking down the hallway to class, Draco heard a loud thump to his right. He turned and saw an owl recovering from its collision with the hallway window. The creature held a letter in its beak. The small green envelope was unmistakable. Draco knew it could only mean one thing.

_Dad knows._

At the next open window, the owl handed off the letter and Draco's suspicions were confirmed. His father demanded an audience at seven in the Malfoy Manor dining hall. Draco would have to cancel his after dinner plans with Ginny to make the audience, something his father would not mind at all.

Draco was distracted during History of Magic. Professor Binns had never been one to keep his attention before and today was no exception. Draco wondered if this meeting was to warn him of the consequences of his plan, or to let him know it had worked. While Draco hoped for the later, he had to plan for the former. If his father knew about Ginny but the Parkinsons had yet to refuse him, Draco was in trouble. Draco feared that if Lucius had found out, the Dark Lord could know as well. What the Dark Lord would think was a mystery to Draco, but he hoped he would not have to find out soon.

Draco arrived at the Great Hall before Ginny and sat at the Slytherin table. The fourth year he had sat next to stood up with a haughty "Hmph!" and moved to the other end, leaving Draco alone at his own house table. He stared at his food, only picking at it occasionally with his fork. When Ginny arrived, she didn't seem to notice his distant mood.

"I always wondered if Snape would be nicer to me if I was dating a Slytherin but I guess I know the answer now. Ten points from Gryffindor because I couldn't remember how many lacewing flies to put in Polyjuice potion! I swear he would have given me detention again if I hadn't gotten it last week already." Ginny took a long drink of pumpkin juice before she looked over and noticed Draco's blank face. "You all right, Draco?"

"I'm going to have to cancel our library date tonight. Father wants to talk to me." He pulled the envelope out of his robe pocket and waved it in front of her face.

"So it's worked?" she whispered so quietly only the two of them could hear. "The Parkinsons have refused?" Ginny didn't know if she should be happy or upset. If Draco's ploy had been successful, he would have no reason to continue the charade with her. While she knew she had thoroughly angered her old friends, she wanted to keep it up a bit longer. _You know, to make it believable,_ she reasoned to herself.

"I won't know until I talk to him." Draco looked down at his full plate of food and realized there was no way he was going to be able to eat until he spoke with his father. "Meet me by the kitchens at nine. I have to go." Draco stood and strode from the Great Hall without another word.

Ginny was left alone at the Slytherin table and she quickly realized how despised she was among them. She rose and quickly found Colin at the Gryffindor table. She was able to catch his eye as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table and he quickly joined her.

"No Malfoy tonight, Gin?" he asked.

"He had to go home for something," she replied, hoping she wasn't giving away any family secrets.

"I don't see you much anymore, Gin. It's like you abandoned me. I hope it's not my fault." Ginny could tell by the look in Colin's eye that he had been thinking about this since they last spoke. Colin looked like he had been carrying guilt around with him ever since.

"Not at all, Colin," Ginny quickly responded. "It's all part of the deal," she said under her breath, looking around for eavesdroppers. "We agreed spending more time together would be beneficial for both of us."

Colin nodded and continued eating in silence. Ginny was racking her brain for a way to rekindle their friendship and it came to her quickly. "Why don't we go study together for a while," she suggested, "just the two of us. Gryffindor common room?"

Colin looked up at her with a smile. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

Draco was pacing in his dormitory, waiting for seven o'clock to arrive. In his head he was running through possible scenarios that could take place ten minutes later and how he would respond to them. There was no doubt his father would be angry, but just how angry was yet to be determined.

At exactly seven, Draco stood in front of the Slytherin fireplace with a bit of floo powder in his hand. With one final sigh, Draco tossed it in the fire and flooed himself to Malfoy Manor.

When he stepped out of the fireplace, he was surprised by what he saw. Instead of just his father, there was a gathering of people in front of him. Closest to him were seated his father and mother. Across from them were Aunt Bellatrix and her husband, Draco's Uncle Rodolphus.

Lucius stood when Draco arrived and motioned for him to be seated at the head of the table. Draco slowly took his seat and looked at his father. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Lucius did not respond right away. He folded his hands into a steeple in front of him and closed his eyes before beginning.

"There have been whispers about your recent activities, Draco," he began. "Whispers which, if true, could be very bad for this family. These whispers have already gotten in the way of carefully laid plans."

Draco's heat leapt. He could only assume his father was referring to the previously arranged match between himself and Pansy.

"You'll be sad to know that the Parkinsons have withdrawn their bid for your hand," Draco's mother informed him. "They're afraid that you are weak and that you and Pansy will not be compatible."

A smirk crossed Draco's face. His cunning had been fruitful after all. He could cut things off with the Weasley girl whenever he wanted. He could drag the charade on for a while just to see her squirm or he could crush her like a beetle the next time he saw her. Draco reveled in the power he had just been handed.

"But that's not why we've asked you here today," Lucius continued. "You see, your softness is in question by another: one who holds more power than the Parkinsons. One to whom you must answer for your treachery."

"And who would that be?" Draco asked. After seeing everything play into his carefully laid plans, Draco felt confident enough to tease his father.

"Me." The voice came from the shadows at the other side of the table. The Dark Lord slowly moved out of hiding and glided toward Draco and his family. He took his time to arrive at Lucius' side before stopping and looking at Draco.

"It seems to me," he began, "that someone I trusted has changed his loyalties. Someone I charged with a task has abandoned me for a blood traitor." Voldemort began to move toward Draco. "It would seem that someone has failed me."

"My Lord," Draco began, looking down at his knees, not daring to make eye contact, "I have not abandoned you. I was merely sidetracked by physical needs. My thoughts toward you have not changed and my planning continues I assure you."

"Or so you say," Voldemort added with a smile. "Tell me, Draco, how are your plans going? When do you plan to complete the task before you?" Draco was silent. He knew what he had to do, but it hadn't been his top priority. "You are lucky your name is Malfoy," Voldemort warned, "or I would not be so lenient."

"My Lord," Lucius interrupted, "Draco and I have spoken on the topic. We think the best way to enter the castle would be through a vanishing cabinet. There's one in Borgin and Brukes and I remember from my time in Hogwarts that there is one in the Slytherin common room."

Draco knew his father was right. The cabinet in the corner of the common room was never used. Those who had put anything in the cabinet never saw their possessions again. Now Draco knew where they went. If the connection could be used to transport items, it could be used to transport people.

The Dark Lord smiled. "Very good, Lucius." He turned to Draco. "It seems you have not disappointed me as much as I thought." Draco kept his eyes down. "You will need to move the cabinet," he instructed Draco. "We need it somewhere more centrally located. The dungeons are too far from Dumbledore's office and Harry Potter."

"I know a spot, my Lord." Draco was thinking of the empty classroom he and Ginny had used only a week before. No one entered that room frequently enough to notice if there was a new piece of furniture around. "But I won't be able to move it until the holiday. There are too many students around for me to move it undetected."

"Very well," Voldemort agreed. "Then you will move it over the Christmas holiday. In January, when classes resume, we will make our move. And don't forget our other agreement, Mr. Malfoy." Draco could feel Voldemort's eyes on him. "Your part in this plot is essential. You must do it the night we enter the castle."

"Yes, my Lord." Draco still did not dare to lift his eyes. Voldemort's red stare had always made him uneasy and Draco did not want the most powerful wizard alive to see the fear hidden in his eyes.

Voldemort turned to go, but stopped halfway down the table. "There is one more thing, Draco." The Dark Lord didn't even bother to turn around, but looked at Draco over his shoulder. "This business with the Weasley girl. I assume you are using her to distract Potter. He cares about her, doesn't he?"

Draco finally dared to look up. "My Lord?"

"If he does care about her, then I must say, well played. There's no doubt your mind games are driving him mad. Stay with her. Keep him guessing what you will do next. When the time comes, Potter can watch her die."

* * *

Ginny saw Draco talking to a house elf by the kitchens as she went to meet him at nine. She had had a wonderful time studying with Colin in the common room. They didn't get much studying done, but Ginny got to hear from him what the other Gryffindors had been saying about her. Katie Bell said Ginny was a stupid girl caught up in her hormones. Romilda Vane thought Ginny had been hexed. And of course, Lavender Brown thought it was a beautiful love story and she was secretly cheering Ginny on. Colin was still the only one who knew the truth.

Ginny saw the house elf return and hand Draco a plate of food. He took it and walked toward her without meeting her eye. Draco didn't stop when he met up with her, but kept walking toward a nearby classroom where he could sit and eat. "Hello," was all he said.

She followed him, confused. "What do you mean, 'Hello'? We're supposed to be dating and madly in love, remember?" The two were alone in the classroom, Draco seated at a desk, quickly filling his empty stomach.

Draco looked up for a second. "I'll kiss you later." He returned to scarfing down his food.

"So? Did the Parkinsons refuse?" Ginny wasn't sure what answer she was looking for. She was quite enjoying the little charade they had going, and wasn't sure if she wanted it to end or not. On one hand, she would have more time to spend with Colin, but she would never get to find out what it would be like to be kissed by Draco between hello and goodbye.

"Not yet." Draco knew he couldn't tell her the truth. If he did, he'd have to end the deal and disobey Voldemort. As much as he hated to admit it, Draco didn't mind his newest task from the Dark Lord. Dating Ginny Weasley was the easiest assignment he could have been given.

* * *

**A/N-** I hope you all like it! I have the next chapter written already but I'm tweaking it so it should be available soon! I want you to know I'm planning on three more chapters after this, so 22 in total. Please continue to review and let me know what you're thinking! Only 4.03% of you reviewed the last chapter and I want to know what the rest of you think! On to review responses:

**ingsception-** Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm not a huge fan of Harry/Ginny if that's any indication of how this will turn out, haha.

**BrindleRo16-** I'm so glad I could capture your attention like that! I hope the next few chapters are as captivating.

**bigreader, Sofya94, wickedlover87, **and **Al-Orange Ninja-** Thank you so much for your positive reviews! I really appreciate your words of encouragement! Please continue to leave your thoughts, I appreciate them!


	20. Trust

**Payback**

**Chapter 20- Trust**

The holiday season seemed to arrive faster than expected. A light covering of snow had fallen all over Hogwarts and Christmas cheer was in the air. Even Ginny was feeling cheerful despite the continuing fight with her mother. When Molly Weasley had asked her daughter to return home for the holidays, she wasn't surprised to receive a negative response. Ginny had been distant at best since the fiasco with Draco Malfoy had started. Ginny was still mad at her mother for trying to control her personal life and didn't feel like being cooped up with the family for two weeks while they tried to convince her to get back with Harry.

Draco had seemed a bit distracted since his visit home to talk to his father but Ginny didn't feel it was her place to ask him about it. They still spent almost all of their time together, but Draco had started leaving for bed early. Ginny suspected he was up to something before retiring for the night, but she had no idea what it could be. All she knew was that he didn't look rested in the mornings.

His sleep had been filled with more nightmares than ever. They had stopped for a while when he and Ginny had first started faking a relationship, but since seeing Voldemort in his childhood home, they were even worse. Draco spent his evenings making sure the vanishing cabinet in the Slytherin common room worked. He had been able to transport Mr. Borgin into the castle and received an owl the next day that he was safely back in Knockturn Alley. The cabinet was working. Draco simply had to move it.

Ginny was sad that she wouldn't have any friends left at Hogwarts over the holidays. Her brother, Harry, and Hermione were going to spend the holiday in the Burrow and Colin was going home with his brother Dennis to be with their family. Though Draco was staying for the holiday, Ginny didn't know how much time the two would spend together with so few people around for them to impose their relationship on.

The night before everyone left for Christmas holiday there was a feast in the Great Hall. Draco walked to the Gryffindor common room to pick Ginny up so that they could arrive together. He was wearing his dress robes, as was customary for this night, and was delighted to see Ginny dressed in a beautiful green dress.

"With colors like that, we'll be able to sit at the Slytherin table tonight," Draco whispered seductively in her ear. "Who knows? Maybe they'll take a liking to you and let you switch houses." Ginny was used to his constant teasing and smiled. He kissed her gently before she took his arm as he led her downstairs.

The Great Hall was decorated for the holiday with garland on the walls and a light snow falling around everyone. A piece of mistletoe was floating around, hovering over couples until they would pacify it with a kiss. As Ginny watched, the mistletoe floated over to the Gryffindor table and came to rest over her brother's head. Ron instantly turned red as he looked at Hermione sitting next to him. He chose to ignore the floating branch and looked at his food. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Ron a quick kiss before getting back to her conversation with Parvati Patil. If possible, Ron turned even redder.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't spoken to her brother in almost a month and she wished right now that she could go talk to him. Instead she let Draco lead her over to the Slytherin table, where they sat across from Crabbe and his date, Millicent Bulstrode. Crabbe recognized their presence with a short nod while Millicent glared at the two of them as if trying to hex them with her eyes.

The feast had already begun and Ginny helped herself to some roast chicken while looking about. Most people at the Slytherin table were staring at her and Draco with expressions similar to Millicent's. At the end of the table, Ginny saw Pansy with Marcus Flint. Marcus had graduated after her first year at Hogwarts and Ginny hadn't seen him since. His time away hadn't done much to improve his appearance. His crooked teeth and overhanging brow were only made worse by his sour expression. It was obvious Pansy had dragged him to the feast and he wasn't too happy about it.

Draco followed Ginny's eyes to where Marcus and Pansy were sitting. He hoped that Ginny didn't figure out that Marcus was Pansy's new promised fiancé. She still didn't know that the Parkinsons had refused Draco and he wanted to keep it that way. If she found out, their charade would be over and he would have failed the Dark Lord. Draco feared what Voldemort would do to the two of them if he failed.

The meal was almost over when Draco sensed a presence behind him. He turned, but saw no one. He looked to his other side and still couldn't find anyone. Confused, he looked to Ginny to see if she had sensed anything. She was staring up above Draco's head. He peered up to see the floating mistletoe that had been bothering Ron when they entered the Great Hall. Draco looked at Ginny again to see her suppressing a giggle. He shrugged and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, hoping to appease the bewitched plant. It wasn't enough. The mistletoe continued to float over Draco's head without budging.

"Might as well get it over with," Ginny giggled and leaned in to kiss the annoyed Draco.

Draco thought it would be a quick kiss, but Ginny wasn't holding back. She kissed him softly but passionately, her hands moving to his shoulders. It was the first time she had kissed him like this and Draco was caught off guard. He had been kissed with passion before, but this was a different sort of passion. Women had kissed him with lustful passion, but never tender passion as Ginny was doing now. He involuntarily returned the kiss before remembering where they were and ended the embrace.

Draco stared at the daring redhead before him for a moment, looking at her as if for the first time. She had a look of embarrassment on her face, thinking she had taken things too far. That was yet to be seen.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"I'll be right back." Draco stood and headed for the door. He needed to splash some cool water on his face to help him think straight. For a second there he thought he had really enjoyed kissing Ginny Weasley!

Ginny was left alone at the Slytherin table still shocked by what she had done. She had only intended to kiss Draco for a moment, but something had come over her. If she wasn't mistaken, he had kissed her back before running off. _Maybe that's what the kiss between hello and goodbye feels like,_ she thought to herself.

Ginny didn't have another second to contemplate what had happened because right then, something collided with her cheek. She was sent flying off of the bench and landed on her bum, looking up at her attacker.

Pansy Parkinson was staring down at her, hatred radiating about her. "You little whore!" she hissed. "I know what you are. You're trying to ruin me! I thought it would be enough for you when my parents refused to let me marry him, but I was wrong. You're trying to hurt me as much as you can with him, aren't you?"

Ginny was glad at that moment that Marcus Flint was as big as he was because he stopped Pansy before she could slap Ginny again. Marcus wrestled with Pansy for a moment before restraining her enough to lead her out of the Great Hall. Ginny was too shocked to move for a moment. _Did she just say her parents refused? The Parkinsons have refused Draco as Pansy's suitor? He didn't tell me. Surely he knew, but why wouldn't he tell me?_

"You all right, Gin?" It was Colin's kind face looking down at her, offering a hand to help her stand. Ginny accepted and Colin pulled her to her feet. It was only then that Ginny realized how quiet the Great Hall was. She glanced around and noticed all eyes on her. She furrowed her brow and a second later the chatter continued, but Ginny was sure that the topic was changed to the events of the past few minutes.

Colin sat with Ginny at the Slytherin bench, ignoring Crabbe and Millicent's noises of objection. "You sure you still have control in this, Gin?" Colin whispered. "You looked all too convincing there for a second."

"I think so," Ginny whispered back. "Though I'm not too sure anymore."

"Ginny?" Draco had returned and noticed the mark on Ginny's right cheek. "What happened?"

"Pansy," Colin answered for her. "She came out of nowhere and accosted poor Ginny here."

Draco had a brief second of panic that Ginny had found out what he had been keeping from her. He knew Pansy was aware of the ended courtship between them, and he only hoped that Ginny was still in the dark.

"Did she say why she hit you?" Draco asked, hoping Ginny was still unaware.

She considered his face only a brief second. In the past month and a half Ginny had gotten to know Draco Malfoy better than she had ever thought she would. Ginny knew that if he was keeping the Parkinsons refusal from her, he had a reason.

"No. She just called me a little whore, just like the rest of the school."

* * *

The next day, Draco didn't see very much of Ginny. As Head Boy, he was making sure everyone left the castle that was supposed to and that there was an accurate count of who was staying for the holidays. Very few students were staying this year. Now that Fudge had admitted Voltemort was back, parents wanted to spend as much time with their children as possible before the inevitable war broke out. From the record he held, Draco knew he was the only person in his dormitory and that Ginny was the only one in hers. He could only hope that this would be a much needed break from the constant hounding she had received over the pasts few weeks.

Draco and Ginny had not made plans to meet that evening. He knew he would be busy from his Head Boy duties, and Ginny had decided to take the day to catch up on homework and begin studying for her O.W.L.s. Draco's mind flashed to a note his father had sent him a week before.

_Do it as soon as you can. And let us know when it is done_.

Draco knew his father well enough to know what the note meant. He was to move the cabinet tonight, while everyone was asleep and there were few people to wake. To be safe, Draco decided to wait until he was sure he wouldn't run into anyone, not even Filch.

At four in the morning, Draco woke up. He dressed in all black and pulled up the hood on his cloak to cover his blonde hair. He walked to the deserted common room and looked the cabinet up and down. It was too big to be carried, but that was never a problem for a wizard.

"_Reducio._" Draco shrunk the cabinet to a size small enough to put in his cauldron. He picked it up and carefully put it in, not able to carry the cabinet to the abandoned classroom without anyone noticing.

Draco left the Slytherin common room and made his way to the Entrance Hall. His heart beat with every step; fear that someone would find him causing him to panic. But Draco's timing could not have been better. He ran into no one, not even Mrs. Norris. Draco entered the abandoned classroom and closed the door behind him, finally feeling safe. He removed the cabinet from his cauldron and placed it in corner.

"_Engorgio._" The cabinet returned to its regular size in an instant. Draco's first task was completed. He only had to let his father and the Dark Lord know it was done.

* * *

Ginny awoke to a loud crack. Through her window, she could see a shape in the clouds. She moved to get a better look and what she saw made her jump back in surprise. Floating above the Astronomy tower was the Dark Mark. The serpent slithered out of the mouth of the menacing skull as the figure bobbed in the sky. Ginny was suddenly very aware of the fact she was alone and had no one to turn to. Without thinking, she ran from Gryffindor tower toward the dungeons, hoping to run into Draco.

She wasn't sure what she expected him to say if she found him, or even if he would give her any comfort at all. She had her suspicions, but did not know if he was a Death Eater or not. He had been lying to her and after their kiss at dinner the night before she wasn't sure what to think of him.

Her feet pounded the corridors and later the stone steps to the dungeons. She had never been to the Slytherin common room before and didn't know where to look. She was rounding a corner, looking for anything that could help her, when she ran into Draco himself. He caught her to his chest and held her close, afraid she would run away.

"Draco," she whispered urgently, "something's happened. In the sky, there's…"

Draco put a finger to her lips and took hold of her wrist. She followed him to a blank wall which became a corridor after Draco whispered the password. They continued to a room Ginny could only assume was his dormitory and Draco shut the door behind them.

"I know what you saw, Ginny." Draco was nervously pacing the floor. "I saw it too."

"What does it mean?" Ginny thought she was going to cry. She was scared and didn't understand how Draco was acting.

"It means that he's coming. It means the war is going to begin." Draco walked over to where Ginny had sat down on his bed. "It means you're not safe." Draco had gone over this moment in his head before. Ginny needed to know her life was in danger, but there was only so much Draco could tell her.

"There's something I have to do, Ginny. I don't have a choice. And this game we've been playing has you sucked in, too."

"I know the Parkinsons said no," Ginny managed to squeak out. It seemed such an unimportant detail now. "I know you've been lying to me."

Draco sighed and sat down next to her, resting his head in his hands. "Look," he said eventually, "I'm sorry I had to lie to you. As much as I'd like to tell you the truth, I have to keep things from you still. But I have to tell you some of it and you have to trust me."

Ginny was still scared. Two months ago she never would have believed this conversation could take place. She never would have imagined herself running to Draco Malfoy when she was scared and she would have never trusted him. But everything had changed. She had spent time with him and realized he wasn't so bad. After the kiss they had shared the day before, Ginny wondered if her feelings were more than tolerance and friendship.

"He's going to kill you, Ginny. The Dark Lord has a plan for you."

Her eyes widened in fear. She had never imagined that she would have a role to play in the impending war. "What does he want with me?"

"He knows you mean something to Potter and he plans to use you to his advantage. But I'm afraid that he'll use you to influence me as well."

Ginny felt stunned. She had never wanted to be a pawn in someone else's game. Emotions were just a deadly flaw to Voldemort and she had invoked too many of them to be safe.

"I'm afraid," Draco went on, "that if I don't do what he's charged me to do, he'll hurt you."

Draco was avoiding Ginny's eyes. He hated to admit to himself that he didn't want to see her hurt. After two months of spending time with no one but her, he had come to care about her. He wanted her to be safe and hated himself for putting her in danger. As much as he tried to keep distant to protect her, he wanted so much to be close to her. When they kissed the day before, he had to stop denying to himself that he cared about her safety.

She reached for his hand but Draco remained as still as a statue.

"It will happen in January," he told her. "If you tell anyone, we're both dead. You have to trust me. You have to do as I tell you. If you do, we can both make it out of this unharmed, but you have to trust me."

She squeezed his hand. "I promise. I trust you."

Draco looked up to see the tears in her eyes and could see the fear in them as well.

"I promise to keep you safe," he told her.

"I know," was all she managed to reply.

He continued to stare into her eyes, wanting to reassure her that everything would be ok. Without another thought, he leaned forward and kissed her. She instantly kissed him back without hesitation. There was no one around to watch and this was not a part of their charade. Ginny knew that what she felt for Draco was real. She'd never trusted someone so much as she trusted him now. And she knew that his desire to keep her safe was because he felt the same.

That night, Ginny finally found out what Draco's kisses felt like between hello and goodbye. He stared at her face as she fell asleep and knew that he would have to keep her safe, no matter the cost.

* * *

**A/N-** And there it is! They chapter you've all been waiting for! Or at least, I assume this is what you have been waiting for. Only two chapters to go! The next one is written and awaiting editing, and then there will be one more to write. I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am! I got a 6.47% response rate, my highest yet! Thank you so much to you all for your great reviews! They are really encouraging. Time for some reviewer response:

**anon-** You're not the first one to say I bash Harry but I don't understand why that makes you dislike the story. Of course a story that's Ginny/Draco isn't going to be too pro-Harry so I'm confused what you thought you'd find here. I think I explain his actions rather logically at the beginning and even give him the redeeming quality of guilt and the courage to ask for forgiveness, which I think are rather consistent with his characterization. His actions against Ginny are needed for this story. Please be more constructive in how you think I've miss-represented him.

**Sofya94-** There won't be much more trio-dissing I'm sorry to say. I hope you can still enjoy the plot!

**Girlnextdoor12100-** Being able to get someone who usually reads an opposing ship to like my story is a huge compliment. Thank you so much for your review!

**bigreader, ingsception, wickedlover87, calbm, Al-Orange Ninja, PeaceLoveHappinness2000, Stromsten, Homerunhitter,** and **Jasperslover4-** Thank you all so much for your words of encouragement! I fell so blessed to have your support as I finish this project eight years in the making! Please continue to review and let me know what you think. Your love is contagious.


	21. Hiding

**Payback**

**Chapter 21- Hiding**

Ginny was awakened the next morning by the sound of pounding on Draco's door. She sat up, momentarily forgetting where she was. Draco gently pushed her back into the bed and put a finger to his lips to let her know to be quiet.

"I already know about Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Let me enter." The voice on the other side of the door was the last one Ginny wanted to hear that morning. Draco walked to the door and opened it to reveal none other than Professor Snape. He took a quick look at Ginny before fixing his eyes on Draco. "Get out," he demanded of her.

Ginny didn't have to be told twice. She leapt from bed and retrieved her shoes from where she'd kicked them in a corner. Her pajamas were wrinkled and her hair was a mess but she was focused on escaping before she lost more points for Gryffindor than she already had that term.

Once Ginny disappeared, Snape slammed the door and rounded on Draco. "Give me your wand," he demanded.

"Why should I?" Draco stood up straighter, determined to let Severus know he could hold his own. He had always been skeptical of Severus. No one knew for sure if the man was loyal or a double agent, but the Dark Lord trusted him. Before now, being a double agent seemed the worst possible way of life to Draco, but now he felt like he was playing both sides.

"I can erase your last spell and I'm pretty sure of what I will find. You need to make certain no one else finds out what you did last night! I removed the mark before anyone else could see it, luckily for you."

Reluctantly, Draco handed over his wand and let the elder wizard clear the suspicious spell from its memory.

"You're a fool, Draco! Casting that where everyone could see it and not coming to me to clear your wand? What has been on your mind lately?"

"I have to do what he says," Draco spat back, not liking how Severus was speaking to him. "He told me to let him know when it was done."

"Yes, we all know now." Severus pulled up his left sleeve to reveal the slithering mark on his arm. It matched the one that Draco had launched over the castle the night before.

"I'm also aware of another task you have to complete:" Severus continued. "One which will be much harder without my help."

"I don't need your help," Draco spat back. "I can do it." _I have to_, he thought to himself.

"Don't be naïve, Draco. I've been watching you lately. I know what's been going on between you and Miss Weasley. I myself have been caught between sides before and I know that you love the enemy."

Severus' face relaxed for a moment, lost in a memory from long ago. Draco thought he detected sadness for a second before Snape's stony façade was back in place.

Draco was trying hard to keep his face cleared of emotion as well. Severus did not need to know what had happened between himself and Ginny the night before. Draco was still trying to sort out how he felt about Ginny. The only thing he was sure of was that he had to keep her safe. He wasn't sure if he would call it love, maybe lust or even friendship. Love was a strong word and there was no room among Death Eaters for love.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco maintained an even glare at Snape. "And I don't think it wise to tell me about your past disloyalties, especially when the Dark Lord is involved. Those are best kept to yourself."

Severus moved in closer to Draco. "Do not take me for a fool, Draco. I know what you're doing. You are moving into dangerous territory. Make sure she does not know too much or else we are both at risk. You have to maintain the Dark Lord's trust to keep her safe. Even that might not be enough. You are risking your very life for this girl, Draco. Consider the ramifications of your actions before you decide where your loyalties will lie."

With a flourish of his robes, Severus turned and left Draco alone in his dormitory. For a moment, Draco could only stand and consider Severus's words. Draco knew Severus had just risked his life by revealing himself as a double agent. He also cursed himself for outwardly showing he cared for Ginny so much that his Potions professor was able to detect it. Hopefully Severus was the only one and he could tell because he had been in a similar situation.

Draco knew what Severus said was true; He needed to continue to convince the Dark Lord of his loyalty so there would be no suspicion of his alternative motives. Snape didn't have to tell Draco he was risking his own life for Ginny: he already knew that.

When the two met in the library later that day, Ginny could tell it would be best not to ask about the conversation with Severus. Draco's caring exterior from the night before had retreated inwards. She could tell he still meant to keep her safe, but he had mastered his emotions and wore a stone cold exterior.

Ginny had been spending all her free time with Draco and since it was the Christmas holiday, she had a lot of free time. They spent their days in the library, casually working on homework as they were in no rush to finish. Ginny was already looking through O.W.L. material and feeling like Hermione more than ever before. Though they spent so much time together, the two barely talked. Ginny was afraid to breach the subject of Voldemort again and Draco was still unsure of what exactly would happen and didn't want to tell Ginny too much. The mutual silence was not uncomfortable but it was not ideal.

After Draco had revealed his true intentions, Ginny had begun to think about her friends and family again. Her mother had only wanted to protect Harry, the same way Draco wanted to protect Ginny now. Her brother really did have the best of intentions, but had the worst way of showing it. Hermione was trying to be a good friend when it was hard to do so and Ginny had only made it harder. Harry, however, was hard to forgive. Ginny knew she would have to because, as she had promised, she would be on his side during the coming war.

With forgiveness came guilt. Ginny felt guilty that she had not been a better daughter, sister and friend and began to worry about prepare Christmas presents for her loved ones. She finished just in time for the holiday and had her gifts owled the night before and ready to arrive when everyone woke up in the morning.

Ginny found herself alone in her dormitory on Christmas morning with a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She was glad she had taken the time to send presents out and had avoided the guilt this morning could have brought. She had a sweater from her mom, a book of famous witches from Hermione, a Holyhead Harpies poster from Ron, a new pair of gloves from Colin, and a box of Chocolate Frogs from Harry with an apology note attached. Ginny hoped her own gift of Chocolate Frogs to Harry would be enough to let him know she was considering forgiveness.

After opening all her presents, Ginny found one more box. It was a small green box with a black bow and Ginny instantly knew it was from Draco. There was a note attached that read, _Do not open. Meet me for breakfast_.

Ginny was getting used to Draco's brusque manor and smiled. She dressed quickly and got ready to head to the Great Hall. There were very few students remaining at Hogwarts and the house elves had only set one table for everyone to sit at. Draco's bleach blonde hair was easy to pick out of the greens and deep reds around the hall. As she walked over, she noticed a black and green scarf around Draco's neck that looked home made.

"Is that from my Mum?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Yes, it was in my room this morning. The only present I had, actually. I must say she does know how to pick out colors."

Ginny spotted a large white 'D' on one end of the scarf and couldn't help but smile. Her mother had always been one to use knitting as a way of welcoming everyone into their family.

"I have one more for you." Ginny pulled a small package from the folds of her robes and handed it to Draco. "Merry Christmas." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before sitting down to watch him open it.

Draco opened the small white box to find a tiny glass rose. The petals were the deep red color of Ginny's hair and the stem was as white as Draco's fine locks.

"It will never break," she explained, "even if it's dropped or hexed. It's safe from anything that may try to harm it."

Draco understood the symbolism of her gift and allowed himself a quick smile before checking his emotions. "Thank you." It was the most sincere thing he had ever said to her. Ginny squeezed his arm.

"So can I open this now?" she asked, removing the green box from her pocket. "I'm dying to know what it is."

Draco nodded and Ginny opened the box. Inside was a thin golden necklace with a green dragon charm. Ginny had never owned any fine jewelry before and was momentarily lost for words.

"Oh, Draco! It's wonderful," she finally said. "I love it. Thank you." She was still staring at the chain, unmoving, when Draco moved to put the necklace around her neck.

Once on, he was impressed at how the gold chain picked up the specks in her eyes and his face relaxed into something that could be considered to be a genuine smile. "So you know your dragon is always with you, no matter where he ends up." This time it was Draco's turn to squeeze Ginny's arm.

Ginny had never had a better Christmas. She and Draco spent the day in the Great Hall, eating Chocolate Frogs telling stories about their classmates. They knew that this world would be shattered all too soon, but for now they were going to enjoy it.

* * *

The night before everyone returned to Hogwarts, Ginny and Draco were in the library. He needed to warn her that the attack would come soon but he didn't want to be overheard. Even though he thought they were alone in the library, he could never be too sure. He stood as if to leave and offered Ginny his hand. She took it and they gathered their things. Draco guided Ginny by her elbow to the Slytherin common room. His dormitory was the one place he felt safe to tell her about what was coming.

"It will be soon," he told her when they were alone. "He said in January sometime. He is impatient so the move will come early." Ginny was silent. She didn't know how to replay and only nodded. "When it happens, don't come looking for me," he continued. "You need to hide somewhere no one would look for you. You need to promise me that you won't try to find me."

She hesitated for only a second before replying. "I promise." It was against Ginny's natural instinct to hide; she always looked for adventure. If it came down to her life, Ginny thought she could override her instinct to keep herself safe.

"Just stay away from him," Draco warned. "This war is coming and we can't avoid it. You have to stay where he can't find you. Don't come back to school next year. Don't tell anyone where you are hiding. You'll compromise your own safety and mine. It's not worth it."

"No."

Ginny's words were so quiet Draco wasn't sure she had said anything at first. She emphasized her point by shaking her head. "No," she repeated.

Draco wasn't used to people not doing as he said. "I beg your pardon?"

"I won't sit at home while my family dies. I can't do it." She was on her feet now, pacing.

"Ginny, he'll use you to get to them all: Harry, your parents, Hermione, Colin, your brothers, and me. You have to hide."

Ginny shook her head. "I won't do it. When the time comes, I'll be there fighting. I promised Harry I would."

Draco's face was hard as stone. He should have known she wouldn't be one to stand by and watch a war happen. "Then promise me you will wait until the end. Promise me you won't come out until the final battle."

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll be there at the end. I promise."

The two were silent for a minute, each involved in their own thoughts. "I'm scared," Ginny finally said.

Without revealing anything in his face, Draco nodded. "Me too."

* * *

Ginny had decided that she would spend more time with her friends after the holiday. The scene she had created in the Great Hall before the break was enough to convince even the biggest skeptic that she and Draco were together. The two didn't need to sit in the library for hours on end to make people think they were together. So it happened that Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking to Hermione when Draco was sitting alone in the Great Hall for lunch. It wasn't time for the usual post, but his owl swooped in to drop a letter on the plate in front of him. Draco looked around to see if anyone else had received late mail and caught Severus's eye. From the look he received, Draco knew what the contents of the letter would be.

Draco abandoned his breakfast and headed for the bathroom on the second floor. He opened the letter and his fears were confirmed in a handwriting he didn't recognize. Severus must have felt his Dark Mark move in anticipation. There was only one word written on the piece of paper

_Tonight_.

* * *

Ginny was in the library with Colin after dinner. They were working together on practicing some Charms Flitwick had assigned before going to bed. Neither of them was yet in the mood for school after a relaxing break, but they had decided it was best to get a quick start with their O.W.L.s coming up in the spring. That was when they heard it.

It began as a cackle. There was no other way to describe the evil sound that came from the lower floors. With the cackling came screaming and the faint sounds of male voices casting spells. Ginny sat up straight and looked at Colin's shocked face.

"It's here," she whispered.

Ginny left everything on the table and ran for the door. Colin followed behind, calling for her. Ginny was halfway down the corridor before Colin caught her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"To hide. I have to hide!" Ginny was frantic, trying to think of somewhere no one would look for her. Her thoughts turned to Draco and what he had told her.

_Don't come looking for me._

As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't. There had to be at least one place in the castle that she wouldn't be found.

_That's it!_ she thought to herself. _If there's nowhere in the castle, I'll leave. The passage to Hogsmeade is close by_.

Ginny ripped free of Colin's grasp and ran toward the one-eyed witch statue as fast as she could. She wasn't even halfway there when a darkly-clad figure stepped in front of Ginny, stopping her cold.

"Well, aren't you lovely?" Bellatrix Lestrange looked exactly like her photo, right down to the evil smile. She was just coming up the stairs from the main hall with a group of Death Eaters in masks following her. Among them was one unmasked figure: Draco. Ginny saw the flash of fear in his eyes before his expression was again emotionless.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Ginny, making the girl freeze in fright. "Grab her," she commanded to the figures behind her. "I have a plan." One of the hooded men grabbed Ginny's wrists firmly behind her back and led her down the hall behind Bellatrix. They reached a statue of a large gargoyle, which Bellatrix blasted aside with a simple _Reducto_ spell. The group ascended the stairs behind the obliterated statue and arrived in what Ginny could only assume was Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster was seated behind his desk, as if waiting for them to arrive.

"Bellatrix," he addressed the mad witch with much more calm than she deserved, "you have me. Please stop the assault on the students. Your business is with me tonight."

Bellatrix sneered. "No, it is not my business." She turned to the crowd behind her. "Draco! Come do the task the Dark Lord bids you!"

Ginny was shocked as Draco walked forward, wand raised and pointed at Dumbledore. He tried to speak, but no sound would come out.

"Do it!" Bellatrix hissed in his ear. "Kill him!"

"No!" The words were out of Ginny's mouth before she could think. Bellatrix looked over and an evil smile crossed her face.

"I'd almost forgotten you were here." Bellatrix walked over to Ginny and extended her wand toward Ginny's chest. "You care for this little blood traitor, don't you Draco?"

Draco was silent, his wand pointed at Dumbledore, but his gaze locked on Bellatrix.

"Do it, Draco, or she dies."

Draco's eyes conveyed more fear than Ginny had ever thought possible. They flashed from Ginny to Dumbledore to Bellatrix. He took a deep breath and faced Dumbledore with renewed determination.

"It's ok, Draco," Dumbledore said in a soft voice. "It's better for Miss Weasley to live than myself."

Draco looked around the room again, his eyes darting from his headmaster to his aunt to Ginny. His eyes stayed on her for a moment before turning to the old wizard in front of him again. He took a breath to stead himself and did what he had to do.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Green light shot from the end of Draco's wand and hit Dumbledore square in the chest. The old wizard was pushed back against his chair with the force of the blow and then slumped down as the life left him.

Ginny's eyes filled. She heard Bellatrix's shrill cries of laughter and was only faintly aware that there was no longer a wand pointed at her chest. Ginny began to feel weak, overcome by sadness and unaware of the Death Eater's retreat. Draco ran to the weeping red-head and caught her in his arms as she collapsed in tears. His words were incomprehensible over her cries at first, but after a moment she realized what he was saying to her.

"Run! Run and hide! Don't come back here. I will find you!"

Ginny understood that this was the moment. This was the moment when she had to disappear: the moment when she left Hogwarts and didn't look back. She looked up into Draco's face to see his expression full of emotion that, for the first time ever, he wasn't try to hide. He was scared, he was worried and above all he was frantic. She understood and nodded.

"I'll wait for you," she whispered.

Draco squeezed her hand before running down the stairs after Bellatrix and her group, leaving Ginny on the floor alone. She went to the Headmaster's fireplace and found a bag of floo powder. A second later she was safely in the Burrow and far away from her Dragon. She collapsed in tears again, this time from a breaking heart.

* * *

**A/N-** So? What did you think? This is what I've been building to for a while now and I'm super curious to know what you all think! As promised, there is one more chapter. It's already written, just awaiting some editing before it goes up. I got an unbelievable 7% response rate from you all this time! Thank you so much for your feedback! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as there's only one more chance for reviewer response! Speaking of, I'd like to acknowledge your comments:

**Never-ending Magic- **I'm glad you asked why the Dark Mark was in the sky. I think I answered it in this chapter. It was meant to be a sign to Voldemort that Draco had moved the cabinet so he could alert the Death Eaters. It was never confirmed in the books that Draco has the Dark Mark, so I didn't want to use that way of alerting. Plus, it served as an reason for Ginny to confront him about his darker side.

**Wili .lia-** I would never say that it seemed boring, just that there was a lot of opportunity for JKR to add more back story. So in a way, I do feel there could have been something more there. At points the plot was a bit predictable, but maybe that's just her wonderful foreshadowing. Though I have to say her Harry/Ginny pairing was too predictable to make it almost boring.

**Homerunhitter-** I always take the time to mention anyone who takes the time to review my story. It makes for long authors notes, but I feel you deserve it for taking the time to look at what I write.

**Denise-** Thank you for sucha positive review! I figured that if I was going to change the plot for Draco and Ginny to get together, I needed to explain how the rest of the story would play out! I hope you enjoy the end.

**dreams are beautiful, bigreader, stromsten, wickedlover87, Abby, Al-Orange Ninja, Random Potterhead, hanakoxx, PeaceLoveHappinness2000, BrindleRo16, **and **anon- **Thank you all SO MUCH for your feedback! I can't remember receiving such positive feedback before. It makes me so happy that you enjoy what I write!

**Lucy X-teen, mysteriouslife, Treebrooke, HarryPotter fan2311, morgymoo1995,** and **VioletWolfe****-** Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories or story alerts. Let me know how you feel in a review? Thanks!


	22. Epilogue

**Payback**

**Chapter 22- Epilogue**

Ginny didn't see Draco again for over a year. She had done as he suggested and hidden until it was time for the final battle. Ginny told the Order what Draco had done, but they were not convinced that his life was worth saving. She pleaded and finally was able to have them all agree to not cast death spells at Draco, instead opting for stunning charms. They all knew that there would be a great battle before the end and that it was only a matter of time before it came.

Ginny was at Harry's side at the end, fighting for her freedom against the darkest wizard in history. She had seen Draco at the battle, but he disappeared as soon as it begun, fleeing to avoid the defeat he knew was coming to the Dark Lord. Many others were not so wise.

Harry had lived up to his prophesy. It took over a year of searching, but Harry found all of the horcruxes and saved the wizarding world. Not too many people could say they are as proud of their ex-boyfriends as Ginny Weasley. As much as Harry wanted to change what had happened between them, Ginny knew Harry would always be her ex. She could forgive, but she wouldn't forget.

The war left a lot of holes in Ginny's life. The most obvious was Fred. The twins had always been around as Ginny grew up and when she was at Hogwarts. Even after they dropped out, Ginny saw them all the time. Seeing George without Fred was like only wearing one sock: it felt empty. Ginny didn't feel complete around her family without him.

Despite running from the battle, Draco was still wanted for murder. He came on his own accord, turning himself in for the assassination of Albus Dumbledore. Ginny was the only living witness of the crime and was asked to testify at the trial. Kingsley Shacklebolt himself presided over the trial in front of the entire Wizengamot. Draco was in chains in the corner, his head hung. Ginny had never seen him look so low. Kingsley's familiar face was the only thing keeping Ginny from crying as she told her story of that night.

She told the jurors how Draco had warned her in advance of the impending attack: how he had risked his life to keep her safe. In detail, she described what had happened the night of the attack and how Dumbledore had accepted his fate, even telling Draco to kill him. With a lump in her throat, she recalled how Draco struck the final blow to save her.

Ginny was able to watch the rest of the trial. When the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement read from Dumbledore's will that he knew Draco Malfoy would kill him and asked that the boy be pardoned for his transgressions, Ginny had felt hopeful. If the man he had killed had forgiven him, surely the Wizengamot could as well.

But there was no such luck for Draco Malfoy. His father's character and reputation reflected negatively on him, despite his acts of valor when they mattered most. Draco was sentenced to Azkaban.

As his sentence was read aloud, Draco looked to Ginny with fear in his eyes and tears filled hers. She reached out to him and he tried his best to reach her before he was restrained by guards.

"I'll wait for you!" she cried out, repeating the promise she had made the last time she'd seen him.

"No," he shouted so she could hear him over the crowd. "You are free!"

But that was seven years ago and she hadn't seen him since. No matter how much time passed, Ginny had never felt free and she doubted she ever would. Everything she had come at a price. She would always feel in Draco's debt for what he had done to save her.

It took a while for Ginny's family to forgive Draco. After the trial, everyone knew why Draco had killed Dumbledore and feelings toward him started to change. Even Ron started to come around when he learned how Draco had saved Ginny's life. Mrs. Weasley sent sweaters to Azkaban every Christmas, assuming it must be cold inside the rock walls.

Ginny never took off the dragon necklace and it served as a constant reminder of the boy who risked everything for her. Each month she wrote him a letter. She didn't know if he received them and she never expected a reply. She signed each one the same way:

_My heart waits for you._

Ginny did move on in some senses. She had gone back to school after the war and was able to take her O.W.L.s before the term started and began her sixth year. A lot of people came back to finish school, but too many would never return.

Colin's absence was harder to deal with than the others. She missed her best friend as much as she missed her late brother. Colin was there for Ginny in the beginning and had been there for her the night she escaped. Constantly, she cursed herself for leaving without seeing him again. She thought over and over how she could have saved him and brought him with her. They could have hidden together in the Order's safe house where she had spent two years, but instead there was a funeral.

Ginny often wondered how Colin felt about her after she left. Did he still care for her after she had hurt him and turned him down? She had felt that their relationship was on the mend when she ran away and she hoped Colin felt the same.

Without a best friend, Ginny's two years at Hogwarts were lonely. She was a year behind now and didn't know the other girls very well. Rather than trying to make friends, Ginny spent a lot of her time studying in the library. It reminded her of Colin and, of course, Draco.

Sometimes at night, Ginny would sneak down to the dungeons and walk until she found the wall that became the Slytherin Common Room. She would stare at it and think about the words he said to her inside that room.

_We can both make it out of this unharmed._

If that was his goal, she didn't know if they had succeeded. She lost her brother and her best friend and he was locked up in Azkaban. Pain riddled every moment of their lives.

He was in her dreams, too. She saw the same face every night and heard it say the same words:

_I will find you!_

For almost nine years those words had haunted her sleep. Part of her hoped it would stop but part of her wanted it to last forever.

Adulthood offered many changes for her life. Ginny had turned into quite the Quidditch player during her final two years. Flying was the only time she felt free and she knew Draco would have supported that. She was drafted by the Holyhead Harpies as soon as she was eligible.

Being a professional athlete gave Ginny a lot of free time. She liked to spend it in Diagon Alley. Seeing her brother's joke shop made Ginny happier than anything else could. It was in Diagon Alley where Ginny Weasley was finally found.

She was sitting at a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, lounging long after her ice cream was finished. Her playbook was out in front of her and she was engrossed in it. Suddenly, she became aware of a presence in front of her and she knew she was being watched.

She looked up and was lost for words. He looked the same but completely different. His eyes were rimmed in black and his face was gaunt. Wrinkles prematurely lined his mouth and his hair looked thinner. But there was no mistaking him.

"I found you."

Ginny stood up, her playbook forgotten and walked over to touch his face.

"It's you," she whispered. "It's really you."

Draco nodded and placed his hand over hers.

"They let you out?" she had to ask.

"Shacklebolt decided seven years was long enough for a coerced murder, considering the victim himself forgave me." The smirk that crossed Draco's face was familiar but different. The years in Azkaban hadn't given him much of a reason to smile and the expression felt almost foreign. He reached toward her and touched the small dragon around her neck and his smirk turned to a true smile.

Ginny was at a loss. Part of her wanted to laugh and another part was on the verge of tears. She never thought she'd see him alive again. It was a full minute before she was able to speak.

"I owe you so much." It was true. She owed him her life, her safety, and seven lost years of his youth.

"No." He held her hand, something he had never willingly done before. "You don't owe me anything." Draco's voice had dropped to a whisper. "If anything, I owe you."

Those words confused Ginny. She had done nothing to help him and she felt like she had been the cause of his problems.

He read the confusion on her face and explained. "You made me realize a lot about the Dark Lord's mistakes. It was all a power game to him; it wasn't about right and wrong, it was about being on top, being superior. He was inventing reasons he was superior and I realized they all centered on lies. Being a pureblood doesn't make me better than anyone and you knew that. You showed me the truth despite his lies." He reached out and took her other hand. "The year after you left, do you know what I thought about? Do you know why I stayed?"

Ginny shook her head.

"You. I knew I had to stay so that you would be safe. That's why I left during the final battle. I knew that if you were there, it was the end and I didn't have to fight anymore. I could avoid one last fight and stop pretending I thought I was fighting for the right side."

Ginny stared into his eyes and knew he had to be telling the truth. It was what she had wanted to believe for nine years and now it was coming out of his mouth.

"I got your letters:" he continued, "Every one of them." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had Ginny's writing on it. "They helped keep me centered. With the dementors around, it was hard to keep a happy thought in my head, but holding this paper in my hand reminded me that you were real. I knew as long as the letters kept coming that you were still here waiting for me and it gave me something to hold on to."

Draco set the letter down on top of Ginny's playbook and reached to her waist. She moved her hands to his shoulders, still not believing that this was all real.

"I can't pay you back for what you've given me," she managed to say without crying. "I can't repay you for my life."

"You lost enough:" he said to her, "family and friends. I don't need any more from you. We're even." He smirked again, feeling more comfortable with his trademark expression.

She couldn't help but smile. "I never thought that would be the case. I've owed you in some way since we first started talking."

"Just answer one question for me," he demanded, looking into her eyes and bringing his voice to a whisper. "Does your heart still wait for me?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded. She had waited so long for him, to show him that she was grateful for what he had done. And now she was in his arms.

He reached into his pocket again and this time pulled out the glass rose Ginny gave him for Christmas. As she had promised, it was not cracked or damaged in any way and still shone as brightly as it had the night she gave it to him. He touched the petals to her chest, just above her heart, and looked her in the eye.

"I'll never break it."

He leaned down to kiss her, hesitant for only a second before she returned his passion. This kiss felt like a beginning, but not the beginning of a night together. This kiss felt like the beginning of the rest of her life: the beginning of her life with Draco Malfoy.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N-** So there you go! I tried to tie up a lot of loose ends with this chapter and I hope you felt it was a fitting end. I already typed this authors note once and the page refreshed and deleted it, so I'll try my best to remember what I said. Thank you to all of those reading for their support. It doesn't matter if you've been with me from the beginning of joined in along the way, your support is appreciated. I had a 7.5% review rate on the last chapter, my highest yet! Thank you so much to you all. If you want to contact me for any reason, feel free to PM me. We can discuss my plot, what we think about Harry Potter in general, or whatever you like! And now, my final reviewer response:

**anon-** I still don't understand why you read this if you 'dislike' it so much. JKR writes Harry as a flawed character, and thus he is human. He made a mistake and cheated on Ginny. I don't know why you can't accept a flawed character if it's written in the original. I answered your question about the Weasleys in this chapter. Draco was trying to save a member of their family and family is the most important thing to them, so they will forgive Draco. Also, in the original, Snape killed Dumbledore but Harry didn't kill Snape. Thus, your assumption that Harry will kill Draco has no backing. I hope you stopped wasting your time reading a story you didn't like before you got to this note.

**bigreader- **I want to give you a special thanks for reading and helping me through this story. I also really appreciate your support against our friend the anon flamer. I have similar sentiments.

**The Other Side of Sanity- **I had hoped that was clear, but I hope this chapter answered your question! I tried to use the themes of trust and caring (which I think are pillars of a romantic relationship) to show how they grow to love each other. I hope that makes sense!

**PeaceLoveHappiness2000-** Thank you so much for your support! Forgive me for not reading your story but I know nothing of the fiction it's based on. I could read for grammar/style if you'd like.

**Ami L. Mendal- **I'm sorry to have interrupted the BETAing! If you want to still send me corrections, I can make them for future readers so they don't get distracted by them as you do!

**echizenochi- **Sorry, but I'm ending this story without a sequel. I want to have time to work through a novel idea I have.

**FlowerPower21, dreams are beautiful, HarryMalfoy09, Al-Orange Ninja, ingsception, Dirty Little Half-Blood, Never-ending Magic, Wili. lia, HoneyHearts, Jasperlover4, nintamara, **and **Katherinered1- **Thank you so much for reviewing! Your thoughts are very encouraging and kept me at my writing best!

**mirinka, Lillith Love INC, Kaolindoll,** and **gleek541**- Thank you for adding me to your favorites/alerts! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the end!


End file.
